As You Were
by Freddie23
Summary: After receiving a cryptic and desperate message from Mirkwood, Elrond hurries to the Woodland Realm to discover that things have dramatically changed since his last visit. Can he save both her troubled prince and fading king? Contains slash. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.**

**OIOI**

**Summary: **After receiving a cryptic message from Mirkwood, Lord Elrond hurries to the aid of the realm's troubled Crown Prince and discovers that things now are so very different for both of them.

**Warning: **This story is about a romantic relationship between the two main characters – Elrond and Legolas. It concentrates almost solely on the friendship and comfort side of the relationship and there are no explicit scenes or anything that could really be described as slash. However, if you really don't like that kind of thing then please don't read.

**OIOIOIOI**

**As You Were**

**OIOIOIOIOIO**

**Chapter 1**

**OIO**

As he approached the courtyard of Mirkwood's palace, Lord Elrond slowed his horse, shivering slightly as the cold crept into him, chilling him even beneath his thick cloak and tunic. He looked around himself but even through the thick fog he could tell that the large courtyard was empty of people. Frowning deeply, Elrond's hand instinctively strayed to the hilt of his sword, ready for anything that might jump out at him from the dense fog. The overly quiet forest and empty roads had seemed strange but now, seeing the palace dark and deserted, it was, for lack of a better word, creepy.

No guards challenged him as he neared the doors to the palace. In fact, it looked as if there weren't even any guards on duty. Suddenly more alert, Elrond wished that he had heeded his seneschal Glorfindel's advice and let some of his own guards accompany him on this journey. Only the fact that the letter he'd received had been so desperate and insistent that he come to Mirkwood alone had persuaded him to make the long, occasionally perilous journey on his own. Now he deeply regretted that decision. He had never felt so lonely upon entering a place, as if it were draining all his spirit from his soul.

Straightening up on his steed, Elrond shook off these thoughts and focused on why he had made this trip in the first place. In his breast pocket rested the carefully folded letter from the Crown Prince of Mirkwood. Given that Legolas and he had not parted on the best of terms, he'd been surprised when a messenger had handed him an envelope bearing the seal of Mirkwood. Even more surprising was the tone of the letter was so very different to anything he had ever gotten from the young prince. Not that communication between them was usually that great anyway but this was infinitely more disturbing.

It was easy to recall the hastily scrawled words on the page.

_Elrond,_

_I know that it has been a long time since I last wrote to you but I write now pleading for your aid. My father had been seriously hurt. None of the healers here have been able to help. I fear he is lost to me and I have no where else to turn. I beg of you, please come to Mirkwood with all haste._

_Legolas_

Short and vague: two things that in the past Legolas had never been in their letters. Of course, things had changed so very much in the past few years. After almost two hundred years involved romantically they – or rather, Legolas – had ended things and it had not been an entirely amicable separation. It wasn't that Elrond was angry, just disappointed that the prince had bent to his father's wishes and bowed out of their relationship. Hence, contact between them had been strained and formal when it did occur.

And yet despite all this bad feeling between them, Elrond had left Imladris just hours after receiving the cryptic letter, ignoring his family's concerns about a renewed involvement with the prince, and had raced toward Mirkwood as fast as his horse could carry him. His head told him that no good could come from riding to Legolas' rescue but his heart could not abandon the person he loved in what was clearly his time of need. Besides, apparently Thranduil needed help too and he definitely couldn't ignore the King of Mirkwood. He supposed that given everything that had occurred between him and Legolas, the prince would not have contacted him unless it was a genuine emergency.

Coming back to the present, Elrond pulled his horse to a halt by the steps leading up to the large front doors of the palace. No stable hands rushed forward to take his horse but he easily dismounted and pulled his own light bags down, quietly instructing his horse to remain where he was for the time being. The worn out mount shook his head in compliance so Elrond walked slowly up the steps. For the first time in all his many visits to Mirkwood, the tall double doors were closed tightly. Walking up to them, Elrond laid his palm against the cool wood and pushed, finding that doors were actually unlocked. Shoving them open, he stepped into the cavernous entrance hall. Despite the fact that it was only minutes after dawn, none of the lamps were lit and the hall was dark and freezing cold. His footsteps, however light against the flagstone, echoed throughout the hall.

"Elrond," a familiar voice echoed in the dark, making Elrond startle slightly. He spun around to find Legolas standing before him. "You came."

"So I did." Legolas stepped forward but remained at a respectful distance. There was a time, Elrond remembered, that he would have been immediately surrounded by enthusiastic arms and held close. "Not much of a welcome," the Elven Lord noted, pointedly looking around the hall.

Something strange flickered through Legolas' eyes but the prince answered softly, "I'm sorry. Things have been, well…Welcome."

A smile tugged at Elrond's lips and he expected Legolas to return the gesture but the prince remained stoic. "Thank you. I came as soon as I got your letter. Although I admit to being surprised that…"

"Come, let us go somewhere we can talk in private," Legolas interrupted.

"Right, of course."

"This way." Legolas stepped past him and led him through a door on the other side of the entrance hall. No lights shone in the hallways either but Legolas did not seem at all concerned by this, striding onwards without even glancing behind him at his guest. Deciding not to comment for the time being, Elrond followed in silence. He saw no one on the way, not one servant scrambling to help their beloved prince or guard fussing over his safety and well-being. It was strange to say the least. Usually, they had to fight to get even a moment alone. Now it was just the two of them in the empty palace of Mirkwood though, it just felt wrong.

Elrond quickened his pace to walk beside Legolas and asked in a hushed voice, "Where is everyone?"

"Not here," Legolas muttered, not looking across.

"Clearly," the Lord of Imladris mumbled. Legolas ignored him though, not rising to the bait. With a sigh, Elrond fell back and followed again, trying to figure out where exactly they were going. Certainly it wasn't anywhere he had been before. As they entered yet another hallway, Elrond noticed a light burning ahead. Whilst he found himself pleased for the light he noticed that Legolas tensed up even further. He did, however, slow his pace then come to a stop outside what Elrond recognised to be the Throne Room.

"Wait here please," Legolas told him, barely looking at Elrond before he opened the door, slipped inside and closed it tight behind him.

"No problem," Elrond muttered under his breath to the empty corridor. As he waited for Legolas to return, Elrond looked around the room he now stood in, the antechamber to the Throne Room. No Elves stood guard outside the doors but still Elrond felt uneasy. There was no doubt at all that something was seriously wrong here; he just didn't know what. As he paced back and forward, Elrond strained his hearing to hear what was being said behind the doors but he couldn't hear anything at all from inside.

Just when he thought that he had been abandoned completely, the doors opened and Legolas appeared, looking even more grim-faced than before. He walked right past the Elven Lord but Elrond did not follow him, waiting stubbornly for an explanation. However, Elrond was not going to get an explanation. Legolas stepped back over to him and took his arm, pulling him forward.

"Legolas, what…?"

"Come with me," the prince said simply, pulling Elrond from the antechamber and down the corridor. As they went further and further from the Throne Room, Legolas sped up until he was practically jogging down the corridors, dragging Elrond behind him, unconcerned by the darkness. Once again, Elrond didn't recognise the halls but Legolas knew where he was going. He moved with confidence but there was something different about the young prince. After years together, first as friends then something more, Elrond knew the prince better than anyone, apart from his father, and he could tell something was wrong.

As they neared the more familiar corridors though, Legolas slowed, releasing Elrond's arm.

"Thank you for coming," the prince said softly, glancing over his shoulder at the Elven Lord.

"Of course."

"I appreciate it."

"Your letter sounded urgent. I got here as fast as I could," Elrond said, hoping for a reaction but Legolas did not bite. He just kept walking onwards, taking what Elrond now recognised to be a roundabout route towards the royal apartments. "Legolas, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I asked you here to look at my father."

"Is he injured?"

"There was an attack on the palace; he was hurt."

"Your own healers couldn't help?" the Lord of Imladris asked in confusion.

Once more, Legolas hesitated but seemed to decide to answer this time. However, before he could form a reply, the prince stumbled, reaching out for the wall to steady himself before he fell. Elrond's hand instantly went to his back to support him.

"Are you all right?" Elrond asked in concern, taking Legolas' arm as the blonde Elf closed his eyes.

Legolas nodded, opening his eyes, which he didn't even realise had slid closed. He pushed away from the wall and shook Elrond's hand off. Rather reluctantly, Elrond stepped back, his eyes still fixed on the younger Elf, looking for signs that something was wrong. In the slightly better light, Elrond could see how pale Legolas was; dark circles shadowed his eyes and looked altogether unsteady and shaky.

"Come and sit down, let me take a look at you," Elrond offered, reaching out to take Legolas' arm again.

However, Legolas pulled away again, as if suddenly afraid of the Elven Lord. "No, I'm fine."

"You are clearly not fine," Elrond pointed out, his concern growing.

"I'm just tired, that's all. It's been a long few weeks," the prince said in little more than a whisper.

"All the more reason for you to sit down."

"No! Please, just look at my father. Please, Elrond," Legolas almost begged.

There was such pleading in Legolas' voice and on his face that Elrond was forced to nod in agreement. "I suppose you can sit whilst I look at the King." The prince nodded sharply and turned to walk away again, acutely aware of Elrond's eyes watching his every move, looking for another slip-up. Thankfully, the Prince of Mirkwood was well-practiced in disguising his troubles from others, especially Elrond. Mostly, the Elven Lord could see right through him but he had learned how to keep things even from his closest friend.

Once more striding confidently, Legolas now took the direct route to the King's quarters. As they neared the place, Elrond saw the first guards since his arrival. They stood strictly to attention outside the doors but did not react as Legolas passed them by, not so much as a polite salute. Legolas was normally quite lenient with his staff but even he insisted upon some protocol, and surely that would have been even more appropriate with the Lord of Imladris visiting. Not that Elrond particularly cared for the overly strict protocol of Mirkwood. Still, it should have been observed nonetheless.

Eventually, they came to what Elrond recognised to be the door to the king's chambers. More guards stood outside but did not acknowledge Legolas as he pushed the doors open and Legolas took no notice of them either. For all the notice the prince and guards took of each other, they may as well have been invisible to each other. It only added to Elrond's curiosity and concern. Legolas held the door open for Elrond and the Lord of Rivendell stepped inside, glad to have finally reached their destination.

The first thing that hit Elrond when he opened the door was the heat coming from the room. It really was stifling, especially in comparison with the chill of the corridors. The pale light of dawn was just starting to filter through the curtains, which were drawn over the windows but Elrond could tell that the room had remained unlit besides the dull glow of the embers from the fireplace. None of the lamps were lit and even the curtains looked as though they had been opened in weeks. Legolas had left his side now and was standing at the edge of Thranduil's large bed, staring down vacantly at the King, not inviting Elrond forward.

After glancing around the stuffy, untidy bedroom, Elrond turned his attention to the King, who was laid silently in the bed, the only indication that he was even alive being the slow rise and fall of his chest as he shallowly breathed. Laying his bags down on the floor, Elrond stepped forward to the side of the bed and the closer inspection of the King showed just how bad his condition was. The King was deathly pale, his golden hair dull and lank against the pillow. His eyes were closed and he remained unmoving under the sheets. Although he wore nightclothes Elrond could tell that he was worryingly thin beneath the clothes.

"May I?" Elrond asked Legolas, motioning to the King. Without looking over to him, the prince nodded, his eyes still fixed firmly on his father's form. Elrond reached for Thranduil's wrist, wincing at how cold it was despite the heat of the room, and took the king's pulse. He then laid the palm of his hand against Legolas' forehead, pleased to find there was no fever; that was something, at least. Elrond then proceeded with a full examination, pulling the sheets back and unbuttoning the King's shirt then peeling back the roughly applied bandages, beneath which was the wound. Surprisingly, it was no where near as bad as Elrond had been expecting and it had obviously been cleaned well so there was no infection. By all rights, Thranduil should have been fine by now. This would have caused some discomfort but that should be all.

Legolas' quiet voice broke the thick silence. "He's been…unconscious for nearly three months now. The healers have tried everything but he won't wake."

"Three months? Strange," Elrond murmured to himself before finally looking up at Legolas to ask another question. He was surprised to find the young Elf leaning heavily against the bedpost, looking very nearly at the point of collapse. "Legolas, are you all right?" he asked in concern.

"I'm fine," the prince replied softly, not meeting Elrond's eyes.

"Clearly you're not fine. You look like you can barely stand." Legolas shook his head, dismissing Elrond's concerns. "Go and sit down." The young Elf looked up and opened his mouth to protest but Elrond cut in before he could speak. "Legolas, sit down before you fall down." Legolas nodded and slowly walked over to the couch by the window and stiffly sat down, as if the action was foreign to him. Once satisfied that Legolas was safely perched on the couch, no longer in danger of dropping to the floor, Elrond turned his gaze back to Thranduil once more. "This is the only wound?" he asked, gently prodding at the almost healed wound.

"Yes. He was…stabbed," Legolas answered.

"Was the weapon kept?"

"Of course." The prince went to rise to retrieve the weapon.

Elrond stopped him though, saying, "Stay where you are. Just tell me where it is."

"Top drawer, wrapped in cloth," Legolas said, pointing to the desk on the other side of the room.

The healer strode over to the desk and pulled the drawer open. It was empty except for the well-wrapped dagger, which Elrond closely but carefully inspected. "Did your healers analyse the poison?" he asked as he turned the blade over in the light to get a better look.

"No, there wasn't a big enough sample, they said."

"Did they try to retrieve a sample from your father?"

Frowning, Legolas shook his head. "No, they didn't, I don't think."

"Well, if it is still affecting him so badly then it might be possible to get a sample even so long after it was first introduced into his system. It might take some time though." Carefully wrapping the dagger back up, Elrond turned back to Legolas to find him leant forward on the sofa looking more down-trodden than Elrond thought possible for the young Elf to look. He stepped over and crouched before the young Elf, reaching over and taking his hands, noting they were nearly as cold as Thranduil's. "Now, what about you?" he asked kindly.

Legolas straightened up, meeting Elrond's eyes only for a moment. "I am fine, thank you."

"You do not look fine."

"I'm just tired. What with…Ada…" He found he couldn't continue as he choked up.

Elrond moved to sit beside him and laid his arm over Legolas' stooped shoulders. "Hey, it's going to be all right. I'll figure out how to help your father. If it is within my power, I will return him to you." Legolas nodded and quickly wiped away his tears. "All I will need for now is access to your healing halls and a complete list of the King's symptoms."

"Everything you need from the healing halls can be brought here. And I will provide you with the list – as accurate as I can make it."

"I'm sure a healer could do that," Elrond told him, surprised at the sudden change.

"I can do it."

"Legolas, you look worn out. Have you been looking after yourself?"

Glancing over to where Thranduil laid unconscious, Legolas said softly, "I haven't really had the time. Everything has been so…hectic lately."

Elrond gently took his hands again and softly said, "You have to make the time. Surely you have not taken it entirely upon yourself to look after your father."

"There is no one else," the prince said in a whisper.

"What about the healers? They could…"

"No!" Legolas exclaimed abruptly, startling Elrond slightly. "No, I have to look after him."

"Well, you're not alone anymore. I will do everything I can to make him better. But for now, you have to go to bed." The younger Elf opened his mouth to speak but Elrond would not allow him. "Go to bed. I'll take another, closer look at your father and get the list of symptoms from one of your healers."

"I'll have one brought to you," Legolas offered quickly.

"Very well. Now go and rest, mellon nin."

"But you've just arrived."

"We can catch up later once you've slept for a while."

"Are you…?"

"Yes, I am sure," Elrond smiled, already knowing what Legolas' question would be.

A flicker of a smile touched Legolas' pale lips but it was gone before Elrond could marvel at it. "Thank you," the prince said as he slowly stood up, this time not brushing Elrond's hand off as he helped him to stand. "I'll be…"

"I know where to find you," Elrond assured kindly, walking with Legolas to the door. The prince's eyes drifted over to the bed again and Elrond could feel him hesitate. "I will look after him, don't worry."

"You will stay with him? You won't leave his side?" the blonde Elf almost pleaded, looking deep into Elrond's dark eyes. "Promise me."

"Of course. I promise." Once more, Elrond was struck by the desperation in Legolas' eyes and he wondered what exactly had happened to provoke such a look. Given that Legolas looked like he was about to fall to the ground, the Elven Lord decided not to press the subject any further, it could wait until Legolas had rested for a while, then he would demand answers. "Go and rest, mellon nin. We'll speak later."

"Thank you," Legolas said in a soft voice before slipping from the room.

Alone once again, Elrond went to the windows and pulled the curtains open, brightening the room a little. Strangely though, it remained bleak. Mirkwood, even at its worst, had never felt quite this cold and uninviting. Slowly, Elrond returned to the bed and replaced the sheets over Thranduil. In a whisper, he asked, "What is going on here?" As he expected, he received no answer.

Legolas went straight to his rooms, just down the hall from his father's, ignoring the guards standing there and they paid no heed to him. Inside his room was dark, the heavy drapes drawn across the windows, blocking out the daylight and as he sat down on the bed a shiver rippled through him at the chill of the room. Unlike Thranduil's room, this fireplace remained cold, unlit. With his eyes already starting to fall closed, Legolas unbuttoned his tight collar of his tunic, breathing deeply. His mind told him that he really should get up and do something but now he was here, a wave of tiredness swept over him and he slowly laid back, sideways across the bed, and let his eyes fall closed. These sheets had not been lain on in many weeks but it didn't bother the prince as his mind quickly started to drift off.

Just moments after closing his eyes though, there was a sharp knock at his door, snapping him abruptly awake. He dragged his body up so he was sat on the edge of the bed and called, "Come in." The door opened and a guard performed a shallow, swift bow. "What?" the prince snapped, running his hands down his face in an attempt to clear the sleepiness.

"Lord Elrond?" the guard asked vaguely, enquiring as to his whereabouts.

"Don't worry, he's next door with the king."

"Come with me," the Elf at the door demanded, already stepping away, knowing fully well that the young prince would obediently follow. And indeed, Legolas pulled himself wearily to his feet and shuffled from the room after the guard; not that he needed to be shown the way, he knew exactly where he was going. He did now regret even thinking that rest was not far off; that had only made him feel more tired and he tried to make himself more alert as he walked down the corridors. All too soon, they reached the Throne Room and Legolas paused at the doors before taking a deep breath and opening the big doors and stepping inside.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.**

**OIOI**

**Summary: **After receiving a cryptic message from Mirkwood, Lord Elrond hurries to the aid of the realm's troubled Crown Prince and discovers that things now are so very different for both of them.

**Warning: **This story is about a romantic relationship between the two main characters – Elrond and Legolas. It concentrates almost solely on the friendship and comfort side of the relationship and there are no explicit scenes or anything that could really be described as slash. However, if you really don't like that kind of thing then please don't read.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep them coming and I will try to respond to them if they are signed.**

**Thanks and enjoy the chapter.**

**OIOIOIOI**

**As You Were**

**OIOIOIOIOIO**

**Chapter 2**

**OIO**

When Legolas finally emerged from the Throne Room it was nearing midnight but he rushed to the king's rooms only to find that Elrond was no longer there. Panic raced through him; the Lord of Imladris had promised to remain in this room. The thought of him wandering around the palace on his own made the panic rise even further and he left Thranduil's room to check his own rooms, hoping Elrond had merely strayed next door.

As he shoved the bedroom door open he was relieved to find Elrond sprawled out on his own bed. Legolas let out a sigh of relief that Elrond was where he was supposed to be and quietly walked over to the balcony doors, pulling the heavy drapes open and waving away the dust disturbed by this action. Resisting the strong urge to go and join his old friend on the bed and fall into a deep sleep, Legolas decided that there was no point in disturbing Elrond whilst he slept. After the long journey here, Elrond must have been exhausted; he deserved to rest for a while even if Legolas himself couldn't.

So, with the bed engaged, Legolas slipped out onto the balcony, closing the door carefully behind him. The cold winter air revived him slightly but he leant up against the railing, running his fingers through his hair and across his forehead in an attempt to relieve the headache that threatened to form. Looking up, he took in the Great Forest of Mirkwood spread before him in the darkness of the night. He hadn't taken the time to look at his kingdom in months and he was startled by how beautiful it looked, even in the quiet, eerie state that it was now reduced to. Unexpectedly, tears pricked at his eyes but he blinked them back, not letting them fall. He couldn't afford to fall apart now.

A moment later, Legolas was startled when strong but gentle hands were laid on his shoulders. Even though he recognised the touch, Legolas turned around to face Elrond in surprise. Forcing a smile onto his face, the prince asked softly, "Did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet."

Elrond shook his head and smiled. "No, you didn't wake me. You should have done though."

Legolas shrugged dismissively and pointed out, "You looked peaceful."

"I was planning to wait up for your return but I suppose that I was more tired than I thought and you were longer than I expected."

"I got called away," Legolas explained vaguely, not willing to disclose why exactly he had been called away or what had happened in his absence.

"It's late." Nearly one in the morning by Elrond's reckoning.

"I couldn't get away." Elrond reached up a hand and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind Legolas' pointed ear tenderly. Then, surprisingly, the Elven Lord took a small step forward and enveloped the younger Elf in a tight hug, longing to ease whatever troubles Legolas seemed to be going through. The prince allowed the contact but didn't return the hug even though Elrond could have sworn he leant against him a little. After a moment, Legolas asked quietly, "Did you discover anything about my father?"

Elrond shook his head. "No, not yet. But I will."

There was such confidence in Elrond's voice that Legolas actually felt himself relaxing a little; some of his tension drained from his body. He was no longer entirely alone in this and the fact that he was no longer solely responsible for everything was relieving to say the least. In a small, trembling voice, Legolas said to Elrond, "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I," Elrond smiled, gently rubbing Legolas' back in comfort. "Mellon nin, can you tell me what happened here?"

"It's…complicated," Legolas sighed, resting his head wearily against Elrond's shoulder, revelling in the warmth and softness of the Elven Lord's sturdy body.

Elrond nodded but pulled back a little so he could smooth Legolas' hair, hanging loose and unbraided, back from his pale face. "Are you all right?" he asked kindly.

For a moment, Legolas fought with the need to reveal everything to his oldest friend. Elrond's kind brown eyes remained fixed on his own and he felt the tears welling up again. However, he swallowed his misery, blinked back his tears and forced a smile onto his face. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "Did you want anything? Food, tea? I didn't know if you'd want to stay here or prefer to have your own chambers."

"Here is fine," Elrond smiled, ignoring for the time being the fact that his question had been blatantly ignored. "That's if you don't mind. If you would be more comfortable having me in a separate room…"

"No," Legolas said quickly, a slight blush creeping onto his pale cheeks. "Please, I want you to stay," he added more softly, glancing shyly down to the floor as if nervous to meet Elrond's eyes.

"Then I'll stay here," the dark-haired Elf grinned. He had missed the blushing, coy young prince he had grown to love. He'd always preferred that bashful side to the usually confident prince. Few other people got to see that side of Legolas, who was always required in public to appear strong and in control. It was a nice contrast to see Legolas in public then in private.

A small smile tugged at Legolas' lips and he nodded almost gratefully. "Thank you." Suddenly eager to please Elrond, the prince asked, "Can I get you something to eat or drink or…?"

Elrond's hands moved to Legolas' stooped shoulders, suddenly serious again. "No, Legolas, come on, you look dead on your feet; you need to sleep." Once more taking in Legolas' stooped form and pale face, Elrond grew more concerned. The young Elf looked even more shattered than when Elrond had last seen him. It was worrying to see Legolas in this state; he had never seen the prince look quite so tired and ruffled even through the many stresses of being crown prince of a broken kingdom. Gently, Elrond moved his hands away, noting how Legolas swayed slightly on the spot, and asked, "Mellon nin, when was the last time you slept?"

With a heavy sigh, Legolas ran his hands down his face and shook his head. "I can't remember," he admitted.

"Not a good sign."

Legolas chucked humourlessly. "I keep getting interrupted."

The Elven Lord nodded then took Legolas' arm and led him off the balcony and back into the bedroom, pushing the doors closed behind him. "Sit down," he told the prince and Legolas obeyed without question, sitting heavily on the bed. Elrond, meanwhile, set about pulling the covers back and plumping the pillows up. Legolas sat as if in a daze, virtually unaware of what his old friend was doing. He startled, however, when Elrond gently untied his shoelaces and slipped the soft shoes off his feet. Next, Elrond unbuttoned Legolas' tunic and slid it off him so he wore only his thin blue shirt. The prince smiled softly at these actions but did nothing to interfere.

"Lie down and rest for a while," Elrond told him once he was finished.

Legolas looked to the door and started, "My father…"

"He will be fine for now."

"But…"

"I will keep an eye on him. Right now I am far more concerned about you."

Legolas shook his head in protest. "Elrond…"

"Legolas, you need to sleep for a while," the dark-haired Elf insisted, gently pushing Legolas to lie back on the bed, his head cushioned by the plump pillows.

"What if…?"

"Sleep. I'll be right here," Elrond whispered kindly, stroking Legolas fair hair from his face tenderly.

"You're sure…?"

"Legolas, I am a healer, I travel with all manner of sedatives and I will knock you out if you force me to. Now, do as you are told please." The young Elf smiled almost gratefully at the threat and his eyes fluttered shut as Elrond pulled the covers up over his chest. Leaning forward, Elrond gently pressed a kiss onto Legolas' cool forehead, noting the small smile that tugged at the prince's lips. Not wanting to disturb Legolas as he drifted off into sleep, Elrond sat in the chair from the desk that he placed next to the bed. It took only moments for Legolas to be fast asleep, his breathing becoming deeper as sleep finally claimed him.

For a while, Elrond sat quietly by the bed but then he got to his feet and started looking around Legolas' bedroom. He was surprised to find the room extremely dusty, as if no one had set foot inside it for months, which surely couldn't have been the case. Even if the prince had spent the majority of his time in his father's room, the maids would have made sure the place was neat, tidy and clean.

To busy himself, Elrond lit a fire in the previously cold fireplace, hoping to warm the chilly room a little. Legolas remained sound asleep throughout all of this, not so much as stirring. Elrond wondered when the last time was the prince had slept at all. It troubled him that Legolas had worn himself so far into the ground. Of course, he often wore himself out completing his duties in Mirkwood and usually he turned to Elrond if he was there to ease his troubles away and bring him rest.

Sometime during what remained of the night, Elrond laid out on the couch and fell asleep. He woke to a rapping at the door and sat upright. Daylight shone through the drapes but the room was once again cold, the fire long dead. The demanding knocking came again and Elrond stood up to answer it. He hurried to the door when he saw Legolas stir in the bed; he didn't want to disturb the prince if he could help it.

He pulled the door open to reveal a guard stood stiffly to attention on the other side. "Lord Elrond," the guard said in a vague voice, looking Elrond up and down. "Prince Legolas is needed."

Glancing behind him through the bedroom doors then looking back to the guard, Elrond said, "Prince Legolas is detained at the moment. I can give him a message if you like."

"Legolas is needed in the Throne Room," the Mirkwood Elf said bluntly.

Startled by the tone in the Elf's voice whilst talking about his prince, Elrond suddenly felt defensive; Legolas should not be spoken about in that manner. "Like I said _Prince_ Legolas is busy right now."

"It is important."

"So is what he is doing right now."

"I really must insist."

"Well, I really must…"

"It's all right, Elrond," Legolas' voice came from behind him.

Elrond spun around to face him and his eyes raked over the young Elf. Although ruffled, Legolas seemed alert enough but Elrond's well-trained eye could tell that he was not well-rested, he could see the exhaustion residing behind sleepy blue eyes. "Legolas, it is not all right. You need to rest," the Elven Lord said in a voice so quiet that only Legolas could hear.

The prince smiled gently and laid his hand on Elrond's arm. "I'll be back soon. Just stay here, all right?"

Although he wanted to force Legolas to stay so he could look after him and at least attempt to reduce that strain on the young Elf's face, he nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Thank you," Legolas smiled appreciatively, moving past the Elven Lord and following the guard out, closing the door firmly behind him.

Now left alone, Elrond found himself staring at the door with a confused frown on his face. He had known Legolas for a long time and he had never seen him so distant. Through tragedies around Mirkwood, Legolas had been upset but he had always allowed Elrond in when things had gotten bad and had never completely blanked his old friend. Confusion melted into concern and he found himself restlessly pacing the room. All this was wrong. He had not expected any of this when he had left Imladris for Mirkwood in response to Legolas' vague and pleading letter. Of course, his instinct was to help Legolas in whatever was wrong even if he knew it would be difficult to handle given their complicated past but how could he do that if he didn't even know what was wrong?

A confused, upset Legolas he could handle but a distant Legolas was another matter altogether. He wasn't sure how to deal with this or what his boundaries were now they were no longer a couple. Yes, Legolas had sent for him but only to look after Thranduil, not necessarily to help him personally. This had never been a problem between them before but now faced with the quandary; Elrond found himself going around in frustrating circles. Thinking and pacing was getting him no where so Elrond made the decision to go and check on Thranduil. So he went to the door and tried to pull it open but found that it wouldn't open. Frowning, he pulled harder, hoping the door was merely jammed but then he stepped back. He had been locked in. Legolas had locked him in.

Shocked that his friend would do such a thing, Elrond went back to the door and listened carefully for any sound from outside but there was nothing that he could hear. He considered knocking to alert someone's attention in order for them to let him out but then he thought back to the blunt vacancy in the guards' demeanours and decided against it. Clearly something was wrong there and he wasn't going to chance stirring up trouble. Besides, this could prove to be a good opportunity to explore the palace a little.

Removing his cumbersome formal robe, Elrond went to the balcony doors, relieved to find that they had not been locked also, and peered over the high railing. It was quite a drop down but he had climbed worse in his life. However, he wasn't quite as practised in it as he once was so climbed cautiously over the railing, catching hold of the ivy growing almost all the way up the side of the building. He descended slowly, both because he wasn't sure of his footing and also because he was constantly checking beneath him for any signs of guards or other Mirkwood residents. The palace grounds remained completely devoid of people, however, and soon both of his feet were planted firmly on the ground again.

Silently, Elrond made his way around the house until he came to a door. Despite half expecting it to be locked, he managed to creep inside, pleased to find it remained unguarded. Even in the daylight the corridors of the great palace seemed dim and almost dingy. Thankfully though, Elrond recognised where he was and easily navigated his way around. He thought about trying to get a better look around the palace but decided that it was more important that he find Legolas and demand to know what was going on here than attempt to investigate himself. So he reoriented himself and headed for the Throne Room where Legolas had been called to hours ago.

Guards stood on either side of the large doors, staring vacantly ahead, seemingly unaware of Elrond's approach. However, the moment Elrond went to reach for the handle, their hands shot out to grab his arm. Their eyes were suddenly on him and they stepped sideways to block the doors.

"Can I go inside?" Elrond asked, shaking their hands off him and stepping backwards. Neither one of them responded so Elrond took a bold step towards the doors but the guards stood perfectly still, their hands straying to the swords fastened to their belts. "Is Prince Legolas in there?" Elrond received no answer but didn't dare attempt to shove past them. "Can you tell him that I need to see him?" Their eyes didn't so much as flicker over to him, showing he wasn't going to get a response from them so he took a couple of paces back, straightened out his tunic and nodded sharply. "Very well, I'll just wait out here for him."

For a long time Elrond paced back and forth in front of the Throne Room doors, occasionally glancing over at the guards but they remained unmoving, hands on their weapons as if expecting Elrond to attempt rushing the doors. The Elven Lord was patient though so he waited, silently pacing the corridor.

It must have been a couple of hours before the two guards suddenly stepped aside and sheathed their weapons. Elrond looked up in surprise at the movement but didn't have time to wonder at it before the door opened slowly and a weary-looking Legolas appeared. When the prince looked up and saw his Imladrian guest, a look of horror flitted across his face, followed by shock, then concern and finally it was all replaced by a weak smile.

"Lord Elrond, what are you doing here?" Legolas asked with what was clearly false cheer.

"Waiting for you," Elrond told him bluntly before softening his approach. "You were gone a long time, I got worried."

Legolas glanced over his shoulder at the two guards who remained unmoving and Elrond thought another flash of concern passed over his face although when he looked back at the older Elf there was a smile on his face once more. "Come, let's go and get some lunch," Legolas suggested brightly, placing his hand on Elrond's arm and leading him away.

"Legolas, what…?"

"Lunch in the dining halls?"

"Are they even open? I mean, your palace is deserted," Elrond snapped.

"Then we'll eat in my rooms."

"Legolas, what is going on here? Why…?"

"Let's just return to my rooms, I'll have lunch brought there," Legolas said, as if not hearing Elrond's questions as he dragged him almost desperately through the empty corridors.

Having had enough of all the rushing, intrigue and lying, Elrond stopped, halting Legolas' near sprint through the palace. "No, Legolas, stop. Talk to me, mellon nin. Tell me what is wrong," Elrond pleaded.

"Not here," the prince snapped. "Please."

"If you're in trouble you can tell me. I can help…"

"Elrond, please," the prince said, his tone once more pleading. Tears filled his eyes and he grasped Elrond's arms desperately as he gasped, "Please. Please, Elrond."

Concerned by this abrupt change, Elrond nodded, saying softly, "All right. All right, mellon nin." He gently moved Legolas' hands from his arms.

Relief flooded Legolas' features and he nodded sharply before taking a deep breath and dragging a now passive Elrond down the corridors faster then he had been doing previously. Instead of going to his own rooms, Legolas pulled Elrond into the king's room, closing the door firmly behind him, almost collapsing back against it in relief. Before even glancing in Elrond's direction, the prince went to the bed and checked on his father. Thranduil remained in the exact same state though, completely oblivious to his son's presence.

"We can talk in here," Legolas finally said softly to Elrond, looking over at the Elven Lord.

"And if I wish to leave this room will I be aloud or will you chain me up this time?" Elrond asked coldly, folding his arms across his chest.

"I am sorry about that," the blonde Elf said without any real regret.

"I had to climb through a window, Legolas."

"I'm sorry."

"I had to escape from your rooms, Legolas, as if I were a prisoner," Elrond continued dryly.

"You shouldn't have."

"Well, you shouldn't have locked me in. Now explain."

"I…It's comp…"

"Complicated?" Elrond shouted. "So you have said but I am pretty sure I could understand so start talking or I am leaving," he threatened angrily.

Legolas remained silent, looking down at the floor as if lost for words. Elrond sighed heavily in disappointment and went calmly towards the door but suddenly Legolas leapt forward, grabbing hold of the older Elf, practically dragging him away from the door. "No! No, don't go. Please, please don't go," Legolas cried, throwing himself into Elrond's arms, clinging to him so tightly that it robbed Elrond of his breath momentarily. For a minute the prince cried against his friend but when Elrond slowly wrapped his arms around the trembling young Elf, Legolas whimpered into his shoulder, "Please don't go."

"All right. It's all right, I'm not going anywhere," Elrond said softly, stroking Legolas' hair back. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't leave," Legolas' voice came, muffled by Elrond's shirt.

"I won't." Legolas nodded against him and seemed to relax a little in his arms. "Come and sit down," Elrond offered, leading Legolas slowly over to the couch by the window so they could also see Thranduil. Legolas sat down willingly, releasing his grip on Elrond so he could wipe the tears from his face with shaking hands. "Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry," Legolas said shakily, not meeting Elrond's eyes.

"It's all right. Can I get you a glass of water?" the Imladrian Lord asked kindly.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

Elrond nodded but then asked, "Legolas, what is happening?"

The young Elf shook his head sadly and lowered his face into his hands to disguise his pain. In a muffled, trembling voice he said despairingly, "I'm sorry, Elrond. I'm so sorry I got you involved in this."

"Involved in what?" Legolas shook his head although finally looked up again. "Legolas, talk to me. Tell me what is going on. Let me help you."

"You can't help."

"You don't know that. Tell me, please."

"I should never have asked you to come here. But I didn't know what else to do."

"Legolas…"

"I was just so…so worried about Ada. I thought that he would get better given time and he could fix everything when he woke up and…I… I feel so alone. I'm so alone," the prince cried, sobs shaking his slight frame.

Elrond took Legolas' hand and held it tightly. "You are not alone. I'm right here. Tell me what is going on so I can help." The blonde Elf shook his head but squeezed Elrond's hand tighter. "Legolas, I'm here now. Just tell me, please."

"I don't know how," Legolas said softly.

"Start with what happened to your father. How did he get stabbed?" Legolas shook his head, pain coming to his eyes once again. "All right then; _who_ stabbed him?"

This drew a shuddering sob from Legolas' lips and tear-filled eyes came up to meet Elrond's. He seemed to struggle with the words but then breathed, "I did."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.**

**OIOI**

**Summary: **After receiving a cryptic message from Mirkwood, Lord Elrond hurries to the aid of the realm's troubled Crown Prince and discovers that things now are so very different for both of them.

**Warning: **This story is about a romantic relationship between the two main characters – Elrond and Legolas. It concentrates almost solely on the friendship and comfort side of the relationship and there are no explicit scenes or anything that could really be described as slash. However, if you really don't like that kind of thing then please don't read.

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I am giving an extra chapter this week because today is my birthday and I need something to cheer myself up!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**OIOIOIOI**

**As You Were**

**OIOIOIOIOIO**

**Chapter 3**

**OIO**

Cold, stunned silence filled the room as Elrond digested this information. His brain worked furiously to make sense of it. Legolas had just told him that he had cut his own father with a poison-laced knife. When it did finally sink in, anger fuelled his response and he demanded, "What? Why?"

"Because I had no choice! You have to believe me, Elrond, I had no choice."

In disbelief, Elrond said, "But, Legolas, you…"

"I tried not to hurt him too badly."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"I had to, Elrond," Legolas cried. "Please understand."

"I don't understand. What is going on here?" Elrond yelled loudly, jumping up from his seat.

"Keep your voice down," Legolas hissed, suddenly panicked and looking nervously towards the door.

"Don't tell me what to do! You just told me that you tried to kill your own father."

"No, I said that I was the one who stabbed him. I never meant to seriously hurt him," Legolas protested and Elrond, beyond words, made a wordless exclamation. "I didn't want to do it, Elrond, but…they made me."

"Who?"

"_Them_. I don't know, Elrond. My father…I brought them into the palace and Ada let them stay. At first they were just…they just wanted to talk but then they…changed."

"Changed?"

"He just…They took everything, everyone."

"Legolas, you are not making any sense," Elrond interrupted the prince's rambling.

The young Elf shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "I can't think straight."

"Legolas, you look absolutely exhausted. When was the last time you had a full, proper, uninterrupted nights' sleep?"

The prince chuckled softly. "They are very demanding."

"And what have you been using to keep yourself awake?" Elrond asked in a kind, gentle voice.

Automatically, Legolas answered, "Nothing."

Looking Legolas up and down sceptically, Elrond softly said, "I recognised the signs, Legolas. What have you been taking?" For a long moment, Legolas looked deep into Elrond's dark eyes, searching for signs of anger or disappointment but Elrond showed neither of these things so with a weary sigh, Legolas got up and went to the desk. He pulled open the bottom drawer and retrieved one of dozens of identical vials stacked there. Returning to the couch and sitting back down, Legolas handed the small vial to Elrond. The healer held it up to the light and instantly recognised the contents. Frowning in concern, he looked back to the prince. "This is an extremely potent stimulant. How long have you been taking this?"

"I don't know – a month, maybe," Legolas admitted.

Shocked and further concerned by this information, Elrond said, "Legolas, do you realise how dangerous this is? You could have…"

"I couldn't let them get to my father," the prince interrupted defensively.

"Is that why you stabbed him, to keep him safe?" Elrond snapped back somewhat cruelly.

Legolas did not rise to the bait but remained calm, answering the question as if it had never been asked in anger. "They meant to kill him anyway. They told me to do it or they would make us both suffer before the end. Of course, I refused at first but my father insisted – he hoped to save me, I think – and eventually I was left with no choice. So I…I stabbed him. I poisoned the blade to knock him unconscious. After they had left me, I dragged him back here." Here Legolas paused, as if afraid to recall what happened next. "I managed to help him but kept him unconscious. Then they found that he was really alive. They were…very angry but I managed to convince them that the king was far more valuable to them alive but I wanted to protect him so I kept on dosing him with medicines I managed to steal from the healing halls. I told them he was badly injured and in a coma. None of Mirkwood's healers could help them so I told them of you. I told them that you were a great healer and were the only one with a chance of helping him." Legolas said all this slowly and calmly as if reading from an account in a book rather than retelling recent events from his life.

Elrond listened to call this is respectful silence but laid his hand on Legolas' arm. "Legolas, do you know who they are?"

"Only that they are Men from Gondor."

"You have an army in the stronghold; why weren't these Men arrested when you discovered they were not legitimate?"

"I tried but…they had some kind of control over our guards. They no longer responded to our orders. We were powerless against them and they had control."

"So these people now have complete control over Mirkwood?" Legolas nodded, finally meeting Elrond's eyes. "For how long?"

"Nearly three months now," Legolas answered, having to take a moment to work it out as all the days and weeks melded indistinguishably together.

"Three months. And all of your guards are now under their control?"

"No, not all. It seemed that their methods didn't work on all the Elves in the kingdom. Those who could not be controlled, they used the ones who could to round up those who remained of free will. I think they have most of the guards it didn't work on locked up in the dungeons. I don't know how many of them are still alive," the prince said sadly.

"It didn't work on you?" Elrond asked, moving his hand back onto Legolas' shoulder.

"No."

"And you have no clue what is controlling your people?"

This time, Legolas hesitated in answering but after a moment's thought he shook his head. "No."

"Nor what they want?"

Legolas smiled at this. "Mirkwood may not be much but it does still hold some value. Gold and jewels in the vaults. And although the land is decayed and over-run with evil, it still holds some small amount of worth."

"You haven't attempted to take it back?"

At this, Legolas scoffed softly and ran his hands over his tired eyes. "Between watching my father and trying to meet their demands I haven't had much time for anything else. All of Mirkwood's warriors are extremely well-trained and dangerous and now they are all standing against me. My own staff, my own protectors, are now ready to kill me. These are people I have known all my life, they are friends. To see them…out of their minds, no more than puppets…I can't stand it, Elrond." Although his voice grew slightly shakier as he said this, he next took a steadying breath to calm himself down and felt Elrond's hand squeeze his shoulder a little tighter in sympathy and support. Legolas looked up at him, his eyes now clear once more. "I am so sorry for dragging you into this," he said genuinely.

"Why did you send for me? You knew exactly what keeps the king unconscious. And why have I been allowed in?"

"I told them that the king was dying and that only he knew where the best treasures of Mirkwood were kept and they would never get their hands on them without him. Also they know that if he dies they will have no more control over me," Legolas explained softly.

"And why am I not locked up also?"

Legolas chuckled under his breath. "You are not a threat to them and until you become one you are simply my guest here and they have no cause to interfere."

"What if I do become a threat to them?"

"Then they'll either try to control you, lock you up or…kill you. But I won't let that happen." Legolas added this last bit quickly, although Elrond had shown no sign of fear at his words.

Calmly, Elrond asked, "Is that why you locked me in your room when you left?"

Legolas looked into Elrond's eyes and offered him a wry smile. "I didn't think you would climb out of the window."

Elrond laughed softly. "I have to confess I don't make a habit but I was worried about you."

A sad look crossed Legolas' face at this. "I'm sorry," he said in a quiet voice.

"Legolas, why did you send for me, really? No more lies," the Imladrian Lord asked quietly.

The prince bowed his head, looking down at his clasped hands. Tears blurred his vision but he blinked them away. The words stuck in his throat and he had to clear it before he could speak. "I didn't want to be alone," he whispered in a trembling voice as though ashamed. "Three months and you're the first person…" He cut himself off, afraid to speak the words. "I'm sorry."

Elrond shifted closer to him, wrapping his arm around the trembling young Elf. Indeed, he could almost feel the deep, unrelenting loneliness coming off the prince in waves. As he hugged him, Elrond wondered if this was the first real comfort Legolas had had in all that time and he felt desperately sorry for him. "It's all right," he soothed kindly, feeling Legolas pressed close to him.

After a moment though Legolas pulled away and wiped away his tears then rubbed his tired eyes. "I know it's a selfish thing to want and I am so sorry."

Laying his hands over Legolas', Elrond said, "Do not keep apologising to me. The only thing I am annoyed at is that you did not send for my help sooner."

"I couldn't. I was so afraid for you," Legolas replied, his voice still shaking.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here now," Elrond hushed, pulling the younger Elf close once more. Legolas rested his head against Elrond's shoulder and the Elven Lord heard him sigh softly as though relishing this peaceful moment while it lasted. "I don't know how, but we are going to work this out, all right?"

Suddenly, Legolas sat up straight, shifting away from Elrond in horror. "No! No, Elrond, you're going to return to Rivendell first thing tomorrow. I'm not going to put you in danger – or rather, _more _danger. I don't do it."

"I am not leaving, Legolas," Elrond told him in surprise.

"You have to. I'll tell them that there was nothing you could do to help Ada – or at least that you have prevented his death – and that I've sent you back to Imladris and that you know nothing about what's going on here."

"You think they'll let me just walk out of here?" Elrond asked sceptically.

"You pose them no threat."

"And if I go home and tell others about this?"

"They believe that I won't tell you anything."

"I could go home, summon my army and destroy their army and release you," Elrond suggested.

"Don't be so stupid, Elrond," Legolas spat out almost violently, getting up and starting to pace in front of the slightly startled Lord of Imladris. He had never heard Legolas speak quite so bitterly before. "Do you really think they haven't thought of that? The guards may be under their control but they are still the people I grew up with. Killing them is killing innocents and I won't do that, Elrond, even if it means I have to die myself," Legolas shouted angrily. "No, you have to go back to Rivendell and stay there."

"And what are you going to do when I'm gone?" Elrond asked, his own temper rising in frustration at Legolas' reasoning.

"I…I don't know but I'm not going to put anyone else in danger. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you now."

Elrond got to his feet and placed himself in front of Legolas to stop him pacing. "I am sorry I suggested that we mount an attack. Of course I would never put innocent souls in harm's way, but you have to understand that I am still absorbing all this. But, Legolas, I am not going to leave you. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you when I could have prevented it," the dark Elf said kindly. "Please don't ask me to leave you again," he added in a quiet voice.

Legolas nodded and lowered his eyes again as they filled with tears. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted," he apologised sincerely.

"Shh, it's all right. It's understandable; you're tired," he sympathised.

The prince bobbed his head again and looked down at where Elrond's hand entangled their fingers together. "You know, when I first thought about contacting someone for help, you were the only person I could think of."

Elrond smiled and tucked a messy, loose lock of hair behind Legolas' ear. "I'm glad you did."

"You are kidding, right?" Legolas laughed despairingly.

"Not at all. Despite everything that has occurred between us, I still want to help you. You know you can always come to me if you're in trouble."

"This is a little more than 'trouble', don't you think?" Legolas sighed shakily, stepping closer to Elrond.

"Well, I'm here now and I'm not leaving. You're not alone anymore, understand?"

The sweet words were said with such genuine kindness that as Legolas nodded, a shaky sob escaped him again. Elrond pulled Legolas into a hug, holding him close as he shook with silent cries. With his face buried in Elrond's shirt, Legolas closed his eyes and concentrated on the soothing feel of Elrond's gentle hands rubbing circles on his back. It just felt good to be held by another person, someone who offered comfort rather than pain, that tears pricked his eyes. The warmth and love that surrounded him also warmed his heart and a little of the tension drained away.

When he felt his body starting to relax too much though he became worried that he might just fall asleep standing up in Elrond's strong arms so he pulled away, forcing his eyes open and wiped his tears from his cheeks with the sleeve of his tunic. "I'm sorry," he sniffed

"It's all right," Elrond stressed once more, letting his hands now rest on Legolas' arms. "Now, first thing's first, have they hurt you at all?"

"Not really," Legolas answered vaguely.

"What does 'not really' mean? Is it a yes or a no?"

"Nothing," the prince snapped, stepping away from Elrond.

"Nothing? Legolas, if you want me to help you then you're going to have to be honest with me," Elrond told him, reaching out to take his arms.

"Don't touch me. Get off of me," the young prince snapped angrily, taking a couple of steps back, as if afraid of the touch.

Elrond held his hands up – a display that he wasn't going to harm Legolas. "All right, I won't touch you," he assured kindly, startled but not offended by Legolas' harsh words.

Legolas leaned back against Thranduil's bed and ran trembling hands down his face. "I'm sorry, Elrond. I didn't mean to…I…I just can't…think straight."

This time Elrond walked boldly over to Legolas and took his hands firmly, looking into Legolas' glassy eyes. "Honestly, I am not surprised. You look like you're about to collapse."

"I'm all right," Legolas sighed. "Well, except…"

"Except?"

The young Elf smiled thinly. "Will you promise me you'll wait right here and not move?"

"Legolas…"

"Promise. Please."

Elrond shrugged and nodded. "All right, I promise," he agreed. For a long moment, Legolas stared into his eyes as if trying to convince himself that Elrond was telling the truth. Then the younger Elf nodded sharply and stepped away. "Where are you…?" Elrond started but Legolas had already run into the bathroom, hastily closing the door behind him. For a moment, the Elven Lord stood bemused as he waited for Legolas to finish. A small smile crossed his face but he wiped it off when Legolas stepped back out, looking considerably more relieved than before. "Feel better?" he asked with a small laughed. The young Elf nodded a little sheepishly. "You know, I could have waited for an explanation if you needed to go."

"Sorry."

"I swear, if you apologise to me one more time…"

"As I said, I have been a little pressed for time," Legolas said softly, taking his father's hand in his own.

"So pressed for time that you couldn't go to the bathroom?"

"He looks peaceful, right?" the prince said in a soft voice.

The Lord of Imladris followed Legolas' gaze down to the sleeping king. "Yes, he looks very peaceful."

"I had no choice."

"I believe that," Elrond said softly.

"Tell me he'll be all right," Legolas pleaded, his voice cracking.

Elrond walked over to Legolas and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around the young Elf. "He will be all right now. And you did do the right thing, Legolas. You did the only thing you could," he whispered honestly. He gently reached up and smoothed Legolas' hair over his stooped shoulder. "It's going to be all right now." Legolas leaned back slightly against him and for a while Elrond just held onto the young Elf silently. Eventually though he felt Legolas beginning to sway slightly on his feet and feared that he was going to fall if he didn't lie down soon. How on earth the young Elf was still on his feet was a mystery to the healer. "Come on, I think it's time you got some rest," he told Legolas and the prince startled slightly at the words.

"No, I should…"

"It's getting late. There's nothing either of us can do tonight."

"But…"

"No buts," Elrond insisted, turning Legolas around so they were face to face.

"It's too dangerous. And it's only a few hours until dawn anyway," Legolas pointed out.

"I don't care. I'm a healer and I'm telling you that you are going to sleep," Elrond told him in a firm voice.

"No, I won't put you in harm's way."

"How is you going to sleep putting me in harm's way?"

"Because you will do something stupid and get yourself hurt and I won't let it happen," Legolas insisted, his tone now angry again.

"If I swear I won't leave you side?"

Legolas shook his head. "I'll be fine. Just give me the…" He went to pick the bottle of stimulant Elrond had left on the table but the healer got there first and snatched it out of Legolas' reach. "Elrond, give it to me," the prince demanded. "Now, Elrond! I am in charge here, not you, give it back."

"No. No more of this. It is too dangerous, Legolas."

"Elrond, I don't have a choice. Give me the bottle."

"No. You have already been using this poison for far too long; far longer than any competent healer would deem safe. Look what it's doing to you." Gently, Elrond took Legolas' trembling hands in his own, making the blonde Elf also look down.

Tears filled his eyes and he shivered slightly. "I…I can't…I need it, Elrond. I can't do this otherwise," he said shakily.

"Listen; if we are left with no other option then I can give you a properly controlled dose. But only if it becomes absolutely necessary."

"There is no other option," Legolas snapped bluntly.

Remaining calm in the face of Legolas' harsh words, Elrond softly said, "Yes, there is."

"What?"

"It is called sleep, mellon nin," Elrond told him in a gentle voice. "Now, answer me honestly, when was the last time you had a good, full nights' sleep?"

"Honestly, I can't remember. All the days sort of blur together."

"That means a long time," Elrond pointed out and Legolas just shrugged, as if worried that his temper would flare up again if he spoke. "Do they expect you to remain in this room tonight?"

"I am here most of the time but it is not necessary."

"So, it wouldn't be at all suspicious if you stayed in your own rooms?"

"No," Legolas answered tersely, wondering why the Lord of Imladris was being purposefully annoying, fraying at his nerves.

"And if I stay with you?"

Legolas shook his head, at the same time taking a slow breath in to control his temper. "They won't care."

"And Thranduil?"

"They won't come near him. For now he is my problem. I have given him enough sedative to last at least until tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow evening? What on earth have you been using?"

"Oh." Legolas went straight to the bedside table and pulled out a large bottle of tranquiliser. "I managed to steal it from the healing halls. I have been guessing the dose."

"This is an extremely potent tranquiliser, Legolas. To just guess at an appropriate dose is extremely dangerous. You're not a healer; you don't know how to correctly and safely use this kind of medication," Elrond lectured without even thinking.

"Don't you think I know that?" Legolas shouted loudly. "I live my every day – my every second – wondering if he'll ever wake up. I worry every day that what I have done might just kill him. I'm terrified every second of every day that I have killed my own father, slowly poisoning him to death. But it's all I can do, Elrond. It's all I can do."

"All right, all right. I didn't mean to imply that you were doing the wrong thing," Elrond calmed.

Shakily, Legolas took a deep breath. "I'm doing the best I can, Elrond, I really am."

"I know. I know you are. I'm sure that Thranduil will be all right for the time being. So Thranduil's fine and I'm not likely to get slaughtered in my sleep…"

"Don't say that," Legolas exclaimed in horror at the mere thought.

"I'm sorry," the older Elf apologised sincerely. "What I mean is that it's safe for now, right?"

"Yes," the prince said wearily.

"All right then. I need time to think and you have to sleep."

As Elrond took Legolas' hand and pulled him to the door, the blonde Elf demanded, "Where are we going?"

"You are going to lie down."

Suddenly, Legolas stopped abruptly and tugged on Elrond's arm to halt him too. "No, Elrond, I can't…I have to…"

Ignoring the younger Elf's objections, Elrond laid his hand on the door handle and asked, "Is it safe to go out there right now?"

Although Legolas rolled his eyes in irritation, he answered, "Yes."

With confidence that actually made Legolas envious to watch, Elrond yanked the door open, took Legolas' hand and dragged him out into the corridor past the completely stoic and unflinching guards outside. Legolas just had time to pull the door closed behind them before he found himself being led the short way down the hallway to Legolas' bedroom. Although Elrond was slightly nervous that the guards would suddenly pounce on them but they did not so much as glance their way. Legolas seemed completely unconcerned by the unseeing Elves though, which comforted Elrond somewhat. Nevertheless he breathed a sigh of relief when they reached Legolas' rooms and he was able to close the door on the eerie guards.

As Elrond lit the lamps in the room, he asked, "Are you allowed to eat?" Judging by the amount of weight Legolas appeared to have lost the answer was 'no'.

"Of course. Just lately though, I haven't…"

"Had the time?" Elrond guessed and Legolas nodded in confirmation. "You have to make time, Legolas. You need to take better care of yourself. How…?"

"I can go to the kitchens," Legolas said, as if almost excited at the prospect of leaving the room. "You wait here. Don't leave."

"Wait, Legolas," Elrond called before he left. "Get something for yourself."

The prince nodded and slipped out of the door. Although Elrond worried for his friend he had to admit to being rather relieved that it wasn't he who had to walk past those cold, empty shells in place of the Elves of Mirkwood. The chill that had clung to him when he had first come to Mirkwood had now returned full force and he found himself nervous to be left alone. So he busied himself tidying up the room, lighting a fire and trying to make the room as comfortable as possible for when the prince returned.

It took longer than Elrond would have liked for Legolas to return but when he did he looked no worse off than when he had left and he now carried a tray of food and two mugs full of steaming liquid, which Elrond assumed was tea. He got up from where he had been sitting on the bed and relieved Legolas of the tray, noting the sparse and extremely simple selection of foods laid out on the plates.

Elrond encouraged the prince to eat the food he had brought and the prince did so although it seemed he took no pleasure in it. For a while, Elrond left him in silence but then asked, "Legolas, about these guards…"

"What?" Legolas nearly yelled as if the break in silence annoyed him greatly.

Once again ignoring the tone, Elrond continued, "They don't follow your orders but can they hear you?"

"I don't know," Legolas sighed, taking a sip of his tea.

"And the Men, have you tried reasoning with them?"

"What do you think?" Legolas shouted, shoving his plate from his lap onto the bed. A moment of silence followed before the young Elf sighed and ran his hands over his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's all right. Maybe now isn't the best time for questions." Legolas nodded, bowing his head. "I would imagine that that concoction of yours is beginning to wear off by now," Elrond said without anger or judgement and Legolas responded with a nod. The way he was feeling right then, he was certain that the stimulating drug he used to keep himself awake was completely gone from his system. "Have you ever crashed on this before?" Elrond asked softly, now sounding a little more like the sympathetic healer he normally was.

"No," Legolas answered softly.

"You've been taking it continuously?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"Well, you do now."

"Elrond, this is a bad idea," the prince sighed heavily.

"Mellon nin, you have to rest. There is only so long even the Elven body can go without proper sleep no matter how many drugs they take. And it is doing you no good. What you're feeling right now is only going to get worse the longer you leave it. It has to catch up with you eventually. You can't go on like this, Legolas. Look at yourself: the erratic temper, the inability to think with clarity, the trembling in your hands. If you carry on like this you are going to make yourself really unwell and then you will be no use at all to your father or to me. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Elrond then gently asked.

In a small voice, Legolas answered, "Yes."

"All right," Elrond said gently, his own voice quiet. "Now, either you sleep willingly or I'll drug you unconscious."

Legolas' hand shot out and grasped Elrond's in shock. "No! No, Elrond, you can't. Please don't," he pleaded.

"Shh, shh, it's all right. Calm down. I was only joking. I'm sorry."

"Promise me," Legolas demanded urgently.

"I promise. Besides, I suspect that in an hour or so you won't need it anyway." As Legolas sighed in relief though, Elrond noticed him sway slightly on the bed. Placing his hand on Legolas' back in case he needed the support, Elrond muttered to himself, "Or perhaps under an hour." To Legolas he said, "Do you want to get changed into something more comfortable?"

"I'm fine. It's probably best if I stay as I am."

"If that's what you want," Elrond agreed readily. Standing up, the Elven Lord encouraged, "Come on, lie down." Legolas glanced down at the large bed as if it represented his greatest threat. "Mellon nin, you must be shattered; why are you so reluctant?"

Another long silence followed before Legolas spoke in a voice so quiet Elrond had to strain to hear. "I'm afraid," he admitted averting his eyes in embarrassment.

"You don't have to be afraid, mellon nin. I'll be right here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. But you have to rest, Legolas."

The prince nodded and Elrond saw a tear slide down his cheek. Immediately, Legolas wiped the wet trail away and shakily apologised, "Sorry."

"Stop apologising," Elrond smiled sadly, taking Legolas' hand.

"I…I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"Firstly, I think you were not entirely aware of what you were saying or certainly weren't able to stop yourself. And secondly, stop stalling." Legolas chuckled at this and looked up at his friend. "Lie back," he said, this time laying his hands on Legolas' shoulders and guiding him gently down so he was laid on the bed. "That's it," Elrond smiled.

"It's nearly dawn anyway."

"Then sleep for a couple of hours," Elrond said, pulling the sheets up over the younger Elf. "There you go."

"Elrond, promise me you won't do anything," Legolas pleaded once more.

"I won't do anything. I will be right here with you."

"And wake me if they come for me. Don't argue with them."

"I won't."

"If you argue with them it'll make them suspicious," the prince stressed even though he was having to fight to keep his eyes open.

"I promise you, I won't do anything or say anything to put either of us in danger. Go to sleep whilst you can."

Legolas nodded but a small smile crossed his pale lips. "Thank you for coming."

Elrond sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Legolas' hair back kindly. "Shh, close your eyes." At this, Legolas' eyes fluttered closed, simply unable to stay awake any longer. "You just sleep now," Elrond whispered but he knew Legolas didn't hear him as he was already fast asleep. For a while Elrond sat in silence, watching as Legolas' breathing evened out and his previously tense body relaxed back on the bed. It really was amazing how much the prince seemed to relax as the tension drained from his body. Even his face loosened, his creases of worry smoothed out and he looked remarkably small and vulnerable beneath the sheets. As he watched Legolas' steady breathing, Elrond felt the urge to look beneath the thick, wrinkled clothing Legolas wore and check that he really wasn't injured; he just couldn't believe Legolas' claim that he was all right.

Elrond longed to wrap his arms tightly around the young Elf he loved so much. The despair radiating from him made Elrond's heart ache. Clearly, Legolas had been through a lot – seemingly already more than he could really handle. He wished he could take away the fear in Legolas' eyes, make them sparkle with laughter again. In all the years he had known the prince he'd never seen him look so grim and hopeless.

He hoped that after Legolas had been allowed to sleep for a while that they could talk properly and he could get some real answers about what was going on in Mirkwood. In the state he was currently in, Legolas was no good to Elrond. The poor Elf could hardly think straight and that was a worrying thing. Elrond wondered what exactly had happened to the young prince.

Once Legolas was resting peacefully, Elrond moved over to the divan and laid back, dragging the woollen thrown down to cover himself. Truth be told, he was still a little weary himself from the long ride from Imladris. As he laid there trying to drift off into sleep, Elrond once again wished that he had asked Glorfindel or his own sons – or the whole of the Imladrian Guard – to come with him on this unofficial trip to Mirkwood. He considered, perhaps, attempting to smuggle a message out of the kingdom but he knew it was too risky, at least until he knew what they were really up against.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.**

**OIOI**

**Summary: **After receiving a cryptic message from Mirkwood, Lord Elrond hurries to the aid of the realm's troubled Crown Prince and discovers that things now are so very different for both of them.

**Warning: **This story is about a romantic relationship between the two main characters – Elrond and Legolas. It concentrates almost solely on the friendship and comfort side of the relationship and there are no explicit scenes or anything that could really be described as slash. However, if you really don't like that kind of thing then please don't read.

**OIOIOIOI**

**As You Were**

**OIOIOIOIOIO**

**Chapter 4**

**OIO**

Although he tried to sleep, Elrond found that his mind would not switch off and he ended up spending the remainder of the night trying to force his body into sleep. When the grey light of dawn shone through the drapes Elrond decided to give up on his battle and shoved his blanket aside and got to his feet, stretching out his aching muscles. He first checked on Legolas but the young Elf remained unchanged and Elrond couldn't help but smile gently.

It was only a few minutes later that a rapping came from the door, startling Elrond from his thoughts. Frowning, he went to the door, looking briefly over to the bed to find Legolas undisturbed by the sound. He remembered his earlier promise to Legolas not to challenge the guards when they came. Not quite knowing what to expect from this next encounter, Elrond opened the door to find a severe-looking servant standing in the corridor.

"Good morning," Elrond greeted cordially, keeping up the pretence that he still believed everything in Mirkwood was fine. He even managed a small smile.

The servant showed no such graciousness, not even looking directly at Elrond as he demanded, "Legolas is needed now." Not a hint of emotion entered the Elf's voice and he completely forgot any kind of protocol in addressing his prince.

Keeping his calm, Elrond said, "Can it not wait?"

"No."

"Are you certain?" Trying his luck, Elrond leaned closer and spoke softly, "Prince Legolas is sleeping. I fear he has been rather over-taxing himself and is thoroughly worn out. Perhaps there is someone else who can handle the issue." The servant stood unmoving and unyielding in the doorway. "Please, just a couple more hours. I'm sure your advisors will understand."

"Legolas is needed," the servant repeated as though he hadn't heard Elrond's plea.

"Whatever this is is so important that it cannot wait even a few hours?" Elrond demanded in frustration.

"No."

Sighing deeply, Elrond nodded. "Very well, I'll go and wake him. Wait here; he'll be with you in a moment." Without waiting to be challenged, Elrond closed the door on the unflinching servant. That had not gone as he had wished. He'd rather hoped that he could reason with these people but it appeared that Legolas had been correct, they really were impossible. For a moment, Elrond stood in silence, considering his options. Truthfully, he didn't have any options yet though. Not yet anyway.

Reluctantly, Elrond returned to the bedroom where Legolas remained asleep in bed. He desperately wanted to leave the prince alone; Legolas needed the rest but there was nothing else he could do right then. He walked over to the bed and very gently pulled the sheets down. Laying his hand on Legolas' arm, he shook the young prince, calling his name. Legolas stirred at the disturbance but his eyes didn't open. Elrond continued shaking the younger Elf, hoping to wake him as gently as possible.

"Legolas," Elrond called a little louder, laying his other hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Legolas, mellon nin, wake up." This time, Legolas groaned softly and shrugged Elrond off before rolling onto his side away from the disturbance. However, Elrond wasn't going to give up so he knelt on the bed and shook Legolas' shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you have to wake up. There is a servant outside demanding your presence."

At this, Legolas' eyes were forced open and he looked blearily around until he found Elrond sat beside him. "Elrond?" he mumbled wearily.

"I'm sorry to wake you but you told me not to make them suspicious and I fear I am already pushing my luck with this one." Legolas blinked up at him in confusion. "Sorry, mellon nin. You need to get up." Elrond slid his arm under Legolas' shoulders and slowly helped the young Elf sit up, which Legolas did although he swayed slightly, blinking wearily again. It was just so hard to keep his eyes open. He was so tired. Surely another hour wouldn't hurt.

"I'm sorry, Legolas, but you do need to get up now," Elrond's voice filtered through the haze of exhaustion. He looked up in surprise, not having realised he had said that last part out loud.

"What time is it?" Legolas asked, glancing at the window.

"Just a few minutes after dawn; you only slept for a couple of hours," the Elven healer explained as he got to his feet and pulled the sheets fully off of Legolas' legs.

"Oh, right." Legolas swallowed back a yawn and fought the urge to lie back down again and return to the wonderful abyss of sleep. It took a moment, but he shuffled to the edge of the bed and moved his legs over the side, slipping his feet into his shoes.

Once he was ready, Legolas stood up, pausing when he swayed slightly on the spot. Elrond took his arm to steady him and asked in concern, "Are you all right?"

Legolas nodded, "Yes. Can you go and check on my father? And, Elrond, please, stay there today until I return. Don't do anything without me. Please."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

Elrond smiled slightly. "I promise. Listen, don't worry about me. Just look after yourself," he said, looking into Legolas' eyes as he nodded. "I will see to your father and wait there for you, all right?"

"Thank you," Legolas smiled before slowly going to the door. He longed to stay with Elrond. Amazingly, he actually felt safe now in Mirkwood with Elrond there, even if he did fear constantly for the Lord of Rivendell's life and knew that there was nothing either of them could do about their situation. Even so, he opened the door and silently followed the vacant servant through the corridors. Dread welled in his chest as he approached the Throne Room. For those few short hours with Elrond sat at his side, taking some of the responsibility with Thranduil, he had actually felt better. With a shaking hand, he opened the door and stepped inside, bracing himself for the long day that lay ahead.

**OIOIOIO**

Elrond found himself pacing again. Every now and then he would pause and cast a nervous glance over at either the sleeping Thranduil or the closed door. It was gone midnight and Legolas had still not returned. Even more disconcerting was that a couple of hours ago, two Mirkwood Elves had walked right in, huddled around the bed to check on Thranduil without so much as acknowledging Elrond's presence. To keep up the pretence, Elrond had asked if he could help them with something but they had just awkwardly bowed to him and left without saying a word. This brief encounter had put him on edge and Legolas' long absence was doing nothing to ease his anxiety. Hence the pacing.

For most of the day Elrond had done as Legolas had instructed, ignoring his growing restlessness and the fact he had eaten nothing all day. Once, he had opened the door but quickly closed it again when the guards standing outside suddenly looked over at him. After that, he had remained in the room, trying to stifle the growing sense that he was trapped.

Just as Elrond was beginning to think that the young Elf was not going to come back that night, the door opened. Elrond jumped in surprise but relaxed when Legolas stepped inside carrying a tray of food and tea.

"Thank the Valar," Elrond exclaimed, rushing over to the prince, who closed the door gently behind him. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Elrond. Calm down," Legolas said soothingly, going over to the table by the couch and putting the tray down.

"You've been gone for hours. You're all right?" Elrond asked in concern.

"I'm fine," the prince smiled.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Elrond took Legolas' arm before he could walk over to the bed in order to check on his father. "Come and sit down," he instructed, leading Legolas over to the couch and making him sit down.

As the prince sat down, a soft sigh escaped him and he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, Elrond was sat next to him. "How is Ada?" he asked the Lord of Rivendell.

"He's all right – unchanged."

"You gave him the sedative at noon?"

"I did. He continued to sleep soundly."

"Lucky him," Legolas mumbled, his eyes flicking over to Thranduil.

Elrond's hand was suddenly resting on his shoulder and Legolas looked back at him. "Do you want to go and lie down?" he asked kindly.

The prince shook his head and smiled. "No, I'm fine."

"I'll make you some tea," the Rivendell Elf offered.

"Thank you. No one came by whilst I was gone?"

As he mixed the herbs Legolas had brought into the steaming water, Elrond answered, "Two people came by a couple of hours ago."

Suddenly, Legolas was perched on the edge of his seat, his eyes alarmed. "What happened? Are you all right? Did they hurt you? Did they hurt Ada?"

"No," Elrond assured him, sitting back down and holding out the mug to the younger Elf, who didn't take it but continued to stare at Elrond, waiting for more details. "They came in, didn't so much as glance my way, and looked at Thranduil. I asked them if they needed anything…"

"You spoke to them?" Legolas exclaimed.

"It would have looked odder if I hadn't. Anyway, when I talked to them they looked over at me then simply left."

"That's it?"

"That's it. I didn't engage them, just as you said."

"Good," Legolas sighed in relief, sitting back.

"You're sure you're all right? You look pale – more so than before, I mean."

"I'm fine." Those two little words that left Legolas' mouth whenever asked how he was were starting to get on Elrond's nerves.

"Here, drink your tea and have something to eat," the older Elf instructed, gently pressing the warm mug into Legolas' chilled hands, noticing how they trembled slightly as he accepted the hot drink. In truth, Elrond was even more concerned about the prince than before. Somehow, Legolas just felt different to him although he couldn't quite explain in what way. Of course, the young Elf was obviously exhausted but there was something else Elrond just couldn't put his finger on. He wished that Legolas would fully confide in him about how he was feeling now but he was reluctant to force the young Elf into talking to him whilst he was clearly so fragile.

Elrond passed Legolas a sparse plate of food and the prince ate it without emotion or joy. They sat in silence and Legolas never once looked away from his father. He seemed so lost in his own thoughts that Elrond kept his silence, eating his own food whilst he had the chance. Once Legolas' plate was empty he placed it back on the table and drained his tea before laying that on the table as well.

"Legolas, can I ask you something?" Elrond asked quietly. Legolas sat back on the sofa and turned to face his old friend, nodding gently. "Why can't we just wake Thranduil up? That way there would be three of us – not great odds but better than just two."

"No."

"But…"

"No, Elrond," Legolas snapped in annoyance. "I won't have my father put in any more danger. At least if he's asleep he's safe."

"But he can help us if…"

"I said no. I'm not going to discuss this anymore."

"All right," Elrond agreed quietly, dropping the subject for the time being. "I'm sorry." Legolas nodded and relaxed again now he believed the argument to be over. "Legolas, it's going to be all right now, you know," Elrond said in a kind, soft voice, reaching over and smoothing blonde hair back from Legolas' pasty forehead.

The prince leaned into the contact and, when Elrond laid his arm over his shoulders, leaned against the healer, laying his head on Elrond's shoulder. "I'm glad you're here," he murmured, allowing his eyes to slip closed.

Elrond smiled slightly, slipping his arm down to hold Legolas by the waist, hugging him close. "So am I." For a while, Elrond held the prince close but he started to grown concerned that Legolas really needed to lay down and rest so he pulled away a little but stopped when he looked down to find that the young Elf had fallen asleep against him. The Elven Lord leaned forward carefully to place his own mug down on the table and then leaned back, wrapping Legolas in his arms, pressing a kiss into his hair. "Sleep well," he breathed, happy to hold the young Elf close whilst he rested.

For the next few hours, Legolas slept deeply. At first, he rested happily against Elrond's shoulder but after an hour or so he opened his eyes and sleepily moved to lie down on the couch, cushioning his head on Elrond's lap before closing his eyes and going back to sleep. Although Elrond thought he should probably try and get Legolas to a proper bed, the young Elf just looked so peaceful where he was that he decided to just leave him be. Besides, Elrond felt rather contented like this. It was the first truly peaceful moment he'd had since finding out about all this.

Although a couple of times Elrond found himself starting to doze off in the soothing light of the fire and the feel of Legolas laid over him, for most of the time the prince slept and Elrond watched over him in contentment. Carefully, so as not to wake his friend, Elrond let his fingers slide through the soft blonde hair that splayed out over his lap. In the past twenty years or so since they had separated, Elrond had missed sharing these quiet, contented moments with his golden prince. After the quite cruel hurtful words they had spat at each other the last time they had been in the same room together, Elrond had been convinced that they could never spend a quiet moment together again. And he had to admit that it felt nice – like it had before. Blinking his eyes to clear his mind, Elrond shook his head. It wasn't healthy to be thinking like this. Legolas didn't need more confusion in his life right then. He didn't send for Elrond to sort out their troubled relationship, he sent for help and Elrond had to provide that without complication.

Sighing heavily, Elrond rested his head back, letting his fingers work through Legolas' hair. He tried to think upon their situation some more but once again found his mind going around in circles. No wonder Legolas was worn out if he had had to think like this for the past months.

Before his frustration could get the better of him, Elrond's reverie was disturbed by Legolas shifting on the couch and murmuring something indistinguishably under his breath. Elrond stroked Legolas' hair again, hoping to soothe him back into sleep but Legolas groaned under his breath then his eyes snapped open with a gasp.

"Shh, it's all right," Elrond assured kindly, noting Legolas' trembling and too-fast breathing.

"Elrond?" the young Elf asked, looking up at him.

"I'm here, mellon nin."

Sighing, Legolas laid his head back against Elrond's warm legs, looking around the nearly dark room. "Oh, I was dreaming," the prince said softly.

"I guessed. Was it a pleasant dream?"

"It was about you."

Elrond chuckled lightly, "So no."

The young Elf ignored the quip and continued softly, "I dreamed they took you away from me, that my father passed to the Halls of Waiting and I stood in my room watching as Mirkwood burned before me."

Although Elrond actually shuddered at the image, he whispered, "We won't let that happen. Everything's going to be all right." Once more, he smoothed Legolas' hair back from his forehead then ran his hand down Legolas' arm. "Go back to sleep. Rest while you can." For a while, Legolas remained where he was, not sleeping but just resting, concentrating on the feel of Elrond's hand running over his arm. But after a while, the young Elf sat up, raking his fingers through his untidy hair. "Are you all right?" Elrond asked, also sitting up straight.

"I'll be right back," Legolas told him, getting stiffly to his feet.

"Where are you going?"

Legolas pointed across the room. "Bathroom."

"Right. Sorry," Elrond smiled apologetically. He watched Legolas head for the bathroom, pausing to check on his father on the way past. Truthfully, Elrond's concern for the prince was growing by the minute. It didn't escape his notice that Legolas limped slightly as he walked or that he looked even wearier.

Whilst he waited for Legolas to return, Elrond stood up and stretched out his aching muscles. He walked over to the bed and checked more thoroughly on the sleeping king. Thranduil remained in his peaceful, drugged oblivion though. He briefly wondered if he should consider giving Legolas something too but given the circumstances it probably wasn't a good idea.

Just as Elrond was replacing a clean sheet over the king, his sharp hearing picked up what he thought to be a hiss of pain from the bathroom. Immediately, he went over to the door and listened for a moment before rapping gently on the door. "Legolas, are you all right in there?" he called, leaning in close to the door so he could hear any response.

A tight voice called back after a moment, "Yes, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine," Elrond said but Legolas didn't respond. "Can I come in?"

Legolas responded immediately this time. "No!" he exclaimed abruptly, which was followed by a hiss of pain.

"I'm coming in." Elrond gave him fair warning but ignored another cry of 'no'. He pushed the unlocked door open to find Legolas perched on the edge of the bath, his feet placed in blood-tinted water, his shirt open to reveal his chest, which was badly cut and bruised. Elrond took all this in with mounting horror. This was the first time, he realised, that he had seen Legolas without his shirt on. The prince had managed to hide this ever since Elrond had arrived in Mirkwood nearly four days ago. And he was supposed to be a great healer – Elrond could have kicked himself for not noticing this earlier.

"Legolas, why on earth didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Elrond finally found his voice and rushed forward.

"It's fine," the prince assured, trying to button his shirt up even though Elrond had already seen the evidence.

"It is not fine," Elrond exclaimed, reaching over and pulling Legolas' shirt apart again to find wounds peppering Legolas' bruised chest and abdomen. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Legolas replied automatically.

"Stop pretending everything is fine. This is not nothing, Legolas. This is serious. Valar, Legolas, this is not nothing," Elrond said in a voice full of both sympathy and anger. "Here, get down from there so I can take a look at you." Legolas complied, lifting his legs over the edge of the bath. "What happened to your feet?" Elrond gasped when Legolas swivelled around. Elrond knelt on the floor so he could get a proper look at Legolas' cut, bleeding feet. Even with the swelling, Elrond could tell that there were a few broken bones in each foot. Honestly, without any kind of relief, Elrond didn't understand how the prince could stand without massive amounts of pain. Gently, he took one foot in his hands but quickly pulled back when Legolas flinched and hissed in pain. "Sorry."

Elrond sat up straight to look at Legolas' chest and abdomen. There were several cuts where Legolas had either been sliced or jabbed with lightly with a sharp blade but more concerning was the huge bruise covering his chest and once more, Elrond guessed that he had several cracked or broken ribs.

"Ai, Legolas, why didn't you say something earlier?" Elrond asked in a whisper.

"It's all right," Legolas insisted wearily, almost as if he was bored by this turn of events.

"No, it is not all right. Stop saying that to me. You assured me that you were uninjured. You should have told me about this."

"I didn't think…" Legolas sighed helplessly but Elrond sat silently, waiting for an explanation. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Legolas, _this_ is exactly the kind of thing I need to worry about. If you're hurt I can always help you, you knew that once," the Elven ruler said gently, getting up. "You used to trust me enough to confide in me when you were hurt."

"Well, things have changed," Legolas said, looking down sadly.

"Not that much. You can trust me, Legolas. I'm here now and I want to look after you as well as your father if you will let me."

Legolas nodded, swallowing down his grief. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I know I'm right," Elrond smiled, laying his hand on Legolas' cool cheek. "Now, I need to take a look at those wounds and at your feet."

"No, Elrond, it'll be fine."

"Legolas, I am not going to argue with you about this, understand?" Legolas nodded gently. "Right. Come and lie back down."

"Fine," Legolas bit out, going to stand up.

Elrond stopped him though, demanding, "What do you think you're doing?"

"You told me…"

"Put your arm around my neck."

"I can walk."

"Maybe you can but you're not going to. Do as you're told and put your arm around my neck," Elrond told him, bending down. Legolas rolled his eyes in exasperation but placed his arm around Elrond's neck and let the Elven Lord slip his arm under his knees then lift him up. Against his will, a wince of pain crossed his face but he said nothing as Elrond carried him to the couch and placed him gently down. "Just don't move for a minute, all right?" Legolas nodded, leaning his head back against the arm of the sofa with a sigh.

Elrond retrieved a cushion from the bottom of the bed then turned back to Legolas. Gently, he lifted Legolas' feet and slipped the soft cushion underneath them so they were propped up. Before Legolas had a chance to ask anything though, Elrond had vanished into the bathroom where he filled a basin with warm water then brought it back to Legolas.

"All right, don't move," Elrond said as he pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the couch. "I'm just going to clean your feet off a bit. Try not to move too much, I don't want to cause you any unnecessary pain." Legolas nodded so Elrond first scanned the wounds, noting the small cuts on the soles and the huge bruises all over. Gently, he lifted the worse injured and started to clean off the wounds with a warm flannel. When he pressed down with his thumbs to feel for breaks in the delicate bones though, Legolas suddenly cried out sharply, his hands shooting out and grabbing the edges of the couch. "I'm sorry, Legolas. I could give you something for the pain but I'm afraid it would knock you out…"

"Wouldn't want that," Legolas mumbled tightly.

"I'll try to be more gentle," the healer promised, continuing his inspection.

"Thank you," the younger Elf barked but then sighed. He ran his hands over his eyes. "I'm sorry, Elrond I didn't mean to snap."

Elrond smiled at the apology and glanced up at the prince. "It's all right; you're tired and no doubt in pain from these wounds. It's understandable."

"I do appreciate you being here," Legolas said softly.

"I know you do. It's all right, mellon nin."

After checking thoroughly, Elrond sat back, saying, "You have a few broken bones. I'm going to need to bandage your feet up."

"No, don't bother."

"Don't bother? Legolas…"

"I said, don't," Legolas shouted this time.

After a seemingly endless moment of silence, Elrond said softly, "If that's what you want."

"I'm…Elrond, forgive me. I know you're only trying to help but I can't raise their suspicions."

"I understand." Nodding gently, a little calmer now, Legolas went to sit up but Elrond pushed him back down. "I may not be able to bandage you up but it's not too suspicious to clean your wounds, is it?"

Smiling weakly, Legolas said, "No, it's not."

"Good. Then lie back down and let me do my job. I'll try to make you a little more comfortable."

"Thank you," Legolas whispered sincerely.

"Just relax, mellon nin." Elrond got up and helped Legolas out of his shirt then proceeded to clean off the wounds on Legolas' chest and abdomen. They were all fairly shallow but clearly painful. Worse were the obviously broken ribs, which must have hurt even when not moving around. Once he had cleansed the cuts and assured himself that although painful, none of Legolas' injuries were life-threatening, Elrond stood up. "All right, I think that's about the best I can do for the time being."

"Thank you," Legolas said wearily.

"You're welcome," Elrond smiled. "Now, you need to try and stay off your feet if possible," Elrond instructed, taking the bowl of now dirty water back into the bathroom. "And you should try to rest propped up; it'll be better for your chest. Do you think they'll be back at dawn?" he called from the bathroom.

"Probably," Legolas murmured from the bedroom.

"Then I'll be in here all day?"

"Mmhm."

"Maybe I'll try and come up with something to get us out of this mess then."

"All right."

"I have nothing else to do all day anyway so I may as well make myself useful," Elrond said as he washed and dried his hands.

"Good," Legolas mumbled, his voice now faint as if he was no longer paying attention.

"Anyway, perhaps I can come up with something." Elrond quickly cleaned up the bathroom. "I've been thinking that the key to this is their control over your people. If we can break that then we can regain your kingdom. Once we've done that we can sort all this out and get rid of these Men." Walking from the bathroom, Elrond asked, "What do you think?" But he stopped abruptly when he found that Legolas was by now fast asleep where Elrond had left him.

Realising that Legolas probably hadn't heard half of what he'd said, Elrond smiled and picked up a blanket, which he gently placed over the sleeping young prince. Legolas didn't even stir at the touch as Elrond tucked him in. Not wanting to disturb him whilst he was peaceful, Elrond decided to leave Legolas to rest.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.**

**OIOI**

**Summary: **After receiving a cryptic message from Mirkwood, Lord Elrond hurries to the aid of the realm's troubled Crown Prince and discovers that things now are so very different for both of them.

**Warning: **This story is about a romantic relationship between the two main characters – Elrond and Legolas. It concentrates almost solely on the friendship and comfort side of the relationship and there are no explicit scenes or anything that could really be described as slash. However, if you really don't like that kind of thing then please don't read.

**OIOIOIOI**

**As You Were**

**OIOIOIOIOIO**

**Chapter 5**

**OIO**

A banging on the door startled Elrond awake from where he had fallen asleep in the chair. He got to his feet, noting Legolas undisturbed laid out on the couch. Going to the door, Elrond already knew who it was and he wasn't at all surprised to find a vacant servant standing there.

"Prince Legolas is sleeping right now. Can this wait?" Elrond asked immediately.

"Legolas is needed," was the simple reply.

"I'll get him," Elrond said bluntly, closing the door on the servant. He first went into the bathroom and retrieved Legolas' clothes and shoes. He really didn't want to wake the prince but he knew he had no choice with the servant waiting outside. "Legolas, you need to wake up now. Legolas." Elrond gently shook Legolas' arm. The prince shoved him off, mumbling something in disgust and attempted to roll over but found there wasn't any room on the couch. "Legolas, come on. Time to get up."

"G'way," the young prince murmured.

"Valar knows I with I could but you have to get up."

"All right," Legolas sighed but remained still.

Elrond shook him again gently. "Legolas, come on, wake up."

"What?" the prince snapped in annoyance.

"There's a servant here asking for you. I need you to wake up now."

"I'm getting up," Legolas said in a quiet voice.

"Good but I need you to open your eyes for me." Legolas sighed deeply and pushed himself up into a sitting position and forced his eyes open to look blearily up at Elrond. "That's good." Legolas yawned wide and rubbed his tired eyes. "Here, I got your clothes for you, you need to get dressed," Elrond told him as he pulled the blanket off the prince. It took him a moment but Legolas finally, painfully, moved his feet from the cushion Elrond had placed there last night and sat up properly. As Elrond fetched him a glass of water, Legolas dragged his shirt on, quickly did it up and went to pull his tunic over the top but Elrond stopped him. "Whoa, wait just a minute. You did these up wrong," he said, unbuttoning Legolas' shirt and doing it up properly.

"Oh, sorry," Legolas mumbled sleepily.

"It's all right," Elrond smiled kindly, helping Legolas on with his tunic.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours." Legolas nodded, sipping at the water Elrond handed him. Meanwhile, Elrond rolled Legolas' trousers down, noting the state of his feet as he did so. "Ah, what are we going to do about…?" Before he could even finish his question, Legolas bent down and slipped his left foot into his shoe. "What are you doing? Legolas, you can't wear these."

"I'll be fine," Legolas said, easing his foot into the shoe. He was unable to disguise a wince of pain though.

Elrond frowned in sympathy, knowing that the action must have been agony on the young Elf. As Legolas went to pull the other shoe on a hiss of pain escaped him so Elrond crouched down before him, saying, "Let me help you." Taking Legolas' foot in gentle hands he eased it into the shoe, apologising quietly when the prince let out a low moan of pain. "All right, done."

"Thank you," Legolas smiled shakily before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I should go."

"All right," Elrond agreed softly, standing up and holding out his hand, which Legolas took and then dragged himself to his feet, biting his lip to keep from voicing his pain as he put pressure on his painful feet. "You can't walk like this."

"It'll be all right," Legolas insisted, straightening out his tunic.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do?"

Legolas nodded gently. "Yes. You can stay here. Don't leave. I need to know that you're safe."

"I promise. You don't need to worry about me. Concentrate on getting yourself through today, all right?"

Sighing heavily, Legolas nodded. "I'm so tired," he mumbled quietly.

"I know," Elrond said sympathetically, running his hands down Legolas' arms. "You know that I would take your place if I could."

This seemed to effectively wake Legolas up and he actually recoiled in horror. "No, I won't let that happen. Stay right here. I'll be back later," the prince said quickly as he hurried from the room, forcing himself to walk as if nothing at all was wrong.

"What on earth are they doing to you?" Elrond said softly to himself once the door was closed.

Although it was still ridiculously early, Elrond knew he wouldn't be able to sleep so he started tidying up the room; pulling the curtains open, folding up the blanket Legolas had used last night. He then looked to Thranduil, going about the usual ritual of giving the king his dose of medicine then carefully trickling water down his throat to keep him hydrated. He then changed the soiled clothes and bed sheets and piled them up in the corner. He wasn't sure what he should do with them, certainly there weren't any staff to deal with them.

Once he'd seen to Thranduil's needs he went to the bathroom and tidied himself up, climbing into a warm bath. At least this quiet pause gave him chance to think. He was now sure that the way out of this was gaining control of Mirkwood again. Once they had the people free they could chase the Men out. Anger burned in his chest at the thought of these people who had come in and hurt the young prince. Closing his eyes, Elrond cooled his anger and returned to sensible, reasonable thinking. Perhaps the key was these other people Legolas had mentioned, locked away, those not affected by the mysterious power the Men had over the rest of Mirkwood. The real question was: how on earth were they supposed to get them out with the eyes of the enemy everywhere?

After Elrond had gotten dressed he realised that he was hungry and had hardly eaten for the past few days. He wondered if it would be all right to go out and search for the kitchens. Legolas had told him to stay put but surely he didn't expect him to simply sit and starve. And by now Thranduil must also be in need of sustenance. Perhaps he could also drop by the healing halls, gather some supplies. It wasn't unreasonable for a healer to venture into the healing halls and the last time he'd faced the guards he had been fine.

With his mind made up, Elrond gathered up the dirty sheets in one arm and went to the door. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves then pulled the door open and stepped out into the hall. His eyes immediately went to the guards but they didn't even blink at his appearance. Watching them subtly, he walked as confidently as he could down the hallway, tensed to ward off an attack, very aware of the knife hidden in his belt. However, no one stopped him. He vaguely recalled where the kitchens were so he went there first, walking quickly but finding the hallways to be deserted. Even so, the quiet put him on edge just as much as if he were being followed.

Mercifully, he reached the kitchens quickly; glad to find that they were also empty of people. Despite this, Elrond found a huge amount of freshly prepared extravagant food laid out on the long table, presumably for the Men. This food on display though was far too obvious to steal from so Elrond instead dumped the sheets into the laundry bin and started rifling through the larder. He grabbed a bag from the storeroom and started filling it with various foodstuffs, including a flask of soup that he thought might be good for Thranduil to eat.

Leaving some space in the bag, Elrond slipped out of the kitchens and started searching for the healing halls. He had only been there once before so he still had to search for it. Being careful to avoid any prominent places where he thought guards might be congregated, he finally found the healing wing. He opened the first door to find a large, empty ward, and stepped inside.

Ignoring the eerie emptiness of this usually bustling room, Elrond strode towards the supply cupboard where he immediately began to gather up what he thought he might need. He took sparingly so no one would really notice anything missing. Gathering up some spare sets of sheets for the king's bed, Elrond stuffed everything inside the bag that also contained the food.

Finally, he slipped back out into the corridor, checking for any signs of people nearby. The palace seemed as deserted now as when he had first arrived though and it was with immense relief that Elrond returned to Thranduil's room, closing the door on the strangeness outside. Everything in the room remained undisturbed, indicating that no one had come by in his absence.

Once his heart had ceased its admittedly irrational pounding, Elrond sat in the centre of the room on the flood and laid out his takings for the day. It wasn't as much as he would have liked but it was certainly more than Legolas had provided. Most important were the medical supplies: bandages, Athelas and extra sleeping draught for Thranduil. He'd also taken a selection of herbs although he hadn't identified them as he'd picked them out so he now separated them appropriately. Satisfied with what he had managed to steal, Elrond stashed everything away in the cupboards so it couldn't be easily found. He hid the new bedclothes under Thranduil's bed and placed the bottle of herbal sedative in the drawer where Legolas had hidden the other bottle.

Elrond was surprised to find that his exploits had lasted all morning so he sat down for lunch, savouring the taste of the wheybread he had stolen from the kitchens, it was infinitely better than the stale bread he had eaten since he had gotten here. Of course, he saved plenty for Legolas, hoping he'd eat some proper food when he returned. Already, Elrond was getting anxious about the young prince's absence. He didn't like this. With Legolas injured already he clearly needed to rest, not whatever those Men were making him do.

The healer spent the rest of the day either attempting to read the book he had brought with him from Rivendell or pacing the room. How on earth Legolas could stand this confinement was beyond him. As he recalled, the young Elf loved the outdoors more than anything else. To be shut inside all this time, his only connection with nature looking out over it from his balcony, it must have been near torture for the Prince of the Woodland Realm. Already it was beginning to frustrate Elrond being trapped in a single room.

However, as afternoon turning into evening and evening into night, frustration gave way to worry at Legolas' absence. His pacing quickened and every couple of minutes he glanced towards the door nervously. As it got later, Elrond began to wonder if Legolas was coming back at all. He longed to have him safe where he could take care of him. He hated not knowing where the prince was. Although tempted to search Legolas out, he forced himself to stay put as he had been instructed.

After a long nights' pacing, dawn approached with no sign of the prince. Elrond looked to the window in surprise as he heard the dawn chorus of birds cheerfully bringing in the day. He realised that he had paced all night long. The king remained blissfully unaware of his only son's absence but Elrond thought that he was probably doing enough worrying for the both of them.

It was nearly eight in the morning before there was a banging on the door and Elrond dived to answer it. A servant stood stoically in the corridor.

"Good morning," Elrond initiated the conversation.

"You are a healer," the Elf stated flatly.

"I am."

"Come with me."

Elrond frowned at the command in confusion. "Where?"

"Come." Not quite knowing what he was getting himself into, Elrond nodded in acceptance. "Follow me," the servant demanded and Elrond didn't argue with him, following a little way behind the Elf nervously, wishing he had taken the time to pick up his dagger from his bag before he left. Now he felt exposed and defenceless. Perhaps he should have refused the Elf's command and remained where he was safe in Thranduil's rooms. However, Legolas had told him not to cause trouble so he followed without complaint.

The servant led Elrond through a maze of corridors, taking him further and further into the palace. The deeper they went, the darker the halls got and Elrond struggled to keep a close eye on the Elf in front of him so he didn't get stranded alone in these dark corridors by himself. For the life of him, Elrond could not comprehend why Elves – creatures of light and nature – would want to hide themselves away beneath the rocks. Legolas, especially, always seemed to value the outdoors. Whenever he came to Imladris he always occupied the airiest room and spent a good deal of time outside in Elrond's vast, beautiful gardens or amongst the trees. How he could then return to live in what was basically a cave, Elrond did not know. Personally, he had never been fond of Thranduil's palace. Despite its admittedly impressive size, Elrond had always found it to be rather oppressive. However, Legolas never seemed to mind.

This time, the further Elrond went through the corridors, the more nervous he grew. He didn't like not knowing where he was going. However, he followed in silence, preparing himself for whatever he might find at the end of this long walk.

Eventually, they slowed and the servant opened a door, holding it open. Elrond stepped into an antechamber, which led into another room lit with torches.

"Through there," the servant said, pointing stiffly towards the next room.

"Why am I here?" Elrond asked, nervous about entering into the unknown.

But the Elf just continued to point at the door and said again, "In there."

Knowing he had no choice, Elrond followed the direction and entered the lit room. There was just no possible way he could have anticipated or prepared himself for what he saw when he went inside. There were a couple of blank-eyed Elves stood off to the side but only one Elf commanded his attention. Legolas was laid unmoving on his back on the floor. Even in the dim light, Elrond could see how pale the young Elf was but more alarmingly, Elrond could see no sign that he was even alive.

"Oh gods!" Elrond exclaimed, rushing forwards and falling to his knees at Legolas' side. He immediately sought out Legolas' wrist, checking for a pulse but could detect no heartbeat and it was clear he wasn't breathing either.

Without hesitation, Elrond started pumping on Legolas' chest and breathing for him. Years of practicing healing had made these actions completely natural but performing them on a person he truly cared for made every movement even more difficult. Pausing every so often to check whether Legolas breathed for himself, Elrond carried on.

Under his breath, Elrond muttered, "Come on, Legolas. Don't do this to me. Breathe, Legolas. Please."

After far too long in Elrond's eyes, Legolas finally took a shallow, shuddering breath. Elrond gasped in relief and felt for Legolas' pulse, which fluttered back into life.

"Oh, thank the Valar!" Elrond breathed in relief. To the guards stood around, Elrond asked, "What happened?"

In truth, he hadn't expected a reply so he was surprised when one of them answered, "He just collapsed for no reason. We could not revive him."

Had it not been for the fact that Legolas had not been breathing moments ago, Elrond could well have understood – and to a certain extent expected – a collapse. He was both injured and exhausted. But there was more going on here and it worried Elrond greatly. He quickly examined the prince but found no obvious signs of injury that could have caused this.

Turning back to the guards, he said, "I have to get him to the healing halls."

"We will handle this," one of the Elves said, stepping forwards.

"No, I insist. At least let me carry him there so as not to cause him any further harm. As a healer, I think I know best." Surely if they needed to keep up their pretence they could not refuse him that and indeed after a long moments' silence they nodded in agreement, stepping aside. Elrond gently slid his arm under Legolas' back but paused when a soft clink rang out and a small bottle rolled towards him across the cold, smooth floor. Elrond recognised the bottle immediately and the reality of what had happened dawned on him. "Damn it, Legolas," he swore so softly that no other could hear him.

Carefully, he lifted Legolas once more into his arms, again marvelling at how light he had gotten, and carried him slowly back through the dark corridors, following one of the other Elves. He noticed that Legolas did not once stir in his arms although that was not really surprising. After what he had been through, Elrond expected no less. Kicking the door open, Elrond strode over to the nearest bed and carefully laid Legolas down on the soft bed. Although he started to unbutton Legolas' shirt, the Elves from the dark, lower chamber had followed him and now converged on him, pulling him aside.

"We will take it from here," one of them said coldly.

"No, he needs a healer. Do you understand that he requires proper treatment," Elrond insisted.

"A healer will be provided. We will take care of the prince."

Before Elrond could protest any further, he was practically shoved from the room and the door slammed closed. For a long moment, Elrond stood in the hallway, frozen in shock at their actions. He wished he could return to Legolas' side but he feared for Legolas' life should he interfere so Elrond obediently returned to the king although he could not relax. Every moment that passed by he worried for his friend. What exactly would those vacant shells do to the prince? Elrond hoped that he got the attention he needed. He just couldn't stand the thought that Legolas would be in pain when he regained consciousness.

He paced the day away, unable to eat anything or rest. In fact, the only thing that he could he could do was feed and dose Thranduil again, then he returned to his restless pacing. Night blanketed Mirkwood once more but it was nearly midnight before Elrond heard footsteps in the hallway followed by a door slamming closed. The noise obviously came from the room next door and Elrond's hopes soared at the thought of Legolas' return. Despite desperately wanting to run next door and go to Legolas, Elrond drew on every scrap of patience he possessed and remained in Thranduil's room until he heard two sets of footsteps retreating.

After waiting another tense five minutes, Elrond opened the door a little and peered into the corridor, checking for anything out of place. However, only the usual four unmoving guards stood outside the doors and none of them reacted when he stepped out and headed for Legolas' room.

When he reached Legolas' rooms, he paused outside, listening carefully for any sound from within. He heard nothing else so Elrond tapped lightly on the wood, not wanting to startle the prince. Despite there being no response, Elrond opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The rooms were lit but the fires remained unlit making the room far colder than Elrond would have liked.

He went straight into the bedroom only to find it empty but a moment later Legolas came out of the bathroom, stiffly walking into the bedroom. Clearly he hadn't heard Elrond's entrance as when he glanced up and saw the dark-haired Elf waiting for him, surprise registered on his face.

"Elrond," he exclaimed.

Instead of smiling in relief as he had expected himself to do, Elrond rushed forward, taking Legolas' arm very gently as if to support him. "What on earth are you doing walking around? You should be laid down."

"I'm all right," Legolas said although it was so weak that it was hardly convincing.

"Yes, of course you are. Now come and sit down before you fall down," he advised in a soft voice, slowly leading Legolas over to the bed. Not wanting the prince to exert himself too much, Elrond supported him over to sit on the bed and the young Elf did so with a sigh.

"Thank you," the prince breathed carefully.

"All right," Elrond smiled, sitting down next to him. "I know this might be a really stupid question but how are you feeling, honestly?"

Legolas' eyes came up to meet Elrond's and he answered, "Truthfully, terrible."

"I am not surprised. Legolas, what happened?" Elrond asked, hoping to get an honest answer without having to let Legolas know that he already knew the truth.

Predictably, Legolas replied, "Nothing."

Elrond nodded and reached into the pocket of his robe, bringing out the almost empty bottle easily recognisable as the drug Legolas had already shown Elrond he'd been using to keep himself alert. "So this is just a coincidence then?"

Legolas' hand shot out and attempted to snatch the bottle away even though it was too late but Elrond didn't let him have it. "That's nothing."

"Nothing? Legolas, this is serious."

"I know it is."

"When you first showed me this I told you how dangerous it was, you promised me you wouldn't take any more of it." Legolas nodded, his head bowed to avoid Elrond's eyes. "Legolas, you can't brush this off. Your heart stopped beating. You died. Do you understand that?" Elrond yelled in anger that had been building all day and now he found that he couldn't stop the words that poured forth. "I am tired of this, Legolas. All this secrecy, all these lies. I can't even get one straight answer from you. You send me a letter out of the blue after years of no contact, after _you_ left me, and I came running because that's what I always do when you need me. And what do I get for my troubles? You're locking me in your rooms; your father is drugged unconscious, stabbed by his own son; and your great and noble kingdom is brought to its knees by a handful of Men with some kind of mystical and frankly enigmatic magic that you can't identify!" Elrond continued in a loud voice, jumping from his seat and pacing before Legolas, who remained sat with his head bowed. Elrond knew fully well that the young Elf didn't deserve this but he needed to vent. "So why, Legolas? Why did you send for me? What exactly do you expect me to do? I mean, you won't even let me help you, won't let me treat your wounds properly. And where exactly did you get those injuries, Legolas?"

When he was certain that Elrond had finished his rant, Legolas looked up, his gaze now harder as he was resolved to explain everything to his friend. In a slightly shaking voice, he replied, "It's a test."

"Test?" Elrond blurted out impatiently.

Legolas, however, remained calm and continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "It's a test. They use it as punishment and perhaps also as entertainment for themselves. It's a test of endurance."

Significantly calmer now, Elrond asked, "How so?"

Now Legolas swallowed thickly, not relishing the thought of having to explain this frankly humiliating ritual to his ex-partner. However, he owed Elrond the truth and he couldn't back out now. So he dipped his head and spoke in a soft voice, "In the Throne Room there is a plinth. They make me stand on it for hours at a time whilst they take turns in…beating me."

Although Elrond had expected as much, this still shocked him. "I'm sorry," was all he could manage.

"I needed the drug to keep me alert, that's all, I swear. I didn't intend…"

"Legolas, I warned you that stuff was dangerous. You told me you wouldn't take it without my supervision," Elrond pointed out quietly, returning to sit on the bed next to Legolas.

"I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"No it won't," the healer told him firmly. But then his demeanour softened and he gently took Legolas' hand in his own. "It's going to be all right, mellon nin."

At the kind words, tears pricked at Legolas' eyes and he nodded. "How is Ada?"

"He's fine, I've been taking good care of him, Legolas, just as I promised. You know, you really should be worrying about yourself, not your father."

"I'll be fine," Legolas smiled weakly.

"No, you won't be, Legolas. Do you understand that your heart stopped beating? I had to bring you back. I thought you were gone, melleth…mellon nin."

Legolas looked down at his slightly trembling hands, encased in Elrond's steady ones. "I understand," he answered in a shaky voice, ignoring Elrond's slight slip-up, much to the Elven Lord's relief.

"I know you do. I'm sorry." Legolas nodded slowly, suddenly feeling incredibly weary again. As he closed his eyes he felt Elrond's arm slip around his back, coming to rest over his shoulders. In a soft, tender voice, Elrond said, "You know, Legolas, a lot has happened – no doubt more than you're telling me – it's all right to be upset. You don't have to protect me. You're not alone anymore."

The prince swallowed thickly, blinking back tears again. After a long few minutes during which Elrond remained silent, waiting patiently, Legolas finally whispered, "My chest hurts."

This, admittedly small, confession broke Elrond's heart to hear and he raised his hand to gently stroke Legolas' hair back over his shoulders. "I am not surprised."

Slowly, Elrond pulled Legolas close and the prince laid his head against Elrond's shoulder with a sigh. Following another long silence, the younger Elf said in a choked voice, "I don't know how much longer I can do this." Elrond rubbed Legolas' back gently in support, still holding him close. "I'm so tired."

"I know," the Lord of Imladris said quietly. "Come on, lie down for a while." Elrond stood up and went straight over to the closet, pulling out some clean clothes. "I'm assuming you're allowed to get changed?"

Legolas laughed softly, wincing when the action hurt his aching chest. "Yes."

"All right then, put these on." Even as he said this, Elrond started unbuttoning Legolas' tunic and shirt then carefully eased the clothes off, revealing Legolas' battered chest. Despite the fact that it had been vitally necessary, Elrond's resuscitation procedures had clearly hurt Legolas' ribs even further and it was no wonder Legolas found it painful. "I wish I could find a salve to put on this, at the very least it might ease the pain a little bit."

"It's all right," Legolas smiled at Elrond's thoughtfulness.

Elrond helped the blonde Elf into his clean, loose-fitting white shirt then held out the trousers. "I…Do you want some privacy to…you know, put these on?" Elrond asked, still not quite sure of his boundaries anymore.

Legolas smiled at this though and answered, "I think we know each other well enough for me to accept your help in that department."

"Right," Elrond chuckled nervously then took a deep breath to compose himself. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable, that's all."

"You wouldn't." Legolas looked deep into Elrond's eyes for a moment then took the trousers from his arm and said, "I think I can manage." Somehow he could just sense that the hesitation was more discomfort on Elrond's part then concern for Legolas' welfare.

However, the caring side of Elrond couldn't abandon his friend now so he took the trousers back and said, "No, you can hardly even stand on your own." He laid the garment out on the bed and crouched down, carefully pulling Legolas' shoes off. He felt the prince recoil at the touch. His feet must have been incredibly sore as he moaned softly. "I'm sorry, mellon nin." Legolas nodded, biting his lip to keep a cry from escaping him. Elrond's concern grew again when he saw they were more swollen than before. "All that walking has not done your feet any good. Are they very painful?" Legolas nodded, pointedly not looking down so he didn't have to see them. Getting up, Elrond held out his hands and asked, "Can you stand on them for a minute?"

Legolas nodded and stood up, wincing as he put pressure on his feet. "I think I can manage now."

"All right, just lean against me if you need to."

The prince kept ahold of Elrond's arm as he unbuttoned his trousers. When he went to bend down to remove them though he gasped at the pain in his chest. "I'm all right," he told Elrond when the inevitable question was posed.

"Do you need me to help?"

"No, I'm fine." He carefully stepped out of his old clothes and pulled on the clean trousers. When he stood up straight though, for a second or two he couldn't catch his breath and was suddenly extremely grateful for Elrond's strong body to lean against.

"It's all right, I've got you," Elrond reassured in a calm voice. "Just take a breath." Legolas did as instructed and breathed in a little too deeply for his abused ribs and winced in agony, leaning further against Elrond. "Sit down, mellon nin," the Elven Lord offered, helping Legolas to sit back down on the bed. "Try to take normal, regular breaths." Legolas did as he was told and soon he felt normal once more. "Feel better?"

Legolas nodded. "Thank you."

"All right," Elrond smiled gently, doing up the buttons on Legolas' trousers. "Lie back now." Before Legolas did so, Elrond adjusted the pillows so the prince could rest propped up to ease the strain on his chest. He lifted Legolas' feet up onto the bed, placing them carefully on a cushion. "Comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you," Legolas sighed in relief.

Elrond smiled and laid a blanket over the young Elf. "Good. Try to sleep for a while."

Already bleary eyes moved up to meet the dark Elf's and Legolas said, "I'm so glad you're here."

"So am I."

"Can you…? Can you stay with me tonight?" he asked almost nervously.

Elrond reached out and stroked his fingers gently over Legolas' cool cheek. "Of course I can," he agreed softly. He kicked his shoes off then shrugged his shirt off before lying down next to Legolas, draping the blanket over himself as well. Legolas immediately shifted across and laid his head against Elrond's chest. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here."

Within moments Legolas had fallen asleep, his body exhausted from his trials. Resting his head back against the pillows, Elrond settled in for another long night. It would not be easy to get the image of Legolas for all intents and purposes dead out of his mind. The thought that he's come so horrendously close to actually losing this person he cared about so much troubled him greatly. Feelings of intense passion had risen in him when he thought he'd lost the prince forever. He hadn't felt that kind of love for a long time and he actually found it to be not entirely unwelcome. That warmth had been much-missed during their time apart.

With Legolas' body pressed against his, Elrond's eyes soon glazed over in reverie and he fell asleep. For the moment, at least, everything seemed right with the world.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.**

**OIOIOIOIOIOI**

**Summary: **After receiving a cryptic message from Mirkwood, Lord Elrond hurries to the aid of the realm's troubled Crown Prince and discovers that things now are so very different for both of them.

**Warning: **This story is about a romantic relationship between the two main characters – Elrond and Legolas. It concentrates almost solely on the friendship and comfort side of the relationship and there are no explicit scenes or anything that could really be described as slash. However, if you really don't like that kind of thing then please don't read.

**OIOIOI**

**As You Were**

**OIOIOIOI**

**Chapter 6 **

**OIOI**

When Elrond next woke it was only an hour before dawn and Legolas remained sound asleep, laid on his side now facing away from Elrond. His breathing was deep and even, seemingly not troubling him in his restful state. Elrond had been worried that the prince might find it difficult to rest easily given the strain on his chest. However, he seemed not to be bothered, which Elrond was pleased about.

For a while, Elrond just watched Legolas sleeping. His friend looked so peaceful, almost as he had done before all this happened. He looked so young again, almost childlike in his vulnerability. That had always been one of Elrond's attractions to the prince. Those moments of quiet peace and youth always made him long to remain forever at Legolas' side.

A sharp tapping from the door startled Elrond from his thoughts and he looked up in surprise. He had rather hoped that just for today Legolas might be left alone to rest but apparently that wasn't going to be the case. Elrond remained perfectly still, hoping that if he ignored the summons the guards might go away and leave them both alone. There was a long silence and Elrond thought that perhaps the plan had actually worked. However, soon after there was another knock, this one more demanding. Although he desperately wanted to ignore it, Elrond feared that the Elves would simply burst through the door, find them laid together and drag Legolas from the bed and away for good.

Carefully, Elrond slipped out of bed, making sure his shirt was fully buttoned up before going to the door. Predictably, a guard was stood there, blank and emotionless.

"Legolas is needed," the guard said blandly, not even looking at Elrond as he spoke.

"He'll be with you in a minute," Elrond sighed before closing the door and returning to the bedroom to wake Legolas. Going around to Legolas' side, Elrond perched on the bed and laid his palm against the blonde's warm cheek. "Legolas, mellon nin, time to wake up." Legolas stirred, moaning softly at the disturbance. Clearly he was deeply asleep as it took several times of calling before Legolas' eyes opened even a crack to look up at Elrond. "I'm sorry but you're being summoned."

"Elrond?" the prince murmured, his eyes slipping closed again.

"Yes. Come on, you have to wake up now." Legolas just nodded but still didn't move. "Come on."

"Uh-hmmm," Legolas mumbled sleepily.

"Up," Elrond demanded, hoping he would manage to get the prince up without having to dose him with the stimulant.

"Five more minutes," Legolas breathed, snuggling down into the bed with a sigh.

"I wish you could. Come on."

Gently Elrond pulled the bed covers back, slid his arm beneath Legolas' back and carefully eased him up. "Elrond," Legolas moaned at being moved.

"Sit up," Elrond told him, waiting until Legolas had opened his eyes and was sitting on his own before pulling the bottle of medicine from his pocket. "Here, take a sip," the healer instructed, placing the bottle to Legolas' lips and tipping it until he drank a little. "All right, that should wake you up."

Looking up at Elrond with bleary eyes, Legolas said, "I thought you told me not to take that anymore."

"I know I did. And without me you won't be. Here, put your tunic on," Elrond told him, handing Legolas the thick tunic to put on. The prince's movements were slow and seemingly laboured and Elrond saw him painfully rubbing his chest. "When you get back later we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Don't worry about that right now. Concentrate on getting through the day. I'll be right here when you get back." Legolas nodded and climbed off the bed, once again having to pull his shoes onto his still agonising feet.

"Thank you," the prince smiled, going to the door.

For the rest of the day, Elrond sat with the king, giving him the dose of sedative, changing his sheets and feeding him some of the soup, which he had warmed beforehand. Of course, he worried constantly about the prince. If he could have traded places with Legolas then he would have. The young Elf, Elrond could tell, was nearing his breaking point. Hence he needed to speak with Legolas that night. For days now he had been just going along with this, sitting passively by and watching the scenes unfold but now it was time to come up with a plan to end all of this for good. But first he needed to know more and somehow he needed the prince to be on board too because at that moment Legolas was so completely drained of energy and hope that he had all but given up trying to get out of this. It was a disturbing thought that the always active and independent Elf had just taken what was happening as unchangeable. The Legolas that Elrond had known – and loved – would not have been afraid to fight back.

Legolas didn't return until two the next morning. Elrond was sat by the fire in Thranduil's room reading his book by firelight when the door opened, startling. Legolas stepped in as calmly as ever, closing the door softly behind him but as soon as he was inside the façade dropped and he fell to his knees, managing to brace himself with his hands before he fell forward onto his face.

Elrond dropped his book and leapt from his chair, rushing over to the prince, who was coughing harshly. Dropping to his knees at Legolas' side, Elrond gently eased Legolas into a sitting position. "Take slow breaths," Elrond advised and as the blonde Elf did as instructed the coughing subsided and his breathing evened out.

The prince leant against Elrond as he caught his breath but then tried to struggle to his feet. Elrond took his arm and helped him up and the young Elf stumbled into the bathroom with Elrond's help where he promptly vomited into the basin. Elrond gently held him up, unfazed by Legolas' illness.

Suddenly, Legolas stepped back, very nearly tripping over, and started trying to tug his clothes off. Elrond stood watching the Elf in confusion at the near desperation to disrobe but when Legolas gasped, "Help me," the healer went to him and pushed his struggling hands away so he could easily unbutton Legolas' shirt and tunic. When he eased them over Legolas' arms though, Elrond himself gasped at the state of the young Elf's body. Seemingly unconcerned by Elrond's reaction, the prince kicked off his shoes, biting back a cry of pain as he did so, and shoved his trousers down, stepping out of them with a sigh of relief and Elrond was not surprised. Legolas' pale, too-thin body was covered in small burns, almost like brands, which although probably not terribly painful were obviously irritating beneath even his soft clothing.

Finally finding his voice, Elrond said, "Valar, what happened?" Legolas shook his head weakly, choking back a small sob. Elrond stepped forward and gently took his arm. "Here sit down." He guided Legolas to sit on the edge of the bath. "Wait right here. I'll find you a salve to put on those." Elrond rushed to the cupboard where he had stashed his stolen medical supplies and easily found the correct herbs. He took them back into the bathroom where by now Legolas had composed himself and was sitting still and quiet with a towel draped over his legs to protect his modesty yet remain sympathetic of his wounds.

As Elrond separated the herbs and started grinding them down into a smooth paste, Legolas looked up in interest, which rapidly changed to concern. "What are those?"

"Herbs; they'll soothe your wounds."

"Herbs," Legolas repeated slowly. "Where did you get them?" The healer suddenly stopped his grinding and looked up, realising his mistake. When he didn't answer, Legolas asked in a low voice, "Elrond, where did you get them?"

Sighing, Elrond answered, "The healing halls."

"These healing halls?"

"Yes," Elrond replied, going back to his herbs.

There was a long silence that made Elrond extremely uncomfortable. But eventually, Legolas spoke and it was just what the healer expected. "You went to the healing halls, after you promised me you wouldn't leave these rooms? Elrond, you swore."

Having finished making up his salve, Elrond turned to face Legolas. "Would you please let me explain before you start yelling? I went to the kitchens to get food for your fath…"

"You went to the kitchens too? Elrond, that is right next to the Throne Room!" Legolas shouted.

"I was extremely careful."

"What if you had been caught? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"I…"

Legolas stood up abruptly, striding over to the door and dragging on his father's dressing gown. "Damn it," he swore, slamming the door closed hard in frustration.

"Legolas, I'm sorry."

The prince muttered to himself, pacing around. "No, this is my fault. This is all my fault. I should never have…I shouldn't have sent for you. It was stupid, selfish."

"No," Elrond said firmly, taking Legolas' arm to stop him pacing. "Listen to me; you did right in sending for me. I am sorry I left the room; it won't happen again without your permission, I promise you," he said calmly. "Now sit down and let me take a look at you." He moved aside to let Legolas past and guided the prince to once more perch on the edge of the bath.

Gently, Elrond pulled the robe aside and started applying the salve. Legolas sat unmoving, his eyes fixed on the opposite wall. Although he tried to hide the emotions from his friend, it was clear from the tears gathered in his tired eyes that he remained upset.

"Are you all right?" Elrond asked gently after a while but Legolas just nodded stiffly not speaking. He swallowed thickly, looking up to the ceiling as if needing to avoid even looking at Elrond now. So Elrond continued applying the cooling paste to his numerous small burns, noting how every now and then Legolas would flinch slightly. Once he was done, he stood up and washed the bowl out. "Are you hungry?" he asked and finally Legolas looked up and focused on him although his eyes remained teary and judgemental.

"You stole food too?" he asked weakly.

Seeing as Legolas was already mad at him and the damage had already been done there was no point in lying. "I did. It's hidden in…"

"Don't," Legolas barked, holding up his hand to stop Elrond. "I don't need to know."

"Sorry. Well, are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"You should eat something," Elrond pointed out.

"Fine," Legolas said shortly, getting up and tying his robe up. He walked past Elrond and shoved the door open, going into the bedroom.

"Shall I make some tea?" Elrond asked, following him.

"If you like."

"All right, I'll be just next door if you need anything."

"Fine," Legolas said vaguely, sitting down in the chair beside Thranduil's bed, which Elrond had used during the day. Elrond slipped into the lounge and started making the herbal tea.

Meanwhile, Legolas gently took his father's hand, holding it tightly. It had been a long while since he had just sat like this, really been with his ada. Pressing a kiss to his father's cool hand, Legolas found the tears pooling in his eyes once more. For the first time, he allowed them to fall. He blinked them from his eyes so he could continue to look at his ada properly. However, he remained conscious of the fact that Elrond was just in the next room so swallowed back his cries.

Speaking in a whisper, Legolas breathed, "I wish you were awake, Ada. I wish you were here to tell me what to do. Please, I don't want to do this alone anymore. I need you, Ada, please. Please. I need to know what to do," he said in a trembling voice, one shaking hand reaching out to stroke his father's hair. "Please, please."

Once he had finished making the tea, Elrond returned to the bedroom but stopped when he saw Legolas crying quietly onto his father. He heard the pleading. Despite wanting to rush over and wrap Legolas in his arms until those soft cries ceased he had to respect Legolas' privacy so he waited in silence as Legolas slowly pulled himself together.

When he saw Legolas wipe his tears away with the sleeve of his robe, he stepped forward, awkwardly knocking on the door to warn his friend that he was coming. Legolas immediately sat up straight and let go of Thranduil's hand.

"Tea," Elrond announced, his eyes darting towards Legolas as if seeing his state for the first time. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Legolas said shortly, once more avoiding Elrond's eyes.

In a way, Elrond had hoped that Legolas would confide in him. But of course the proud young prince wouldn't do that. He had always been fiercely independent even when they were together but at least then Elrond had the right to pry, to force a response from him. Now he couldn't even do that.

At least he could still act like a healer. "How are you feeling now?" he asked, handing Legolas one of the mugs.

"Better."

"No more nausea?"

"No."

Elrond could have sworn he saw a flush of embarrassment cross Legolas' cheeks at the mention of this but he decided to ignore it. "Good. Let me know if you start to feel sick again or anything starts…"

Interrupting, Legolas said, "You said you needed to talk when I got back."

"Uh, yes, but it can wait," Elrond assured, not wanting to bother Legolas with his plans right then.

"What did you want to talk about?" Legolas persisted, taking a small sip of his tea.

Realising that Legolas was searching for something to distract his friend from what he had just walked in on, Elrond started, "I have been thinking about what we can do to get out of this." Legolas nodded that he was still listening and took another sip of his tea. "I think you'll agree that the key to all this is gaining control of your people again."

Elrond waited so Legolas answered, "Yes."

"And if we can get them out of the control of these Men then we have a chance of getting your kingdom back."

"Yes," Legolas said blandly.

"Right, so my question is: do you have any idea what is being used to control everyone?" Now Legolas was suddenly defensive and tense once more. He didn't answer and Elrond could have sworn that he saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. "Mellon nin, please. If you want me to help, you have to tell me the truth. Please."

There was a long silence after that whilst Legolas seemed to consider Elrond's plea. With a careful sigh so as not to make his burning chest feel any worse, Legolas finally answered wearily, "A staff."

"Staff? Like a wizard's staff?" Elrond asked in confusion.

"No, something much older and more…evil." Legolas actually shivered at this point. "It's small, made of gold and has a ruby encased at the top. I don't know how it works other than they seem to require only their will to use it. It's very powerful."

"It only controls people's minds?"

"As far as I know, otherwise what would be the point of taking over Mirkwood?"

"Good point," Elrond said, sinking down to sit on the bed opposite Legolas. "Do you have any idea what percentage of Elves it is currently controlling?"

Legolas shook his head, answering vaguely, "Most of them. Over ninety percent."

"And the others are all being held down in the dungeons?"

"Only the guards and staff from and around the palace. Anyone in the surrounding villages I assume is being held by those under the influence of their magic but I can't be sure."

Elrond nodded thoughtfully, taking a moment to really digest this information, uncertain as it was. "And what about these Men? Do you have any idea who they are and where they come from?" he continued after a minute. When Legolas seemed to have trouble starting his answer, Elrond came back with a single question, "How did they gain access to the palace?"

At this, Legolas lowered his eyes then hung his head. In a whisper he answered, "I brought them here."

"Excuse me?" Elrond asked in surprise. He'd thought perhaps that Mirkwood had been covertly infiltrated or even subtly invaded but they had apparently not only walked right through the front door but had walked in at the prince's side. "Legolas, how?"

"I was returning from a six-month patrol in the forest. We came upon a group of humans on the main road into Mirkwood's stronghold. There had been a lot of Orc activity on the road reported recently so I advised them to take all due care. They left that night and we followed the next morning. Soon we caught up with them and one of them had been badly injured after an Orc attack. We had a healer with us who treated him but advised that he be taken to a healing hall as soon as possible so I said that they could travel with us. They seemed grateful, appreciative of our help. They told me that they were coming to Mirkwood to seek an audience with the king and, without even thinking, I told them that King Thranduil was my father and that I could get them some time with him."

Legolas almost smiled as he spoke next, "You remember by minder, Cassan? He was furious with me for revealing my identity to people we didn't know, and Men no less. But I couldn't see the harm in it. By then we were but a couple of leagues from the stronghold anyway, so what did it matter? As I said, most of the Men seemed fairly pleasant, a little coarse but that is to be expected from all Men. One of them, the most friendly at the time, was certainly in control over the other eleven."

"Wait a minute," Elrond interrupted, "you're telling me that all of Mirkwood is being controlled by only a dozen Men?"

"A dozen men with dark, powerful magic at their command," Legolas stated defensively. "Anyway, I didn't realise anything was wrong. When we reached the palace the injured man was taken to the healing halls and I personally escorted the others to my father in the Throne Room. Of course, Ada was most disapproving that I had ignored the rules and brought them to him directly and even more annoyed that they were humans. Even so, he allowed them into his presence.

"After that everything happened so fast. One minute they were speaking nicely about the beauty of Thranduil's palace and the next they were demanding that we hand over the contents of our treasure vaults. Naturally, Thranduil refused, demanding that they be escorted from the kingdom. When they continued to insult the king, Ada commanded that the guards arrest them. I rushed to help as the Elves were outnumbered but the lead Man withdrew that staff and suddenly it was me and Ada being restrained by our own guards."

Legolas took a shaky breath and finally looked properly up at Elrond. "That's about it," he finished.

"I see." Truthfully, Elrond was surprised by the tale. Every aspect of this bizarre situation seemed to have a strange twist to it. The Men had walked in without a moment of trouble, gotten an instant audience with the infamously xenophobic King of Mirkwood and taken over a massive, continuously battle-ready kingdom without having to engage a single guard in actual combat.

In such a soft voice that even in the otherwise noiseless room Elrond had to strain to hear, Legolas said, "I know this is all my doing."

"No, mellon nin, you couldn't possibly have known," Elrond reassured quickly.

"I never imagined…They were just Men."

Elrond offered a reassuring smile. "I don't think even the most powerful of seers could have foreseen any of this." Legolas looked up at him, his own lips now showing a ghost of a smile. "Now, do you know anything about where these Men came from or where that staff came from?"

"I know nothing of the staff's origin but the Men once mentioned that they were fugitives from Gondor and they had stolen the staff from Minas Tirith's deepest vaults."

Elrond frowned at this and mused, "This object seems far more powerful than any human could forge. Could it be Elvish in origin?"

"I have never heard of such an object."

"Me neither and it seems like something that would have been documented at some point in its history. Something that powerful would not go unnoticed in the Elven realms. Unless, of course, it is not from one of the three great realms. Or it could be Istari."

"This is dark magic, Elrond. The Wizards are powers of good," Legolas pointed out.

"Yes," Elrond murmured in thought. A moment later though he asked, "You say the Men are from Gondor?"

"That was the only Human place they mentioned," Legolas answered, taking a sip of his now cooling tea.

"And they were prisoners in Minas Tirith?"

"That's what they said."

"Could they be lying?"

Sighing wearily again, Legolas said, "I suppose so. Although I don't see why they would bother."

"All right," Elrond said, guessing from Legolas' tone that he was getting tired of this line of questioning. Even now he had regained control of himself; Legolas looked like he was about ready to burst into tears again. However, Elrond wasn't done quite yet. He still had more questions. "Do you have any idea where they keep this staff?"

"Sometimes they have it with them but other times I think they put it away, hide it. I don't know where," Legolas answered, laying his cup on the bedside table then rubbing his aching eyes.

"Right, so either we need to launch an attack whilst they're in possession of the weapon or wait until we know they don't have it and search it out."

Suddenly, Legolas was sat bolt upright and alert, terror plain on his face. "What do you mean?" he demanded harshly.

"I just…"

Legolas leapt up from his seat, startling Elrond slightly. "No," Legolas shouted, shaking slightly. "No. No."

"Legolas, calm down," Elrond soothed, getting up slowly.

The prince started pacing again, not even limping slightly at the injuries to his feet even though they must have been hellishly painful. Shaking his head, Legolas said softly, "No, I won't let you do this. I won't let you get hurt too."

"How do you know I'll get hurt?" Elrond protested defensively.

Suddenly shouting again, Legolas asked, "How do you think I got these?" He pressed his hand to his cracked, bruised chest, making Elrond wince at the too harsh action.

Realisation dawned on him though and he said softly, "You've already tried to escape."

"Yes."

"And that was your punishment?" Elrond asked in a quiet voice.

Now standing still but with tears pooling in his bright blue eyes, Legolas breathed, "Yes."

Both their anger and defensiveness had disappeared now and Elrond stepped over to Legolas, placing his hands on his arms. "It's all right," he whispered. "It's going to be all right but you have to understand that you can't carry on like this forever. Look at you, mellon nin. You're barely functioning, you…you died once. I can't let that happen again. As much as you want to protect me you have to know that I cannot stand by and watch you get hurt."

Legolas bowed his head and said quietly, "It's too dangerous. They suspect I'll try to overpower them again."

"Maybe. But they won't expect me, will they?"

The prince looked up again, panic lighting his face. "No. No, Elrond please."

"Shh, calm down. I'm not going to just blunder blindly in. We wait until they no longer have the staff on them then I'll go and search the most likely places and try to figure out how to break the spell."

Legolas was shaking his head before Elrond even finished his sentence and then said, "No, it's too risky."

"I'm not going to get caught," Elrond stressed.

"You don't know that. Please, Elrond, please. I can't lose you. Please," the prince pleaded pitifully.

Once again, Elrond stepped forward but this time he gently wrapped his arms around Legolas' shaking form, pleased when the younger Elf leaned against him, resting his cheek against Elrond's shoulder. "Calm down, you are not going to lose me. But, Legolas, what is the alternative? You can't carry on like this, can you? Hmmm?" he reasoned in a soft whisper. "Hmm?"

"No," Legolas breathed shakily.

"Then what other choice do we have?"

Legolas shook his head sadly. "Please don't leave me."

"Shh, shh, it's going to be all right," Elrond soothed, stroking his hands over Legolas' back gently. "Come on, you have to rest now." Legolas shook his head, pulling out of Elrond's embrace. "Yes Legolas."

"No, I don't want to rest."

"May I ask why not?"

"I'm not tired."

"Uh-huh," Elrond muttered sceptically. "Then just lay down."

"I don't want to lie down," the prince said, starting to pace again although not as frantically this time.

Elrond sat back down on the bed and said calmly, "Very well, I'll just sit here and wait for you to drop."

The blonde Elf looked over at him and explained softly, "I don't want to have to get up again. It's easier to just stay awake."

"That makes no sense," Elrond said. "Please rest. For me."

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" the prince snapped angrily.

"Because I am concerned about you, mellon nin; you know that."

"I know," Legolas sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Elrond smiled kindly. "You're tired."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly four I think," Elrond guessed, looking out the window into the darkness of the night.

"Good. Only a couple of hours until they come back," he said, going to the balcony and flinging the doors open. He stepped out and leant against the railing looking out at the forest. Clouds shrouded the moon and stars so the courtyard and forest were dark, not even lit by the traditional torches usually burning in the palace courtyard and around the stronghold. His kingdom had never looked so threatening in his eyes. Bending forward, he rested his forehead against the cool wood railing.

"Legolas, please come inside, it's cold out here."

"I'm fine," he said, not moving even when he felt Elrond lay a blanket over his back.

"There's nothing I can say to change your mind?" Legolas smiled and shook his head. "Fine, have it your way," he said, standing at Legolas' side and also leaning against the railing. After a long moment of silence, Elrond's hand slipped over the wood railing to take Legolas' hand. At first the prince didn't react but then he took Elrond's hand and held it tightly. "It's going to be all right," Elrond whispered.

By six in the morning, Legolas was dressed and ready for when the servant came to collect him and he left Elrond to take care of his father, leaving him with a long list of things to do around the rooms and for the king in a blatant attempt to keep him occupied all day so he wouldn't try anything dangerous. Elrond indulged him, spending all morning bathing Thranduil gently, feeding him and giving him his medicines. He massaged the king's limbs and changed the soiled sheets. Every time he performed these seemingly sad duties he couldn't help thinking how humiliated the proud king would be to be treated as a mere infant. Elrond himself would have been embarrassed to have to endure this, especially at the hands of someone he didn't even particularly like. Still, these things needed to be done. He had seen far worse things in his time as a healer so none of it fazed him although he couldn't imagine it had been easy for Legolas to perform these tasks on the father he worshipped.

By afternoon though, once he had fed Thranduil some more soup, he had nothing to do around the rooms so he tucked his knife into his belt, covering the handle with his shirt. He took the now empty flask and went to the door. Once more there was a flutter of nervousness in his stomach as he walked past the guards in the hallway but they didn't even flinch at his presence, apparently unconcerned by him leaving the rooms.

Elrond remembered this time where the kitchens were and stole some more food, refilling the flask for Thranduil. He also stole some more packets of herbal tea, stuffing them into the bag he was carrying. On the way out though he paused in the doorway. He knew he should have turned left and returned to the rooms as Legolas had told him to and yet he was suddenly tempted to go right, towards the throne room where he assumed Legolas was right then.

Knowing it was dangerous to loiter in the corridors, Elrond made his decision and turned right, creeping along the hallway until he turned the corner to the throne room. Although he was cautious, Elrond found that, surprisingly, no guards stood outside the large double doors. Elrond wondered at the cockiness of these Men that they were so confident that they didn't think they needed any protection. Still, it proved good for him now. Laying his bag of stolen goods down on the floor, Elrond crept silently up to the doors, knowing fully well that his silent Elvish footsteps would not alert the humans to his presence.

Very cautiously he stood with his ear to the door, trying to hear anything going on inside. He heard laughing and muffled voices. He didn't hear Legolas though, which was what he really wanted. Taking a moment to at least attempt to judge where people were standing in the room just by listening, he opened the door carefully a crack and peered inside.

First his eyes were drawn to the main feature of the room, the huge throne on the far side of the room where King Thranduil usually sat. One of the Men, dressed in one of Thranduil's finest robes and wearing the impressive, golden crown of Mirkwood at an angle on his head, was sat sideways on the throne, his legs dangling over the arm of the black and gold throne. Clearing he found something hilariously funny as he was laughing uproariously, spilling wine from his goblet on the floor. Several empty bottles of what Elrond recognised to be Thranduil's best and most expensive wine laid scattered on the floor. A huge spread of food was laid out on one of the long tables although it remained mostly untouched.

Five other Men were also in the room. One stood at the window, seemingly distracted by something outside. Two others were gathered around the food table, also laughing as the man on the throne. But it was the final two Men that made Elrond shudder.

In the centre of the room stood a small cage with thick, iron bars. The two Men were stood around it also laughing but now Elrond could see at what and he bit back a gasp. Inside the cage sat Legolas, completely naked, his legs pushed up against his chest, his head bowed to his knees. Although he made no sound at all, Elrond knew that he must have been in pain as the two Men were in the process of poking at him with what looked to be hot pokers – that explained the marks Elrond had seen on his body last night.

Bristling with anger, Elrond's hands tightened around the open door so hard that it hurt his fingers but he was rather glad for the distraction as it helped to remind him where he was. He had to use every ounce of his willpower to keep from yelling in anger and dashing in there and ripping their throats out with his bare hands. He knew, however, that such an action would only get him killed and Legolas really needed him now. Getting them both killed would do no good. He had to remain calm. It was so hard though. He'd never seen Legolas so exposed and vulnerable before and it made him so annoyed that he could barely control his anger.

Realising that he had been standing in the doorway for too long and he was likely to be discovered if he waited much longer. He could hardly tear his eyes away from that cage though. His heart ached for the young prince. However, he had to leave. So he prised his hands away from the door and stepped silently away, pushing the door closed noiselessly.

Picking up his bag of stolen goods, Elrond hurried back to the king's rooms, slamming the door closed behind him. He dropped the bag on the table and paced angrily back and forth trying to work off his anger. He had to do something to keep himself from running back to the Throne Room and trying to get Legolas out of that cage. Really, he didn't know how long he walked the length of the room but by the time he sank down onto the couch his temper was a little cooler. Anger still burned in his chest but he felt more restrained than he had before. Putting his head in his hands, Elrond sighed heavily and looked over to the king. He wondered what the protective King of Mirkwood would say if he knew what his son was being put through.

**To Be Continued…**

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.**

**OIOIOIOIOIOI**

**Summary: **After receiving a cryptic message from Mirkwood, Lord Elrond hurries to the aid of the realm's troubled Crown Prince and discovers that things now are so very different for both of them.

**Warning: **This story is about a romantic relationship between the two main characters – Elrond and Legolas. It concentrates almost solely on the friendship and comfort side of the relationship and there are no explicit scenes or anything that could really be described as slash. However, if you really don't like that kind of thing then please don't read.

**OIOIOI**

**As You Were**

**OIOIOIOI**

**Chapter 7**

**OIOI**

By three in the morning, Elrond was pacing again this time with anxiety. He knew not to expect anything anymore, everything here was so unpredictable but that didn't mean that he had to like it. After what seemed to be a ridiculous amount of time, the door finally opened and a weary-looking Legolas entered with a small smile of greeting.

Elrond looked sharply to the door and before the prince could even speak he rushed forward and pulled Legolas into his arms, holding him close. "Thank the Valar," he breathed in relief.

Legolas stood in Elrond's embrace and asked in confusion, "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head in disbelief at the question, Elrond chuckled against the prince's shoulder. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm just glad to see you, that's all."

Legolas went to pull back but Elrond wouldn't release him. "Elrond, you really need to release me."

Suddenly pulling back, the Elven Lord asked sharply, "Why, am I hurting you?"

"No but you're starting to scare me," Legolas chuckled.

"I'm sorry."

"You know, maybe you should get some rest."

Finally standing back, Elrond said, "You're kidding right? You look about ready to pass out."

"I'm fine," Legolas assured.

"Of course you are. Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Legolas, you haven't eaten anything all day. At least let me warm you up some soup."

Humouring his friend, Legolas smiled, "All right. Thank you."

"Sit down."

"I can help," Legolas offered.

"Legolas, sit down please." The prince nodded and gingerly sat down on the couch, sitting right on the edge. "So, you're back late," Elrond said from the lounge, trying to make conversation.

"Yes," was all Legolas offered.

Quickly, Elrond warmed a bowl of soup and returned to find Legolas now standing at his father's side, gently running his hand over Thranduil's forehead. For a moment, Elrond waited, not wanting to intrude upon this moment of quiet. After the horror of the day Legolas had just endured he probably needed a minute of peace.

However, Legolas looked up only a minute later, removing his hands. "Don't let me interrupt," Elrond said quickly. "I can wait outside."

Legolas smiled gently, saying, "No, it's all right." He went back to the couch and sat down, this time sitting right back. He took the bowl Elrond offered and started eating only to please his friend. "Are you not having any?" he asked as Elrond sat down next to him.

"No, I'm fine."

"I feel bad sitting here eating with you watching me."

"I don't really have much of an appetite. I ate earlier," Elrond lied, not wanting the prince to worry about him. "Finish your soup." Whilst Legolas concentrated on forcing the food down his throat, Elrond sat in silently, slightly awkward silence at that. He someone looked at Legolas in a different light now, having seen what he was really going through during his absence. He just couldn't get rid of the image of Legolas locked in that cage, being beaten. He didn't think he would ever be able to get that out of his head.

"Are you all right?" Legolas broke the silence.

Startled from his thoughts, Elrond said quickly, "Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just…" For a long moment, Elrond looked deep into Legolas' eyes. "I just hate this, that's all."

Legolas laid his nearly empty bowl down and lowered his head. "I'm sorry I brought you into all this."

"No!" Elrond exclaimed, taking Legolas' hand in his own. "That's not what I meant. I meant that I hate the situation you're in. I wish I could make it better for you."

The prince smiled gently. "You just being here is helping."

"Really?" Elrond asked doubtfully, looking into Legolas' tired eyes again. "I will get us out of this."

"All right," the younger Elf replied, equally doubtful. "I…" Legolas stopped, cutting himself off.

"You what?" Legolas shook his head though, looking away. "Legolas, what?" Elrond chuckled when still Legolas didn't answer.

"Nothing," the blonde Elf said shyly.

"Tell me, please," Elrond urged with a laugh.

"I…" Legolas took a deep breath and said, "I missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Shaking his head, Legolas clarified, "I mean I _really_ missed you."

Realisation dawned and Elrond understood what Legolas really meant. "Oh," he breathed, releasing Legolas' hands and sitting back a little.

Seemingly simultaneously disappointed and embarrassed, Legolas stood up, going over to the balcony. "I'm sorry, Elrond. I shouldn't have…I'm sorry," he said softly before opening the doors and stepping outside into the cold night air, shaking his head in wonder that he had made such a stupid mistake as to bring all this up again. He shouldn't have said anything at all. Really, he was too tired for all this. He just wanted to sleep. A shudder rippled through him and he swallowed back a sob that rose in his tight, aching chest. The truth was that he had missed Elrond, more than he ever thought possible and not just because of the terrible situation he was now in. Before all this, he'd longed to have Elrond at his side once more. The times they were apart when they remained a couple had been bearable but only because they knew that it wouldn't be too long before they saw each other again. But this, knowing that they were never going to be together again, was even now difficult to stand.

Pressing his hands to his aching eyes, Legolas leant against the railing. When all this horror had started he had promised himself that he wouldn't wallow. All of Mirkwood, its safety, its very survival depended on him. That didn't afford the opportunity to indulge in self pity. He needed to remain strong and thinking of his past with the person he loved was not going to help.

As Legolas worked on shoving aside these long-avoided emotions, Elrond remained seated in the lounge, in shock still at Legolas' words. Of course, he himself had thought about the past, the sometimes lonely present and the positive future but he had always assumed that Legolas had moved on. It was he who had ended it, after all.

As the young prince stood silently out on the balcony, Elrond got to his feet and picked up a blanket from the bottom of the bed where Thranduil laid. He sighed indecisively then nodded sharply, walking out to the balcony. Any surprise or confusion he had felt melted away when he saw the forlorn figure leant against the railing, hands covering his face.

Legolas started from his thoughts when he felt something warm being laid over him and he stood up straight, letting Elrond wrap the blanket fully around him. Although the prince tried to turn around to face Elrond, gentle hands kept him in place and strong, achingly familiar arm wrapped around him. Legolas closed his eyes briefly, letting the combined warmth of the blanket and Elrond's body warm him until the shivers ceased.

Once he'd gained control of himself, Legolas opened his eyes and turned around, suddenly missing the feel of Elrond's arms around him. "I'm sorry, Elrond," he said softly, lowering his eyes.

"Don't be sorry," the older Elf smiled gently.

Legolas shook his head. "No, I shouldn't have said anything. It was stupid of me to even…"

Elrond grabbed Legolas' cold hands from beneath the blanket. "No, Legolas, it wasn't stupid. I'm glad you told me."

The blonde Elf looked up shyly and asked, "You are?"

"Of course," Elrond smiled kindly. "Even when we're not in a relationship you know you can always talk to me about anything." Legolas nodded, looking down again, relieved that his unplanned slip-up hadn't completely scared Elrond away. "Besides, I have to confess…I missed you too." Looking up sharply, Legolas could hardly believe what he had just heard. He thought he should say something but he couldn't think of a single thing. Elrond laughed at the expression on his face. "Don't look so surprised. You didn't think I had forgotten all about you, did you?"

Finally finding his voice again, Legolas answered, "Honestly, I didn't think you had given it any thought at all."

"Of course I have. What we had was…it was very special. I think about it, about us, all the time and I do miss you. I miss us."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I…" Once more he hesitated, not sure if he should say anything more. But when he looked up again Elrond's eyes encouraged him to continue. "I'm…I'm glad."

"That I miss you so much sometimes that it physically hurts to think about it?"

"No!" Legolas exclaimed in horror at the mere thought.

"I was just kidding."

"Oh, sorry."

"Valar, Legolas, stop apologising, please. You don't have to be sorry about telling me the truth."

"No, I meant…I'm sorry for everything. What I did…"

"Legolas…" Elrond started but was interrupted.

"I should never have…I hurt you and I hate that I…"

"Hey, you had concerns and I agreed with you. We both made the choice," Elrond soothed. Holding Legolas' hands tightly and rubbing his thumbs over the backs of Legolas' hands, Elrond told him firmly, "It was not your fault. You were – are – not to blame."

"I…I am so sorry."

"Shh, you don't have to think about any of this right now. Concentrate on what you have to do for Mirkwood, not for me. I can wait," Elrond told him softly.

"Is that what you've been doing? Waiting for me?" the prince asked cautiously. He was still worried about hurting Elrond again or scaring him off but he had to know where he stood.

Taking a step closer, Elrond smiled, replying in a soft voice, "Every single day."

Tears filled Legolas' eyes again and it took him a moment to find his voice again but Elrond waited patiently, knowing that the comment needed a response. Eventually, Legolas managed to force words out of his constricted throat. "Really?" he choked out, the short question making Elrond laugh softly.

"Yes, really," the Elven Lord smiled. Legolas still looked on in disbelief so Elrond stepped closer again and slowly pressed a gentle, tender kiss to Legolas' lips. The prince stood passively, hardly daring to breathe in case even a small movement destroyed this moment, broke this fantasy. When Elrond pulled back he smiled again and laid his hands on Legolas' arms. "Remember to breathe, Legolas." The prince shook his head but did at least follow Elrond's instruction but it came out as a shaky sob. Tears filled his eyes once more but this time they spilled over and slipped down his cheeks. Elrond frowned in alarm and quickly said, "Legolas, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that…"

"No," Legolas interrupted quickly, grabbing hold of Elrond's shirt as if scared he was going to run away suddenly. "Please stay. I…It's not…" He fiercely wiped his tears away, angry at being betrayed by his emotions when he was supposed to remain calm and clear-headed. "I'm sorry. I just…I can't think…"

"Shh, it's all right. I told you, you don't have to think about any of this right now. We can talk later." Legolas nodded, his face crumpling again. He put his hands to his face to hide his tears but felt himself being pulled into a hug. "Hey, it's all right," Elrond said, rubbing Legolas' back gently. Legolas rested his head against Elrond's shoulder, taking a careful breath. "I shouldn't have put this on you right now. You have enough on your mind without me adding to it."

"I'm sorry," Legolas murmured into Elrond's shoulder.

"You don't have to apologise. You're exhausted, you have to sleep, mellon nin."

Legolas pulled back, wiping his face with his sleeves. "I'm just…I can't…"

"You don't have to explain. Come back inside and lie down."

"I'd rather not," the prince said reluctantly.

"Legolas, you have to sleep. Come on, you can't stay awake forever." All this talk of sleep was making Legolas' eyelids feel awfully heavy again and before he knew it a yawn had escaped him, much to Elrond's amusement. He took Legolas' arm and led him back inside, shutting the doors behind him. At his side, Legolas swayed slightly on his feet, suddenly too tired to even think of moving. Perhaps he could just fall asleep right here. "Let's get you back to your rooms so you can rest."

Elrond went to lead Legolas to the door but instead the prince stumbled over to the couch, practically falling on to it. The Lord of Imladris just smiled and walked back over to Legolas. As the young Elf lowered himself back onto the couch, Elrond went to the bed and retrieved a couple of cushions. He placed them against the arm of the sofa.

"Lie down, mellon nin," he encouraged Legolas gently and the prince immediately did as asked, resting back against the sofa cushions with a sigh. Elrond went to the other end of the couch and gently lifted Legolas' feet up onto the sofa for him then very carefully removed his shoes, revealing bruised, swollen skin beneath the too-tight leather. "Ai, Legolas, these really need bandaging up properly," he said, taking a moment to examine them.

"They'll be fine," Legolas murmured, clearly already half asleep.

Elrond gently laid Legolas' feet down on the cushion then returned to the bed to retrieve another blanket. Thranduil could manage with one less covering him and would no doubt wish to sacrifice it for his son's comfort. He laid it over the young prince who murmured something indistinct. Tucking the blanket loosely around Legolas, Elrond smiled gently. He leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Legolas' pasty forehead. He didn't want to disturb the prince though so he left Legolas alone to sleep as he went into the bathroom and washed and changed into clean clothes. Once he had done all that, he made sure that Thranduil was comfortable before he dimmed the lamps and sat down in the armchair opposite Legolas. Pretty soon he had joined the younger Elf in sleep.

When Elrond woke next he blinked against the sunlight that shone in his face. For a moment he remained seated, too warm and comfortable in the old armchair to move. Valar, he had been tired the night before, more so than he realised. Suddenly, however, he remembered where he was and what the light on his face meant: It was morning. He sat up quickly, looking immediately over to the sofa where Legolas had fallen asleep last night. Every other morning since Elrond had arrived Legolas had been taken away before dawn but today, at what Elrond determined to be nearly eight in the morning, the prince remained sound asleep on the couch, totally undisturbed.

Removing the blanket from around himself, Elrond got to his feet and padded over to the sofa. Legolas was laid on his side facing away from Elrond, his head buried deep in the pillow, his arms wrapped around himself. Elrond noticed that his feet remained carefully placed on the cushion as if at some point in the night they had pained him again and he'd made sure they were secure. Elrond very gently pulled the blanket over Legolas again – clearly it had slipped down at some point. The prince didn't even stir at the movement so Elrond backed off, not wanting to disturb him while he was peaceful.

For the rest of the morning, Elrond pottered around the room, dealing with all of Thranduil's needs so Legolas wouldn't have to worry about it. Every so often he looked anxiously to the door. All morning he had been waiting for the knock at the door, summoning Legolas but it remained quiet outside. As the morning wore on, Elrond prepared some food for both himself and Legolas.

As Legolas slept on, hardly even moving, Elrond sat down and quietly ate his lunch. The prince seemed absolutely flat out, totally exhausted. Elrond was glad he was finally sleeping peacefully. He really needed that rest.

It was just as Elrond was replacing the bag of stolen food in the cupboard that Legolas finally stirred. Elrond froze before slowly turning to look at the prince. Just moments later Legolas' eyes fluttered open and he looked around him, blinking against the sunlight. Elrond was instantly at his side, crouching down beside the couch. It took a moment for the prince to clear the blurriness from his eyes and once he had, he looked down to see the dark-haired Elf.

"Hello," Elrond smiled kindly.

"Elrond?" Legolas mumbled drowsily.

"Yes."

Legolas looked around the room then frowned in confusion. Rather gingerly, Legolas pulled himself up into a sitting position, shrugging off Elrond's hand when the elder Elf went to help him. "What time is it?"

"Nearly noon," Elrond replied, moving to sit on the couch by Legolas' legs. "Did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet."

Ignoring Elrond's own question, Legolas asked, "It's midday?" He looked in almost panic at the door. "Elrond, what have you done?" he demanded.

"What? I haven't done anything."

"You didn't tell them anything?" he asked sternly.

"Legolas, I haven't said or done anything, I swear. No one has come by all morning," Elrond defended himself, trying hard not to be offended by Legolas' tone. He knew it was just concern, not genuine annoyance.

A long pause followed as Legolas considered this. Then he asked, "No one came?"

"No."

"You didn't send anyone away?"

"No."

"That makes no sense," Legolas mused.

"It's the truth."

Legolas finally looked over at him and his face softened. "I believe you. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Elrond smiled, laying his hand on Legolas' arm. "Sit back." Legolas did so, sinking back against the cushions with a sigh. "How are you feeling?"

"All right," the prince replied, still distracted.

"Mellon nin, look at me," Elrond instructed, laying the palm of his hand against Legolas' cheek to gain his attention and Legolas' eyes finally met the older Elf's. "It's going to be all right." Legolas smiled slightly at him and took a moment to take a deep but careful breath. "You slept well?"

"Very well. Perhaps even too well."

"No such thing. I'm glad you're feeling a little better. Now, there is some food left over; would you like something to eat?"

Legolas shook his head. "I'm not hungry, thank you."

"You haven't had anything to eat in ages. You need to keep your strength up," Elrond encouraged, letting his hand drop down.

"I don't understand this."

"Well, if you don't eat food, after a while…"

"Don't jest, this isn't funny," Legolas snapped in frustration.

"I am not joking with you, Legolas. Come, lie down and go back to sleep if you insist on eating nothing." Legolas looked to the door anxiously. "Make the most of the opportunity, Legolas. Rest while you can. Go on. I promise I'll wake you if anyone comes to the door."

"I don't like this," Legolas muttered darkly. "It doesn't feel right."

"How do you mean?" Elrond asked, now serious again. Legolas knew far more about Mirkwood's situation than he did, after all. If he thought something was wrong then it quite possibly was.

Sighing, Legolas shook his head and said helplessly, "I don't know. Maybe I am just imagining things." He glanced up at Elrond and forced a smile onto his face. "I'm sorry, Elrond, I didn't mean to snap."

"Don't worry. Just go back to sleep. You'll be able to think more clearly after you get some rest."

Although clearly still concerned about these new circumstances he found himself in, Legolas slowly laid back down. Elrond stood up so he was out of the way and laid the blanket back over him even though by now the room had warmed up significantly. Legolas sighed in comfort as he laid his head back on the pillow. He had to admit that this was the most comfortable he had been in a long time, even given that his chest hurt and his feet throbbed terribly. His whole body felt stiff from having been laid still in the same position for so long but the warmth surrounding him helped to east that. Carefully, he pulled the blanket tight around him. He had hoped to remain awake to further think upon their situation but within moments he found himself drifting off into sleep.

No guards or servants came by the king's rooms for the rest of the day so Legolas managed to sleep for a good, long while, but to Elrond it didn't look to be the same peaceful rest the prince had enjoyed last night and earlier that morning. He shifted constantly on the couch as if uncomfortable. Perhaps in his slightly lighter sleep he felt his injuries more, which concerned Elrond. Under normal circumstances if a patient had overdosed on a powerful stimulant and had needed to be resuscitated Elrond would have them on complete bed rest and under constant supervision from a well-trained healer. Unfortunately, Elrond didn't have that option here. Legolas needed to remain mobile. Really, he should have been off his feet resting but Elrond very much doubted that even if the Men controlling Mirkwood would allow it then Legolas himself would never agree. Elrond knew the prince would not just sit back passively whilst his people suffered. Even if he had been given the option Legolas would choose his people over his own comfort or safety without a second thought. It was one of his redeeming features that Elrond both loved and hated in equal measure.

It was this unrelenting selfishness that in the end had driven them apart. Legolas had been called home on duty and of course he had gone without question or hesitation. With Mirkwood under almost constant attack from Orcs and Giant Spiders, the king had summoned his only son and heir back to his home to return to guard duty. In truth, Elrond had been more worried about the one he loved than really angry. He had asked Legolas not to leave, had tried to convince the younger Elf that it wasn't time to return to Mirkwood yet. He'd been furious when Legolas had refused and he had offered the prince an ultimatum: stay, or leave and never come back.

Of course, Legolas had left. And Elrond had ended it. In his mind for those first few months Legolas had been responsible for the split. He had walked away during the only time they ever really got to spend together undisturbed by family, friends, or duty. They had always had so little time with each other so every moment was precious to them. But Legolas had left, abandoned their relationship, seemingly without even glancing back.

For long months, Elrond had waited for a letter from Legolas, perhaps containing an apology or explanation or even a grovelling 'please take me back'. But nothing had come and of course Elrond had sent no word to Mirkwood. Instead he had stewed in his anger for nearly a year before the striking realisation had come and he realised just how thoughtless he had been. Of course Legolas had wanted to stay in Rivendell with his love. Many times over their years together he had spoken to Elrond of his longing to live forever in Imladris away from the oppressive duty and danger of his homeland. When Elrond had asked why it had to merely remain a dream, Legolas had smiled wistfully and said that he could not abandon his father or his people to their fate whilst he possessed the capacity to fight for them. And the prince was right. Elrond himself would never forsake Imladris to satisfy his own desires no matter how strong they were.

Over time after Legolas' departure, after having time to cool down and really consider it, Elrond realised that his words had been said out of concern and not anger. He feared for Legolas' life in the dark forest fighting evil that even the very best of guards feared. How could he possibly be angry at Legolas for doing the right thing? He'd always known how much Legolas loved his people and how much they loved him in return.

Unfortunately, by the time Elrond had come to this realisation it was all too late. He later found out that the reason Legolas had not written to him had been because he'd been on patrol in the forest, fighting hard to keep the darkness away from Thranduil's palace stronghold. After that, only Thranduil's occasional formal letter brought Elrond news of Mirkwood. The day he'd gotten a letter from Mirkwood, nearly eighteen months after Legolas had gone home, telling him that the prince had returned safely to the stronghold, Elrond had sat in his office and cried in relief. He hadn't realised until that point that every single day he had dreaded news that his soul mate had been killed. To know he was alive and safe had lifted such a weight off his chest.

He had so wanted to write to Legolas and apologise after that but he kept putting it off, waiting for a letter from the prince but none came, which Elrond should really have anticipated as it had been him who had said not to contact him again. As the months dragged on, Elrond received several messages from Thranduil asking discreetly if something had happened between the pair. Apparently, Legolas was being extremely secretive about the whole thing – or perhaps, Elrond reasoned, he just wasn't that bothered.

After a couple of years though even a concerned Thranduil had stopped writing and Elrond had given up all hope of ever seeing Legolas again. Yet here he was, in Mirkwood, where he'd never imagined he would be welcome again and all those long-buried feeling had resurfaced. In truth, his affection for the prince had never really gone away. And, much to his amazement, Legolas seemed to share this sentiment. Not that his words really meant all that much at the moment, the prince's mind was so muddled that there was no way he could be thinking straight.

No, Elrond was resolved not to get his hopes up just yet. Later, when all this was resolved and Legolas had recovered, perhaps they could discuss this further. For now though, Legolas needed to concentrate on his own predicament and Elrond needed to work on helping him. If nothing else the prince deserved that.

Elrond was interrupted from his reverie by a sudden moan from the couch and he opened his eyes to find Legolas shifting restlessly beneath his blanket. However, he remained asleep so Elrond left him to it. Clearly, the young Elf was dreaming but in Elrond's eyes so long as he was asleep it was good enough.

For the next fifteen minutes or so the prince tossed and turned in bed.

Suddenly though he froze and his eyes snapped open, his mouth open in a silent shout. It took a moment for Legolas to reorient himself and calm his ragged breathing. When he looked around he found Elrond crouched by the couch, a look of genuine concern on his face. Legolas released the painful breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and sank back against the pillows. Only then did Legolas realise that he was trembling a covered in a cold sweat.

"Are you all right?" Elrond asked softly after giving the young prince a moment to recover himself a little.

Legolas nodded and pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Yes." He ran trembling fingers through his hair and explained shakily, "It was just a dream." He then looked over to Elrond and gave him a weak smile, saying, "Or rather, a nightmare."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Legolas shook his head gently. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you certain?" the Elven Lord asked as Legolas shoved the blanket off of himself and sat up properly. "Do you need anything?"

Shaking his head again, Legolas got to his feet, saying, "Only the bathroom but you can't help with that."

"No," Elrond chuckled, also getting to his feet.

After briefly checking on his father on the way past, Legolas went into the bathroom and closed the door softly behind him. The moment he was out of reach of Elrond's all-seeing gaze, his mask of indifference fell away and his features crumpled. He laid his hands over his face, trying to keep control of his emotions. Although he had told Elrond that he was fine, in truth the images invading his restless sleep had really shaken him up.

Pushing himself away from where he was leaning against the door, Legolas stumbled over to the sink and started the cold water running. He splashed water onto his face and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He shouldn't be reacting like this. He needed to stay strong, not fall apart.

But those frightening, disturbing images lingered in his mind even now, refusing to leave despite him actively trying to forget. In his dream he had seen his kingdom in flames, his enslaved people standing frozen and unmoving as the flames engulfed them. And Elrond also stood stock still in the Throne Room, completely encircled by the humans controlling Mirkwood's people. Legolas was watching all this from his tiny, cramped cage and could do nothing as the leader of the Men positioned a glistening blade to Elrond's throat and dragged it across, resulting in a fountain of blood. The fire then consumed Elrond and he dropped to the ground and Legolas was left all alone in his kingdom at the mercy of the cruel Men.

Mercifully, he had woken before it could go any further but the awful images still haunted him. In fact, he thought it would have been better if he had dreamed of bad things happening to himself rather than people he loved.

Once he had gained enough control to stand convincingly steady before Elrond, Legolas stood up straight, ran his hands over his shirt in a futile attempt to smooth out the wrinkles then went to the door. Elrond was waiting for him, perched on Thranduil's bed but he stood up when Legolas returned to the room.

"I laid out some food for you. You should try and eat a little of it," the Elven Lord said immediately.

Not wanting an argument, Legolas sat down and started picking at a wafer of bread. He didn't have any appetite, he was too disturbed by his dream and too tired to care whether he ate or not. At this thought, Legolas looked up at the window, surprised to find that it was already evening.

"You let me sleep all day," Legolas accused, looking to Elrond seriously.

"You were exhausted," the healer defended, moving to sit at Legolas' side on the couch. "Besides, you looked far too peaceful to disturb; for most of the day, anyway."

Legolas nodded in acceptance but still asked, "Still no sign of the guards? No one came?"

"No."

Pushing his plate aside and shaking his head, Legolas said, "It's odd."

"Maybe they're just waiting for nightfall."

"Yes, maybe."

"Legolas, why do you seem almost disappointed that no one came?" Elrond asked in confusion, not understanding Legolas' thinking.

"I'm not disappointed, I'm confused. They have a pattern, I don't like it that they're deviating," the prince explained.

"Well, perhaps it's because of me. Maybe they were getting worried that I'm growing suspicious that you're never here so they're giving you a break."

"Why now?"

"I don't know but you're being given a chance to rest so I think you should take advantage of it."

"I still don't like it," Legolas told him.

With a small smile, Elrond softly said, "I know you don't."

Sighing heavily, the prince shook his head as if giving up on attempting to explain the actions of the Men. "Perhaps you're right. Worrying about it isn't going to change it."

"Excellent philosophy."

"I think I might take a bath."

"Good idea," Elrond enthused, standing with Legolas.

"You'll stay here?" Legolas asked as he walked to the front door.

"Where are you going? There's a bath just through there."

"I'm going to get some clean clothes from my rooms. I'll use my bathroom."

"Will you be all right?"

Legolas smiled gently at his friend's concern and nodded. "I'll be fine." Elrond returned the smile but found that he had to bite his tongue against offering his help again. He couldn't help but want to ensure that Legolas wasn't in any more pain than he absolutely had to be. But he also knew that his offers would be useless anyway; Legolas was far too proud to accept help unless he had no other choice. Even so, the kindly, trained healer side of Elrond felt compelled to offer. Seeing as it would only make Legolas uncomfortable though he refrained from saying it and instead turned his attention to the king. At least he had nothing to complain about, had no choice but to accept help. But Elrond supposed that if Thranduil were awake he would be just as reluctant as his son to be made to appear so weak and helpless.

After Elrond had changed the king's sheets and checked that his vital signs remained stable, Elrond sat down in the chair beside the bed and picked up a book to read to entertain himself until Legolas returned. He needed some distraction from his growing claustrophobia. He'd been stuck in the same corridor for about a week now without anything to really break the relentless monotony. It didn't help that for most of the time the only noise was Thranduil's soft breathing. There was no chatter from the hallways, no cheering or shouting from the gardens below. Even the servants were silent when they did come by. The only person he had spoken to since his arrival was Legolas and he had not been particularly chatty.

Elrond swallowed back the sudden urge to swing the doors open and go out into the forest and stand out in the fresh air beneath the stars. He had promised to remain here and so he would. Legolas didn't need anything further to worry about. Unfortunately though, Elves were just not made to be trapped indoors for any extended period of time. They needed the sun- and star-light to exist; they needed the communion with nature. To be deprived of that became almost painful after a while, it darkened their souls, stripped them of their internal light.

Of course, Legolas was no different. How he had survived this long without serious damage was beyond Elrond. The prince may have been slightly more used to this closeted feeling than Elrond, having grown up in a palace essentially carved from the mountainside, but even so the confinement must have been difficult. Legolas might have lived his entire adult life surrounded and often threatened by shadow but he still needed the light – hence his previously frequent visits to Imladris.

Elrond once more became so wrapped up in his thoughts that more time than he had estimated had passed by and when he looked up the room had significantly darkened so that he could hardly see the words written in the book that remained unread on his lap. Then he realised that it was late and that Legolas had still not returned. Snapping the think, leather-bound book closed, Elrond stood up, laying the useless volume at the end of Thranduil's bed before going to the door. Surely it didn't take this long for Legolas to have a bath and return. The Elven Lord of Rivendell took a deep breath to calm himself and reasoned that most likely Legolas had gotten out of the bath and crawled into bed to sleep some more. He could not, however, get the idea out of his head that Legolas needed him somehow.

Deciding to risk the prince's anger at his disobedience, Elrond carefully pulled the door open and peered out down the torch-lit corridor. The two guards remained outside the door but still didn't react to Elrond's presence, so he stepped out and, closing the door carefully behind him, made his way along the hallway to Legolas' door. Again, the two guards outside this room paid him no heed and he entered Legolas' sitting room without bothering to knock, not wanting to disturb Legolas if he had fallen asleep. The room was dark and quiet though so Elrond went into the equally dark bedroom. Disappointment pounded in his chest when he found that the bed was empty and unslept in. Lastly, he went to the half-open bathroom door and tapped on it softly, hoping that Legolas had indeed merely lost track of time. When he entered though, he found this room empty as well.

Clearly, Legolas had come here as the bath was full of now cold water. No clothes were folded or scattered around so Elrond couldn't be sure if the prince had been given the opportunity to unwind in the once warm water.

Sighing, Elrond returned to the bedroom and perched on the edge of the bed, whispering, "Legolas." Just for a while there he had believed that everything was going to be all right but now the dream had been shattered and his thoughts thrown into turmoil once again.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.**

**OIOIOIOIOIOI**

**Summary: **After receiving a cryptic message from Mirkwood, Lord Elrond hurries to the aid of the realm's troubled Crown Prince and discovers that things now are so very different for both of them.

**Warning: **This story is about a romantic relationship between the two main characters – Elrond and Legolas. It concentrates almost solely on the friendship and comfort side of the relationship and there are no explicit scenes or anything that could really be described as slash. However, if you really don't like that kind of thing then please don't read.

**OIOIOI**

**As You Were**

**OIOIOIOI**

**Chapter 8**

**OIOI**

Upon returning to the king's room, Elrond had to wait almost a full twenty-four hours before the door finally opened and Legolas entered, bearing the familiar, down-trodden look he wore after returning from the clutches of the cruel Men. When Elrond saw Legolas in the doorway, he leapt up from his chair and rushed over to greet the young prince.

"Legolas! Thank the Valar!" the Lord of Imladris exclaimed, dragging Legolas into his arms and holding the tense prince tightly.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked with a slightly breathless chuckle.

"What's…Are you kidding? You went for a quick bath and just disappeared for a whole day. I was worried," Elrond said, his voice a mixture of concern and irritation.

"I'm sorry," the prince sincerely said against Elrond's shoulder.

Pulling away, Elrond forced a shaky smile onto his face. "It's not your fault. I didn't mean to…I'm sorry." He reached his hand up and laid his palm against Legolas' cheek. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Legolas said automatically. "There is something I have to do though." He almost reluctantly pulled away from his old friend and started for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Just…to do something. I'll be back in a moment."

"That's what you said last time," the dark-haired Elf pointed out.

Legolas considered this for a moment then stepped back over to Elrond and much to the Rivendell Elf's astonishment, pressed a deep kiss onto his lips. Too shocked to respond or react in any way, Elrond just stood dumbly until Legolas pulled away. "I'll be right back." Before Elrond could speak, Legolas had gone again, leaving him doubting if that had just happened.

Legolas, meanwhile, hurried back to his own room and went straight into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him. Immediately he sank to his knees, gritting his teeth in pain. Shakily, he reached his right hand up to place it on his left shoulder, wincing at even the slight touch. It took him a couple of minutes to sufficiently regain his calm to do what was needed next. Straightening out, Legolas single-handedly unbuttoned his tunic and eased it over his shoulders. Tears of pain stung his tired eyes as he pulled the tunic off over his dislocated left shoulder.

He supposed that he really should have asked Elrond to help him with this. The Lord of Imladris was indeed a master healer, after all. He would know what to do. Fortunately, years of being on patrol in the Mirkwood forest had afforded Legolas some healing experience so he was pretty sure he could put his shoulder back in place.

Carefully, he pulled his shirt over his head, biting his lip to keep back a shout of pain. He shifted towards the bathtub, leaning against it slightly. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Legolas braced himself for what was coming. Praying that he would not pass out from the upcoming pain, Legolas shoved his shoulder against the bath at what he hoped was the correct angle. He felt the grinding of the bones as they moved against each other and he then heard the sickening pop. Unsurprisingly and despite his best efforts, a cry left his throat.

Covered in cold sweat and trembling all over, the prince felt himself sliding down to lie on the cold floor. As the intense, sharp pain slowly dissolved into a deep ache, Legolas closed his eyes and continued to breathe deeply in an attempt to get rid of the stars that had crept into the edges of his vision. Nausea rose in his throat but he swallowed it back. He had too much to do; he couldn't afford to pass out now, even though the prospect of oblivion seemed all too appealing.

It took the prince a few minutes before he could open his eyes and another few before he could get up again. First, he pulled himself back up into a sitting position and reached out to take his shirt with him when he finally managed to get to his feet again. He carefully pulled the shirt back on and buttoned it up, whimpering softly at the pain. Not only did his shoulder hurt fiercely but all his other wounds and in particular his chest was hurting as well, making him feel utterly miserable. The fact that he was starting to feel lightheaded from exhaustion didn't help either. Once more, he swallowed back his sobs and instead concentrated on what he had to do next. No doubt Elrond was already starting to worry about him again so he had to get back as soon as possible.

Before that though, he ran the cold water tap and washed his sweat-covered face. He still felt dizzy and nauseous but there wasn't a whole lot he could do about that. Just as he was about to leave though he was forced to dash back to the basin where he vomited back what little there was in his stomach. The heaving hurt his chest but at least once he was finished his stomach felt a little more settled. Once he was certain he wasn't going to be sick again, Legolas cleaned up and went to the door once more.

This time he actually made it back to his father's room although his legs felt weak beneath him and the room span slightly. Of course, Elrond was waiting for him and had laid out some food and tea on the table for them both. The mere thought of eating made Legolas feel queasy again and he quickly looked away, fearing his stomach would revolt again.

"Are you all right?" Elrond asked with a frown when he saw the young prince.

Smiling shakily, Legolas said, "You keep asking me that." He had meant to use the quip to lighten the mood but his voice was far too weak and scratchy to sound at all convincing.

Elrond's frown deepened at this and he walked over to the prince. "I made us something to eat. Are you hungry?"

The prince paled further at this and shook his head, having to swallow back his nausea again. "I don't think so, thank you."

"Are you feeling all right? You look awfully pale." Stepping closer, Elrond added, "And you're trembling. Legolas, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You're not fine; you look like you're about to pass out. Come and sit down."

"Really, I'm all right."

"Are you sure?" Legolas nodded, wishing the room would cease its spinning so he could actually stand steady. "Very well, as long as you're certain. You're sure I can't tempt you with some food?"

"No. Actually, I…" Legolas cut himself off and had to make a sudden dash to his father's bathroom. It didn't make any sense that he should still be getting sick; there couldn't have been anything left inside him. He wanted to close the door so Elrond wouldn't have to witness this but he was having enough trouble breathing through the pain and tightness in his chest.

"Take a breath, mellon nin," Elrond's calming voice came from behind him and he felt a gentle hand being laid on the small of his back. Surprisingly, he found that he was actually glad for Elrond's presence, especially when the dizziness came back with a vengeance and he all but collapsed against Elrond's strong body behind him. Gently, Elrond lowered him to the floor, himself kneeling down and letting Legolas rest back against him. "All right, Legolas," he soothed, laying one hand against the prince's forehead. "Valar, you're burning up," the healer exclaimed softly, reaching up and snatching a flannel off the side of the bath tub and soaking it in cold water before wringing it out and dabbing at Legolas' face. The prince whimpered slightly at the cold touch. "Shh, it's all right."

"Don't…" Legolas murmured, lifting his hand to bat away Elrond's. In his, frankly barely conscious, state he forgot about his shoulder but was reminded of it when sharp pain stabbed up and down his arm and across his chest. A sharp cry left his lips and he pulled his arm close again.

"What…?" Elrond undid the top couple of buttons on Legolas' shirt, noting the still-present bruising on the prince's chest and then the darker bruising on his shoulder. Having seen this kind of injury before, Elrond recognised it instantly. "Legolas, I need to take a look at this. Let's get you off this floor." Already realising that Legolas probably wouldn't be able to get up on his own right then, Elrond very gently lifted him up off the floor.

Really he would have liked a bed to lie the prince down on but he didn't think the proud young prince would want to be carried around the corridors in front of the Human-controlled guards. So he carefully carried him into the lounge and placed him on the sofa, slightly larger than the one in the bedroom. Legolas moaned softly but didn't attempt to get up as Elrond thought he would.

"All right, let's take a look at you," the Elven Lord said kindly, peeling back Legolas' shirt. As soon as he went to touch Legolas' shoulder, the prince's hand shot out to stop him. Elrond took the hand though and lowered it back onto the couch, saying, "I know this might hurt but I have to check this. Just try and stay still for me." At this, Legolas' eyes opened again and he looked up blearily at the healer.

Elrond gently probed the shoulder, concentrating hard to ensure that the joint had indeed been put back in place correctly. Clearly, the young Elf had done it himself but seemed to have done an adequate job. Normally, he would have insisted that Legolas wear a sling for this kind of injury but he knew that the prince would never allow it.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Elrond asked, very gently lowering Legolas' arm back down.

"I didn't want to worry you," the younger Elf said in a weak voice.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm a healer; it's my job to worry about people. I want to know if you're hurt so I can help."

Legolas nodded but flushed a little. "I don't like it."

"I know you don't," Elrond smiled kindly, stroking Legolas' hot forehead comfortingly. "I'm just going to find you something to bring that fever down."

"Ada?" the prince questioned.

"Your father is fine. You have to stop worrying about him. Be concerned with yourself for a change. Now, do not move, do you hear?" Legolas nodded so Elrond hurried into the bedroom and retrieved the herbs from their hiding place in the cupboard. He didn't have all the correct ingredients but he could easily improvise. When he returned to the lounge though he found Legolas now sat up on the sofa. "I thought I just told you not to move." Legolas looked up at him with bleary eyes. "Are you all right?" The prince didn't reply, so Elrond laid his hand against his arm and said, "Come on, lie back."

Legolas did as he was told, this time holding back a moan that threatened to accompany the flash of pain. At least some of his sense was starting to return to him as his head cleared a little.

"Chew on these for a minute and then swallow," the Lord instructed, handing Legolas the herbs he'd gathered.

"What are they?" Legolas asked.

"It's just for your fever, that's all. Don't worry, they won't make you drowsy." With this assurance, Legolas did as Elrond advised, hoping the herbs would at least clear a little of the dizziness. "You should start to feel better soon. Try to sleep in the meantime."

"Thank you," the prince said softly, letting his head fall back against the pillows.

"You're welcome." The Lord of Rivendell went to pull Legolas' shoes off but the prince pulled back.

"No, please don't touch…" he pleaded.

"All right, I won't. Just relax. Sleep, mellon nin," Elrond soothed kindly. He quickly went into the bedroom and picked up the blanket that Legolas had used before, then went into the living room where Legolas had already fallen asleep again. He laid the blanket gently over him then retreated, leaving the prince to sleep. The young Elf deserved to rest for a while.

In truth, seeing Legolas unwell was unsettling for even the experienced healer. Even when he was injured, Legolas always kept up the pretence that he was 'fine' and Elrond had come to just accept that answer. So when the blonde Elf was so obviously unwell as he was right now it came as a surprise. Of course he didn't mind looking after the prince. In fact, he rather liked it. To have the usually annoyingly independent Elf rely on him felt like an honour, a privilege.

Sometime not long before dawn, a soft bang woke Elrond from a sleep he hadn't realised he'd fallen into. The room was dark and slightly chilled but he quickly lit a candle and looked around the room. His eyes went first to the bed where Thranduil slept soundly. Elrond's attention was then drawn to the balcony doors and he saw that they were open a crack. Getting silently to his feet, Elrond walked over to the doors, pausing to pick up his knife on the way through. His heart pounded in his chest even though he had a good idea who was out there.

His suspicions were confirmed when he quietly eased the door open and peered outside. Legolas was leaning against the railing, looking out over the dark forest. Slipping the knife under his belt, Elrond stepped outside and closed the door behind him to keep the warmth inside.

"Legolas?" he called softly. "What are you doing out here?"

Without looking across, Legolas answered vaguely, "I couldn't sleep."

"I don't believe that," Elrond chuckled, coming at last to Legolas' side. When the prince didn't respond to him at all, Elrond gently slipped his arm around the Legolas' back. "Come back indoors, mellon nin. It's cold out here."

"I can't sleep," Legolas repeated in a whisper, almost as though speaking only to himself.

In an equally soft voice, Elrond replied, "You don't have to sleep if you don't want. Just come and lie down. Please, mellon nin, you're not well."

"Why can't I do it?"

"Do what?" Elrond asked after a moment, confused by the question.

Legolas sighed softly, discreetly using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away the tears that had managed to escape his stinging eyes. "Nothing," he breathed shakily.

The Elven Lord lifted his own hand, taking Legolas' and holding it tightly. "Talk to me, Legolas, please."

A tremor rippled through Legolas and he choked back a sob, leaning forward and covering his eyes with his hand. He felt Elrond's warm hand rubbing his back kindly but mercifully nothing was said. A moment later, Legolas stood up straight and laid his head against Elrond's shoulder, still trembling softly. Immediately, Elrond gently wrapped his arms around the prince and held him close. Legolas wrapped one arm around the Elven Lord and buried his face in Elrond's shoulder.

Stroking blonde hair gently, Elrond whispered, "It's all right, mellon nin."

Legolas turned his head so he was looking out at the forest and loosened his one-armed grip on Elrond. "I'm sorry," he choked out.

"You don't have to be sorry," Elrond smiled kindly.

"I'm tired," the prince breathed.

"I know."

After a couple of minutes' silence, Legolas pulled away so he could look up at the Elven Lord. Elrond smiled at him and kindly wiped his tears away with steady fingers. Legolas let him do all that but then moved closer, pausing only briefly to check that Elrond wasn't about to protest, then leaned in to kiss the startled Elven Lord gently. Although Legolas feared that Elrond would react badly, he found that after a moment the dark-haired Elf melted into the kiss. He was gentle at first but as their passionate need for each other escalated, Elrond snaked his arm around Legolas' waist and instinctively pulled him close, holding onto him a little too tightly.

Immediately, Legolas' eyes snapped open, his breath taken from him as the pain shot through his chest and shoulder. Almost instantly, Elrond pulled away, realising what he had just done. Legolas bent over with a moan of pain.

"I'm so sorry," Elrond exclaimed, holding Legolas up whilst he regained his breath.

Once Legolas had straightened up again he forced a shaky smile onto his lips. "It's all right," he assured, trying to keep his voice steady.

"No, it's not all right. I'm sorry. Maybe you should lie down."

"Really, I'm fine."

"Stop saying you're fine. After everything you've been through I don't expect you to be fine. I would be extremely surprised if you were, actually." Elrond ran his fingers through Legolas' untidy hair then place the palm of his hand against his forehead. "At least your fever has disappeared. How is the nausea now?"

Legolas shook his head slightly to rid his forehead of Elrond's hand and said, "You are spoiling the mood a little."

"Sorry but I worry," Elrond laughed softly.

"And I appreciate it," the prince smiled slightly, leaning against Elrond once more and laying his head against the Elven Lord's shoulder. "I've really missed you."

"Me too."

"Elrond…"

"No, don't," the older Elf said, interrupting before Legolas could say anything. "Now isn't the time to be discussing this. Right now I really think we need to get you to a bed. You must be exhausted. Come on, we can pick this up again later if you want to."

"I do," Legolas said instantly and without even a slight hint of hesitation.

"Good. Come, let's return to your rooms. There is still an hour or so before dawn, maybe you can sleep for a while."

Realising that he wasn't going to win an argument with Elrond on this, Legolas nodded and let the older Elf lead him through his father's room and down the corridor to his own bedroom. Whilst Elrond lit the fire, the prince sat down on the bed with a sigh. Suddenly he felt tired again; so tired that he could have fallen asleep where he sat.

"Lie down," Elrond encouraged, gently guiding Legolas back to lie down on the pillow. "Do you want me to find you some clean clothes to wear?"

"I just want to sleep," Legolas breathed, closing his eyes.

He felt Elrond sit down on the bed and agree, "Of course." There was a short silence during which Legolas had already started to drift off when Elrond broke the quiet. "Legolas?"

"Mmmm?" the prince murmured.

Elrond sighed deeply then said, "Nothing."

Biting back his own sigh, Legolas opened his eyes and blinked up at Elrond. "What is it?"

Suddenly, Elrond felt sorry for disturbing the young Elf but Legolas was watching him with a steely gaze, telling him without words that now he'd started he had no choice but to continue. So Elrond lowered his eyes from Legolas' and said in an almost nervous voice, "It's just…I don't think I've told you that I'm sorry. Some of the things I said before you left were unforgivable. I didn't understand then why you had to go."

"And now?" Legolas asked quietly.

Elrond considered this, choosing his words carefully. "I know why you had to return to Mirkwood and I know why you didn't send me word. I was just angry then. I'm sorry."

"You weren't entirely at fault," Legolas offered. "I didn't exactly break the news gently to you."

"Perhaps we can agree that we were both to blame then," Elrond smiled.

"Good idea," the prince sighed, letting his eyes fall closed again.

"You know that I…I never stopped…that is, I still…" As Legolas opened his eyes again, Elrond took a steadying breath and started again. "I still love you."

Suddenly, Legolas was more alert, his eyes open wide. "You…? Really?"

Elrond laughed softly at the response. "Yes, really. And maybe when all this is over we could perhaps think about starting again."

For a long moment Legolas openly stared at him as if in disbelief. "I…"

Then much to Elrond's surprise – or horror – tears pooled in the prince's tired blue eyes. The Elven Lord laid his hand against Legolas' cheek and said, "Oh, mellon nin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Legolas shook his head softly and quickly wiped away his tears. "No, you didn't," he insisted shakily. "I…I'm sorry." Elrond went to tell him that he had nothing to apologise for but Legolas suddenly sat up in bed and before Elrond knew it, Legolas had pressed his lips to Elrond's in a strong kiss.

For a moment, Elrond remained too startled to react but then he gently pressed himself closer to the young Elf, moving his lips against Legolas' with practised ease. But after a couple of minutes they both pulled away. Laughing softly, Elrond said, "All right. So I should take that as a 'yes' then?"

"I have thought of nothing for the past eighty years."

"Truly?"

"Of course. You didn't honestly think I could just forget about us."

"Well, I wasn't sure. I never heard from you."

"I…I couldn't…"

Elrond smiled reassuringly, running his hand softly up and down Legolas' arm. "Sh, we don't have to talk about all this right this minute. Once all this is over we will have plenty of time to discuss everything."

Legolas nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

"Right, now you need to sleep."

The blonde Elf glanced out the window then back to Elrond. "There is no point, it is almost dawn." He half expected Elrond to complain or insist that he sleep but the older Elf just nodded. There was a long silence that turned uncomfortable as the thought of what he was going to ask next entered Legolas' mind. "Elrond?"

"Yes?"

"Would you…?"

"Would I what?" Elrond prompted when Legolas failed to complete the sentence.

Shifting slightly closer, Legolas asked in a soft voice, "Will you…will you make love to me?" As if things couldn't get any more surprising for Elrond that night, Legolas came out with that request. He found that he couldn't form a response and he saw Legolas' cheeks flush in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Please, forget I…forget that I ever asked. I'm sorry," the young prince stuttered quickly, already starting to climb off the bed as if desperate to run away from the situation he had created for himself.

However, Elrond took his arm to stop him leaving. "No, Legolas, wait."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop being sorry. It's not that I don't want to but I just don't think you're up to it."

"Excuse me?"

"No offence but you really do look terrible, melleth nin," Elrond said lightly.

"Thank you," the prince muttered sarcastically, offended by the comment.

"I didn't mean it like that," Elrond placated. "I just meant that you really need to rest."

"I'm fine."

"Legolas…"

"I don't care about that. I just…I need you," Legolas breathed, pressing a brief kiss to Elrond's admittedly willing lips.

Smoothing Legolas' hair back with his hands, Elrond said softly, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I trust you."

Elrond shook his head and said, "No, Legolas. Please, be reasonable. I won't add to the pain I know that you're in. We don't have to rush into this; we'll have plenty of time to pick this up later." Although he looked a little rejected, Legolas nodded, actually seeing the wisdom in Elrond's reasoning. "Good, now lie down. For me." Legolas sighed but did as Elrond asked and the Elven Lord laid a blanket over him. Bending forward and pressing a kiss onto Legolas' warm forehead, Elrond whispered, "Go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake."

"Will you lay with me?" the prince asked more reluctantly this time.

But he needn't have worried because Elrond smiled pleasantly and immediately kicked his shoes off, whispering, "Of course." He lay down next to the blonde Elf but didn't dare wrap his arms around him for fear of hurting him any more. Legolas smiled over at him but after just a minute his eyes fell closed. Elrond gently stroked a stray lock of hair from Legolas' face then settled back to watch him sleep. He had missed this closeness and despite his better judgement, his thoughts wandered to Legolas' previous request. Yes, he had certainly missed that part too.

To Legolas it seemed like mere moments before Elrond was carefully shaking him awake. He woke begrudgingly, annoyed that his friend had forced him into sleep when it would have been very slightly less miserable to have not gone to bed at all. Still half asleep, he muttered goodbye to Elrond and followed the maid down the corridor.

Meanwhile, Elrond settled down into what had now become almost a routine. He saw to Thranduil then sat down to consider their situation. The silence had almost become natural for him by now and he only felt a slight niggle of claustrophobia. Not that he didn't long to have Legolas with him. He didn't like the prospect of his closest friend getting hurt whilst he sat doing nothing of value. Part of him longed to get out of this room and stop this madness for good but the other part of him couldn't let anything happen to Legolas and the prince needed him here right then. That didn't mean it was easy though.

It was once more late when the door opened and a weary Legolas shuffled inside, turning to close the door behind him. Elrond frowned when the prince didn't turn back or move at all. Concerned, the older Elf stepped over to him and laid his hand on his back, softly asking, "Are you all right, mellon nin?" The prince didn't make any attempt to answer and so Elrond moved to the side. "Legolas? Do you want to come and lay down?" he asked in a quiet, sympathetic voice.

Still Legolas didn't answer so Elrond left him to it for a moment and eventually the prince pushed himself away from the wall and, ignoring Elrond's attempts to help, he dragged himself towards the bathroom and closed the door on Elrond when he went to follow.

Once Legolas was alone he fell to his knees, merely because he didn't think his legs would support him any longer. Wary of his recently re-set shoulder, Legolas dragged his shirt off, wavering slightly as dizziness washed over him. Really he just wanted to lie down on that cold, hard floor but it was the pain in his legs and feet and the aching feeling of his full bladder that spurred him on. Grabbing hold of the edge of the bath, he dragged himself to his feet and with shaking hands tried to unbuckle his painfully tight belt.

A knock at the door made Legolas startle even though he knew it could only be one person. Outside, Elrond was pressed against the door, listening intently. "Legolas, are you all right?" he called in concern.

Swallowing thickly, Legolas answered, "I'm fine."

Of course Elrond didn't believe this annoyingly generic answer, so he pressed, "Can I come in?"

"I won't be a minute," came the prince's exasperated reply.

"Even so I might be able to help if you let me in."

"You want to help me in the bathroom?" Legolas asked, trying to keep his voice as light as possible even though tears were filling his eyes and emotion making his throat tight.

"You've been in there for a while; are you sure you don't need help?" This time Legolas made no answer so Elrond prompted, "Legolas? I'm going to come in, all right?"

After a moment, Legolas softly called, "All right."

Slowly, Elrond turned the handle and pushed the door open. He half expected Legolas to be passed out on the floor but he actually found the prince sat on the edge of the bath, naked from the waist up, his head bowed forlornly. "Legolas, are you all right?"

"I can't undo my belt," the prince admitted in a voice so soft Elrond had to strain to hear. "Or stand up so…"

Elrond walked over to him cautiously, as if afraid of the prince's reaction to sudden movement, and assured, "I can't help if you'd like." Legolas nodded once, his face never coming up once. "Can you sit up straight?" Very slowly, the prince straightened out, his hands resting on his knees almost protectively and Elrond moved forwards again, noting for the first time the slight blush on the Elf's cheeks and that his eyes looked hard at the opposite wall, unwilling to meet those of his companion. With no words or smile this time, Elrond tentatively reached between Legolas' arms and easily unbuckled the tight belt.

Without looking up, Legolas whispered, "Thank you," his voice shaking once more.

"All right," the Elven Lord responded, laying his hand gently on Legolas' uninjured shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "If I help you do you think you can stand up?"

Not answering the question, Legolas instead posed one of his own. "Can you run me a bath please?" he whispered tearfully.

"Yes, of course," Elrond said as if this were a perfectly innocent request even though, despite Legolas' discreet attempt to hide it, he had already noticed the prince's wet trousers. Naturally, the healer wasn't going to mention this and inadvertently make Legolas feel worse about his accident so instead he reached over to the faucet and set the warm bath water running.

"Make it cold," Legolas said softly, shifting his arm slightly to hide his trousers from Elrond - even though he knew the healer had already seen - as the Rivendell Elf moved around him.

"Are you sure? You're shivering as it is," Elrond noticed.

"Please," the prince breathed, his eyes drifting closed as hot tears slipped from them.

"All right, all right." Elrond reached over and turned off the hot water and set the cold running instead. Once the tub was half full, Elrond turned the water off. "Would you like me to wait outside?" he asked delicately.

Almost drowsily, Legolas said, "Can you stay please?"

"Of course."

"I feel like I'm about to pass out."

This admission troubled Elrond greatly, mainly because Legolas actually said that he needed aid. Usually, the prince would do anything to avoid speaking about how he was really feeling. Elrond reached down and gently stroked Legolas hair back from where it fell on the sides of his face then ran his hand over the prince's back and reassured, "Of course I can stay." Legolas nodded appreciatively, his eyes still not meeting Elrond's. "Can you stand up?" With Elrond's help, Legolas managed to get to his feet, leaning heavily on the healer for support. Once he was stood though he found all his concentration was focussed on staying upright and he hardly even noticed Elrond gently easing his wet trousers down, neither did he register the gasp of horror when the Imladrian Elf saw the wounds on Legolas' legs. "Oh, Legolas," the healer breathed.

The prince's legs were covered in cuts and small, almost brand-like burns and his feet were red and swollen again. Now he realised why Legolas had wanted cold water instead of hot as the burns must have been extremely painful. Before Elrond could do or say anything more though, Legolas slowly slumped back against him. Carefully, Elrond caught him and lowered him to the floor, letting his head rest on his lap. The prince was unconscious for only a minute and very nearly panicked when he realised where he was.

"It's all right," Elrond calmly assured. "You're all right; I've got you." Legolas' eyes fell closed briefly – he was too tired to be embarrassed that he was lying exposed and vulnerable on the floor. "Legolas, I have to take a proper look at your legs so I'm going to lift you into the bath, all right?" The prince nodded wearily so Elrond gently repositioned himself so he could slip one arm beneath Legolas' back and another under his legs.

He carefully lowered the blonde Elf into the bath, making sure he was not likely to slip down while left on his own. Fortunately, the shock of his warm body hitting the cold water seemed to have revived the young Elf a little. His head was rested back against the edge of the tub and he shivered even more.

Elrond gently looked over and cleaned off Legolas' wounds, catching every single wince that passed over Legolas' overly pale face. Then he went to the bedroom and quickly gathered the herbs to crush into a soothing paste for the burns. Draining the water away, Elrond applied the paste to the injured parts on Legolas' legs.

Getting a towel, Elrond helped Legolas climb out of the tub and dry off. "Come and sit by the fire for a while and warm up," he said, helping Legolas walk slowly to the fire in the bedroom. Once Legolas was sat in the chair, Elrond picked up a blanket and tucked it around the cold Elf. "I'm going next door to find you come clean clothes," Elrond told him softly.

Suddenly, Legolas' eyes widened and he sat up straight. "No, Elrond, you can't go wandering around on your own."

"I'm not going to wander around; I'm just going next door."

Legolas shook his head, ignoring the dizziness the action created. "No, I'll go with you."

"You are not going to move. Come on, you can barely stand up. Stay where you are and I will be right back," Elrond told him firmly. "Do not move, you hear?" Legolas nodded genuinely so the Elven Lord hurriedly left to gather some clean, comfortable clothes. He considered that he should probably bring Legolas back here and let him sleep on a proper bed rather than the cramped couch but he knew Legolas would never allow himself to be carried through the corridors in front of the eyes of his enemies.

When Elrond returned to Thranduil's room he was surprised to find Legolas sat up straight in the chair, obviously awaiting his return.

"See? I told you I would be right back." Legolas nodded, his face relaxing now he knew that Elrond was safe. "Let's get you changed then you're going to sleep."

In a daze, Legolas managed to help Elrond get himself dressed. All he could really tell was that it hurt. Everything hurt. His whole body ached with deep exhaustion and felt almost too heavy to move. His chest was tight, making it hard to breathe and dizziness made it difficult to think straight and his stomach still fluttered nauseatingly. He wanted to bury himself beneath the blankets and fall into oblivion.

As this thought passed through his fuzzy mind, Legolas felt himself falling back against Elrond again and of course the healer easily caught him in strong arms to prevent him from dropping to the floor and hurting himself further.

"I've got you," Elrond assured kindly, holding the prince up. When he realised though that Legolas was making no effort to stand on his own, Elrond lifted the prince up into his arms. "Let's get you to the couch so you can lay down." He carried Legolas to the sofa, carefully setting him down on the soft cushions.

"I'm sorry," Legolas mumbled wearily.

"Shh, shh, it's all right, mellon nin," Elrond soothed in a gentle voice. He made sure that Legolas was as comfortable as it was possible for him to be. "Just rest now."

Although Legolas closed his eyes, deep sobs suddenly wracked his body and Elrond sat down on the edge of the couch and silently stroked damp blonde hair from Legolas' forehead.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Legolas cried in a voice so soft Elrond could hardly hear it. The confession brought a lump to Elrond's throat and he found that he couldn't speak for a moment. To see Legolas so terribly vulnerable broke his heart. At Elrond's continued silence, Legolas raised his good arm and covered his eyes with his hand. "Sorry," he cried, turning his face away from Elrond.

"No Legolas, you have nothing to be sorry for," Elrond stressed, taking Legolas' hand in his own and holding it tightly. Bending close so he could whisper, Elrond said, "It's all right to cry if it helps." Soft, quiet cries shook the prince's almost frail body and Elrond sat at his side in respectful silence. He knew fully well how utterly miserable Legolas felt and that a little emotional relief would probably do him a lot of good.

Once Legolas' sobs had calmed enough, he looked to Elrond and asked shakily, "Could you put me to sleep?"

"If you want me to, of course I can," Elrond answered immediately.

Tears spilled from Legolas' watery blue eyes as he shook his head. He wanted to sleep without any more pain or fear but he knew that in a few hours he would have to get up and return to the Men in the Throne Room. "No, thank you," he said in a quiet voice. "Will you lie with me for a while?"

Elrond smiled kindly, running his hand over Legolas' tear-stained cheek. "That I can do." He quickly removed his shoes and squeezed onto the sofa next to the young prince, making sure Legolas was comfortable enough beside him. It was far more important that Legolas be able to sleep than he. Legolas shifted onto his side, though extremely carefully, and laid his head on Elrond's broad chest. "Careful; don't hurt yourself," Elrond warned softly. He knew that Legolas' chest and shoulder were extremely painful. Legolas shook his head against Elrond's chest, his eyes closing. He didn't care about his discomfort, he was too tired to care and he just wanted to be close to Elrond's warmth.

Stroking Legolas' hair back from his clammy forehead, Elrond whispered, "You know when this is all over I'm going to put you into a drug-induced oblivion for a month. I could do it now, Legolas. They can't take you if you're unconscious."

Again Legolas shook his head. "They'd probably take you instead."

"If it spared you this I could live with that."

Legolas' eyes snapped open and he craned his neck to look up at Elrond. "Don't say that, please."

"Shh, lie down." Elrond eased him back down against his chest. "Rest melleth."

The young blonde Elf closed his eyes and tried to sleep. His whole body was seeped in exhaustion, penetrating to his very soul. Even his usually sharp mind was tired and sluggish. Every move seemed to sap yet more precious energy from his body and by now his reserves were running dangerously low. Much to his immense frustration though now he found that sleep wouldn't come to him. For a while he dozed, pressed against his love. Unfortunately, his desire to be close to Elrond and the position in which he was laid squashed on the small sofa made him restless; his back, chest, feet and head ached mercilessly. Elrond's warmth at least thawed the chill on his skin and his shivering ceased as a while.

Even when he could no longer doze, Legolas kept his eyes closed, partially in the hope that he would be able to fall back to sleep but also to fool Elrond. He had been the one who insisted that Elrond sleep next to him and after their tenuous reunion he could hardly reject the Rivendell Elf now. Besides, Elrond seemed so peaceful where he was, it would have been a shame to disturb him. Tears of utter despair slipped from Legolas' closed eyes, dampening Elrond's tunic beneath him but the prince was careful to make no sound.

Elrond's soft whisper broke the deep silence. "Would you like me to move so you can lie down properly?" Legolas shook his head in response but a sob shuddered through his aching body. Elrond's hand gently rubbed Legolas' trembling back and he pressed a kiss into now dry, soft blonde hair. "Shh, it's all right. Come on," Elrond encouraged, gently lifting Legolas' light body off of him and slipping off the sofa. Gently he eased Legolas back down onto the cushions, apologising under his breath when Legolas whimpered softly. "Try to sleep for a while, Legolas. I'll be right here," Elrond promised, sitting down on the floor and laying his own hand over Legolas' colder one.

"Elrond…"

"Shush, I'm fine here. You just rest."

Legolas did try to follow Elrond's instructions. He desperately wanted to sleep for those few hours of peace before he was taken again but he just couldn't. Instead, he restlessly shifted on the sofa, trying to find some position in which he actually felt comfortable.

At around four in the morning, Legolas felt his friend laid a gentle hand on his arm and he turned his head to look over at Elrond in the dim lamplight. Stroking Legolas' cheek softly, Elrond whispered, "Do you want to go next door? Maybe you'll be able to rest more comfortably in a proper bed." Of course, Legolas rejected this idea with a slow shake of his head. "All these months lying on a couch can't have done you much good."

Legolas slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, closing his eyes briefly to ward off the dizziness. "Just hold me for a while," he proposed in a soft, gravelly voice.

The dark-haired Elf moved to sit on the couch next to Legolas but said, "You have to sleep, mellon nin." The young prince ignored this and leaned gratefully into Elrond's waiting embrace. His pounding head rested against Elrond's shoulder and he released a sigh of almost relief. Despite Elrond's concern, he wrapped his arms carefully around Legolas, stroking his hair back over his shoulders.

In a weary voice, Legolas requested, "Tell me of Imladris."

"What would you like to know?"

"I don't mind. Anything."

"All right. Um…I've never been much good at stories." It took Elrond a moment to think up a suitable anecdote to tell but soon his soothing, quiet voice filled the room. Legolas sat quietly, his eyes closed but not in sleep. He concentrated on Elrond's words washing over him and the soft, warm hand stroking slowly and ever so gently up and down his arm. He vaguely recognised that he was occasionally drifting off into sleep but he didn't even attempt to fight it.

When he opened his eyes next, Legolas found himself laid across the sofa, a blanket loosely lying over his body and his head pillowed on Elrond's lap. He attempted to raise his aching head but a warm palm was pressed against his cheek.

"Shh, shh, go back to sleep," Elrond's voice whispered. "Close your eyes." Legolas followed the instruction, letting his eyes fall closed again and he soon found himself drifting off once more. It must have been nearing dawn but he was too worn out to think about it anymore. If he had to get up soon then so be it. He settled back again and soon fell back to sleep.

Sure enough though, Elrond was shaking him awake not long after. His eyes slid open but he quickly closed them as Elrond slid out from underneath him, laying his head on the couch instead of Elrond's soft, warm lap. He heard soft footsteps going to the front door and then droning voices. Next thing he knew, Elrond's hand was pressed against his cheek.

"Legolas, time to wake up." The voice was soft but it sounded too loud in Legolas' aching head. He must have voice his distaste as the hand was moved down to his back and soft lips were pressed to his temple as if in an attempt to soothe the pain there. "Come on, time to wake up. Open your eyes."

"Please," Legolas murmured. In this position he was warm and comfortable. To move would destroy those feelings. He was too tired to get up anyway.

Carefully, Elrond slipped his arm around the prince's shoulder's and eased him up, having to support the prince when his head lolled against his chest. "I'm sorry, melleth," Elrond whispered, stroking soft blonde hair from Legolas' pale, cool cheek. "Drink this." Legolas felt cold glass being placed to his lips and he recognised the bitter taste of the powerful herbal stimulant. He swallowed the dose in a daze. He knew that the herb drink would kick in soon and sufficiently wake him up but for the moment he remained limp in Elrond's arms. "I need you to open your eyes for me, melleth nin."

"Melleth?" Legolas queried with a sleepy smile, testing the unfamiliar word out.

"Yes, Legolas," Elrond chuckled. "Now, open your eyes."

"Just a few more minutes."

"Sorry, but I don't think he's going away," Elrond said, glancing nervously to the door.

"I'm tired," the prince whispered into Elrond's shirt.

"I know." Elrond pressed another kiss to the top of Legolas' head but then pulled back, forcing the prince away from the comfort of his warm body. At this, the prince opened his eyes, blinking slowly at Elrond as he got to his feet. "I'll get you a tunic." The older Elf disappeared for a moment and next Legolas knew he was being helped into a thicker tunic. "It's going to be all right," Elrond promised in a soft voice. "All you have to do is get through today."

"All right," Legolas sighed heavily, carefully planting his feet on the floor and slipping his shoes on. Spurring himself on, he muttered, "All right," again and got up, pausing only briefly to rid his head of the dizziness that once more accompanied the aching. He could do this; just like every other day. Of course, it would have been far nicer to go back to sleep but he reminded himself that he had to do this; for his people and for Elrond and his father. That was incentive enough. And tomorrow he would use the same reasoning to get through another day, and another, and another. He could do this.

"I will see you later," Elrond said, pressing a kiss to Legolas' lips.

The prince smiled, "I like this."

"Me too."

A knock at the door startled them both, indicating that the guard outside, or the people controlling him at least, was getting impatient. Knowing that this did not bode well, Legolas stepped back and said, "I had better go." Elrond nodded and watched as the prince left with a small smile on his face.

It was still only just getting light outside so Elrond changed Thranduil's clothes and bedding then ate his own sparse breakfast. Fortunately, patience had been instilled in him for many years so now he was able to sit calmly in the chair, watching the sun rise even while his mind was racing. As the morning wore on though, doubts started nagging at his mind but all he had to do was remember Legolas' broking sobbing last night to set the plan right again.

Taking a slow, deep breath, Elrond opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. As always, the two sets of guards remained entirely unchanged but Elrond thought he could feel their combined gazes on him. However, they did not move so he strode confidently down the corridor, heading in the direction of the kitchens – the route he usually took.

Just as he was reaching the corridor to the kitchen Elrond swerved left, checking for guards along the way. Truthfully, he didn't know this part of the palace all that well but he had a good enough idea where he was going so he just followed his instincts. The halls became darker the further he went into the palace, most of them not even lit with lamps but Elrond managed to navigate his way along them well enough.

As he had expected, the closer he got to his destination, the more Mirkwood Elves were scattered around, watching the corridors for their human commanders. Elrond managed to avoid most of them. Only once did he actually run into one young, glazed-eyed maiden and he carefully laid the potent medicine-soaked cloth to her mouth, immobilising her in an instant. Of course, he couldn't hurt any of these Elves. They were all innocent, under the control of the Men now running Mirkwood. Using the undiluted, heavy dose of Thranduil's medicine ensured he could put them to sleep without actually hurting them. Granted, they would have terrible headaches when they woke but it was all in the service of Mirkwood.

Stepping over to the corner, Elrond peered around the wall to their destination he'd been working towards. Now he had to be fast because he knew the Men would quickly see via their puppet-like Elven slaves what he was attempting. Four Elves - tall, stern royal guards – stood outside the huge thick wooden door that led down to the palace's dungeons. He took a long moment to assess what he was up against, also taking not of the key hanging from a chain on the handle of the door as if mocking the Mirkwood Elves. They were so supremely confident of their power that they placed their salvation in plain sight.

Hiding once more behind the wall, Elrond retrieved the bottle and more flannels from his bag and refreshing the powerful concoction. Next he pulled the knife from his belt. He didn't want to harm anyone but if he had to he would.

Checking once more, Elrond rushed around the corner. It wouldn't have made a difference if Elrond had nonchalantly sauntered over to them, they still would have drawn their swords and charged towards him. No anger lit their eyes, just a mechanical goal to get rid of him. Although Elrond hadn't had to use his fighting skills for many hundreds of years, he wasn't so rusty that he couldn't take on a few slow-moving guards. Within moments, and after a brief struggle, all four were safely disabled and Elrond snatched the key off its hook. He opened the door and hurried down the dark steps into the dungeon proper. There was another door at the bottom of the steps but a large hoop filled with keys hung next to the door and he quickly went through them until he found one that fitted the lock. Inside were rows of cells all full of people.

Although they all looked completely fraught for the most part they seemed unhurt. All of them were silent when the door opened and when Elrond appeared and started trying to match the locks. Suddenly though one of the guards – the captain, Elrond guessed – came to the front.

"Lord Elrond?" he asked, cautiously optimistic.

"Are you ready to get out of here, captain?" the Elven Lord asked, shoving another key in the cell lock.

"More than ready. How is this possible?" he asked, eagerly looking through the bars.

"Prince Legolas sent for me a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh, thank the Valar the prince is safe. And what of the king?"

"Unconscious but safe for now."

"Unconscious? How?"

"It's a long story for another time. Right now we need to get you out of here. I'm afraid I don't have any weapons on me…"

Glancing behind him at the eager-looking guards, he said, "I don't think that will be a problem." It was true that the Mirkwood Elves looked about ready to rip the Men who had hurt their kingdom apart with their bare hands.

"We need to move fast. The Men are mostly in the Throne Room but be aware that Prince Legolas is with them so…Ah-ha!" he exclaimed mid-sentence as he finally found the right key to fit the heavy lock. It clicked open and he pulled the door open wide to allow the Elves out. "Here, open the other doors," Elrond said, handing the ring of keys to the first guard out, who immediately did as he was bid.

It took only moments before the guards were all gathered around. Elrond's eyes swept over them. There were less than he had hoped for, nearly fifty in total. He had hoped for a couple of hundred hidden away down in the vast palace dungeons. There were maidens scattered amongst them and even a few Elflings.

"Is anyone hurt?" Elrond asked them and there was a round of murmurs.

"Only a few scratches and bruises and we could all do with a good nights' sleep and a bath but no serious injuries, sir," the captain assured the Lord of Imladris.

"Good because I am going to need as many of you as possible," Elrond smiled.

"Why? What are we going to do?"

"We are going to take back Mirkwood."

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.**

**OIOIOIOIOIOI**

**Summary: **After receiving a cryptic message from Mirkwood, Lord Elrond hurries to the aid of the realm's troubled Crown Prince and discovers that things now are so very different for both of them.

**Warning: **This story is about a romantic relationship between the two main characters – Elrond and Legolas. It concentrates almost solely on the friendship and comfort side of the relationship and there are no explicit scenes or anything that could really be described as slash. However, if you really don't like that kind of thing then please don't read.

**A/N: Due to me being a complete idiot, I posted the next chapter (chapter 10) before this one so sorry to anyone who read them the wrong way around. It was a silly mistake and I'm not even sure how I managed to do it. Anyway, this follows on from Chapter 8 and Chapter 10 is up as well.**

**So sorry for the slip-up!**

**OIOIOI**

**As You Were**

**OIOIOIOI**

**Chapter 9**

**OIOI**

There were surprised murmurs from the group and the captain smiled slightly. "Any of us who are able are willing to help."

"Good. So, here's what I was thinking: We will leave a couple of guards down here with the children and any of you who don't want to join the…"

"I don't think there are many who wish to remain behind," the captain told him to calls of agreement from the others.

Elrond couldn't help but smile at their loyalty to their kingdom and continued, "Two of you will go to the king's rooms to look after the king until all this is over. The rest of us will storm the Throne Room. They have weapons themselves but the majority of the danger comes from the Elven guards. Obviously we can't kill them but it might become necessary to…disable them." There was obvious unrest at this idea. "Legolas is most likely being kept in a cage in the centre…"

"A cage?" people exclaimed in horror.

"…In the centre of the hall. He won't be able to help us in all likelihood. You should know that those Men have no qualms in killing innocents, even the royal family if given the opportunity." Elrond then remembered what exactly was enslaving the people of Mirkwood and added, "Be on the lookout for a golden staff topped with a ruby; it's what's controlling everyone. Break that staff and we might break the spell over Mirkwood. Any questions?" He barely paused a moment and ignored the barrage of questions from the Elves before saying, "Good, let's get going. Be as quiet as possible as we proceed through the halls. Do not trust anyone; they may look like your friends but they are not right now, they have no control over their actions and these Men will not hesitate in using them to kill you. Disable rather than kill wherever possible. Get the children back in the cells and close all the doors in case anyone comes in. We will come back to get you when it's all over. Do not leave here until then, no matter what happens."

"Everyone understand?" the captain asked.

"All right, let's go," Elrond said, going back to the door.

Along with the extremely determined free Elves of Mirkwood residents, Elrond strode through the corridors. Of course, they all knew where they were going so Elrond didn't need to lead them. He was surprised that there were no more guards or Elves around. He'd felt sure that his actions would have prompted an attack by the Men. Perhaps they just weren't looking for or expecting any trouble. It may have been extremely lucky but it still unsettled Elrond greatly.

When they reached the Throne Room, Elrond and the captain held their hands up to stop the others and they crept up to the door. Carefully pulling it open a couple of inches, they were able to peer inside and Elrond's breath caught in horror at what he saw.

Legolas was standing on a chair, completely naked, his hands tied tightly behind his neck leading up to the ceiling. The rope was already uncomfortably taut and Legolas was having to stand on bruised and broken toes to keep the noose from strangling him. Elrond actually winced at the pain it must have been causing the prince but there was no sign of discomfort on Legolas' face, just mild frustration as the Men laughed at him.

One of the Men, the one Elrond recognised as their leader, came around to the front of the young prince carrying the golden staff in his hands.

"Shut up!" the man gruffly ordered the other humans, who sneered at Legolas but immediately fell silent. "So, you brought that meddling, prissy Elf here and now look what he's done. He's ruining everything!"

Elrond looked up when he heard himself being spoken of and his heart hammered in his chest. Legolas also appeared startled at this but remained cool when answering in a hoarse voice, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me!" the man yelled, hitting Legolas in the hip with the heavy staff. The prince staggered on the chair but his superior balance saved him from falling. "What is their plan?"

"I don't know of any plan," Legolas insisted breathlessly.

"Tell me!"

"I don't know," Legolas ground out.

"Oh, I think you do. And you will tell me." The man walked nonchalantly over to the long table and poured himself a glass of wine before taking a long, slow sip. "Are you thirsty? Hungry?" he asked Legolas, refilling the glass to the brim. "You must be thirsty by now." He placed the full cup on the chair in between Legolas' feet, taunting him with the liquid. Then he placed the rubied tip of the staff on the toes of the prince's left foot, pushing down hard until a small yelp escaped Legolas' lips. "Oh, do your feet hurt too? I am sorry." He lifted the staff up. "Do you have to use the bathroom? You've been up there for hours, you must be needing a break by now." Legolas' eyes remained sternly fixed on the far wall although the Men knew that all of these things must have been true by now. "Come now, are you Elves so very different from us?"

Legolas' eyes drifted down now and his steely gaze met the Man's grey eyes. "No, not so different in some ways but in others we are worlds apart," Legolas answered tightly.

The Men all laughed at this and their leader quirked a smile at them. "Yes? And how is that, Your Highness?" he asked mockingly.

"You are vile, despicable humans who have no sense of propriety and no idea of your place in the world."

Anger replaced mirth on the man's face and he asked, "Is that so?" Legolas didn't reply but his silence was taken as a confirmation of his sentiments. "And yet it is you under my control."

"For now."

"Ah, so you do know something about your friend's intentions."

His eyes as hard as sapphire, Legolas said in a low voice, "Even if I did know something I would rather die than tell you."

"That can easily be arranged, Prince," the man said, slowly circling the blonde Elf. He nudged the chair with the golden staff, tipping it slightly. Legolas closed his eyes against the pain it caused his feet. Even at peak health this would have been difficult to endure but Legolas' body had been put through enough already and he was having enough trouble staying upright as it was. The rope was already pressing uncomfortably against his throat making it difficult to breath, which, combined with his chest, was becoming a real problem. "I really do hope his plan is worth all this trouble, Highness." The man walked back to Legolas' front. "Look, just tell me what he has planned and I will let you down from there. If you don't, then you can stay up there until you fall to your death or strangle yourself. It is entirely up to you."

"I don't know anything. Lord Elrond is in the king's rooms trying to rouse him," Legolas said with false calm.

"Stop lying to me!" the man suddenly shouted, all pretence of calmness gone as his impatience overcame him. "You think you mean anything here anymore? You're nothing! You mean nothing. You are nothing!"

"And yet I am still here."

"Tell me what I want to know!"

"No." Of course Legolas wasn't going to tell his captors anything that would put Elrond in danger. His mind longer for the Lord of Rivendell to indeed be safely in the king's rooms waiting for him to return but in his heart he knew that the Elven Lord was trying something. His heart pounded in terror that something might happen to his friend. He couldn't stand it if he got hurt.

"You're making a mistake, Legolas." This time the Elf didn't react at all and this only made the man angry again. "Tell me what he's doing or so help me I will let you drop!" he yelled. Even though his heart was pounding hard in his tight, aching chest, Legolas ignored the threat, staring coldly down at the Men who were waiting for an answer. The man chuckled and put his foot against the seat of the chair. "Are you sure of your choice, Legolas?"

When the prince didn't answer again, the man smiled cruelly. Legolas closed his eyes and braced himself for what was coming. Instead of a short, sharp drop though there came a loud bang from across the room that made Legolas jump. There were loud shouts from both the Men and the newcomers and Legolas opened his eyes to find Elves pouring in the door and clashing with the Elves under control of the Men.

"Legolas!" Elrond shouted in horror and the prince looked down just in time to see the Man push against the chair. "No!" Elrond yelled as he saw the man kick the chair out from underneath Legolas' feet. The prince dropped suddenly, the rope jerking him to a halt then tightening around his neck and slowly strangling him.

The man watched for a moment before turning to look at the scuffle behind him. "Restrain them," he ordered his Elves and they redoubled their efforts to stop the attacking free-willed Elves.

Even as more hypnotised Elves poured into the Throne Room and started to overpower their attacking kin, Elrond shoved through the fighting, never engaging once. He only had eyes for the slowly strangling Legolas. He shoved the man roughly aside, ripping the knife from his own bed, noting how Legolas' struggling was starting to die down as his body ran out of oxygen.

Reaching the now still prince, Elrond grabbed hold of him, lifting him up slightly in an attempt to loosen the rope around Legolas' neck. With his other hand, he stretched up and tried to slash the rope with his knife but it just wasn't sharp enough.

"Damn it," he swore. "I'm sorry," he breathed to Legolas as he released him making the rope taut once more. Now with both hands free, Elrond reached up, holding the rope still as he sawed through the thick rope. It didn't feel nearly fast enough to Elrond but within seconds the rope snapped and Legolas fell to the floor, free at last. Elrond knelt down next to him, loosening the rope around Legolas' neck. "Come on, Legolas, breathe," he encouraged desperately, checking his pulse at his wrist. It was faint but definitely there. "Breathe. Come on." After a long moment, Legolas took a deep, shuddering breath and Elrond sighed in relief. "That's it, melleth. And another." Legolas' breathing remained worryingly strained due to his constricted, crushed throat and broken chest but it was at least there. "That's good, Legolas," Elrond breathed but suddenly found a blade being placed against his neck.

"Don't move," a man's voice growled.

Elrond looked over to see the leader sneering down at him then he glanced over to find that the free Elves had now been restrained by the guards. He sighed in disappointment that they had so easily been beaten.

"Get up slowly," the man instructed, removing the dagger. Elrond knew there was no hope that he would be able to get out of this by rebelling. There were too many standing against him. He got to his feet slowly as requested. "Good boy. Go," he demanded, pointing towards the far corner where the Men were gathered. Elrond went slowly, alternating between glaring at the human and looking at Legolas in concern.

"You are despicable," he said to the Men.

The leader smiled thinly at him then nodded towards his Men. "Move him," he commanded, gesturing towards Legolas who remained laid on the floor gasping for breath, unaware of what was going on around him. The Men all protested at being told to do something, moaning that the Elven puppets should do it instead. "Just get on with it. Dump him in the corner and let the rebellious healer make sure he doesn't die just yet, I may have a use for him."

"You're disgusting," Elrond spat as the Men kicked Legolas over and started dragging the semi-conscious prince across the floor by the arms.

"And you are in no position to be throwing around insults," the man shot back. "Tie them all up," he told his controlled guards, pointing to the Elves who were restrained on their knees.

As the Elves were restrained resulting in the odd scuffle as they protested, Elrond inconspicuously crawled to Legolas and very gently checked him over. He was worried that his shoulder had been dislocated again but it was still too swollen to be sure. Normally, he would have placed it in a sling and reset it later but that was impossible with Legolas' hands tied behind his back and when Elrond went to untie them the human leader tutted at him. What concerned Elrond far more was Legolas' strained breathing. His chest must have still been tight and his throat had been severely crushed and constricted.

It was an hour before Legolas' eyes slowly fluttered open. He heard sounds close by but they were too muffled and distorted to make out. He thought they were voices but couldn't understand what they were saying. As his vision cleared, he saw a face hovering above him but it was still too blurry to identify. In fact, he found that he couldn't do much at all. Or feel much, for that matter. His head felt as though it were full of cotton wool, making everything fuzzy around him and his whole body felt weirdly disconnected and numb, which he supposed was good.

Unfortunately, it didn't take long for some feeling and sense to return. He knew how much it would hurt and he wasn't disappointed. His feet throbbed terribly, his hip hurt where the human leader of the Men had hit him. His chest hurt more than he thought possible, as did his back which was arched at an uncomfortable angle. His head ached and the world spun dizzyingly making him nauseous. But his throat felt like it was on fire and about to close up completely and he suddenly found himself choking, coughing harshly. He was cold laid on the stone floor and he shivered slightly.

Suddenly, a warm, soft hand was laid on his cheek, soothing him and eventually, his coughs eased but his breathing remained strained. Then he realised who was hovering above him.

"Elrond?" he croaked, wincing at the pain in his throat. He tried to raise his arms to caress his neck but found that his hands were tied together behind his back, hence the discomfort.

The healer whispered, "Shh, don't try to speak yet. Just rest." Legolas' eyes drifted from Elrond's now clearer face around the hall. He vaguely saw the humans – drunk and laughing around the food table – and the Elves on their knees lined up around the walls. Seeing his people, their eyes all seemingly focused on him, Legolas realised that he was lying naked on the floor and he found himself squirming in embarrassment. Once more Elrond's hand soothed over his cheek and he whispered, "I'm sorry, melleth, they wouldn't let me cover you up."

Legolas went to reply that it was all right but then decided against speaking. It hurt too much at the moment so he very gently shook his head. Only then did he realise that his aching, spinning head was gently pillowed on Elrond's lap. It was a rather uncomfortable position to be in and he attempted to lift his head up.

"Don't move yet," Elrond instructed softly. "I understand it must hurt but I need to make sure your airway is open all the time." Legolas nodded once gently then let his heavy eyes fall closed. He felt Elrond's soft, warm hands stroking soothingly over his face. It provided a good distraction and he concentrated for a moment on his friend's touches. Unfortunately, it didn't last long and he suddenly remembered what had just happened. He had been hanged. All of a sudden, his eyes snapped open and his chest and throat tightened further as panic set in and he once again found himself struggling to breathe.

"It's all right," Elrond's voice washed over him. "Calm down, you're all right. You need to slow your breathing a little." Legolas couldn't though. Now he had panicked, it only grew and he found that he couldn't breathe properly. He looked up to Elrond in panic but the older Elf remained calm. "It's all right, melleth. Just follow my pattern of breathing if you need to," Elrond said kindly, his voice calming Legolas down significantly and after a moment he managed to slow his breathing down to a more normal level. "That's it," the Elven Lord soothed. "Better?" Legolas nodded gently. "Good. Just copy my breathing if you have to and try to remain calm."

"Ah, he's awake at last," the leader of the Men exclaimed from across the room, slamming his goblet of wine down on the table, making Legolas wince. The prince heard heavy footsteps across the floor and he felt Elrond's hands move away from his face and come to rest very gently on his arms. "It's about time. I thought you were going to sleep all day."

Legolas longed to get up from his prone, exposed position on the floor so he could at least face the man but not only could he not clear the dizziness from his head enough to get up but also Elrond's hands were subtly holding him down.

"He wasn't sleeping," Elrond ground out, glaring at the man.

"Lazy," the leader tutted, shaking his head.

"Maybe if you hadn't pushed him to the point of collapse then hanged him, he would be able to stand up," the Elven Lord spat angrily.

"Watch your mouth," the leader of the Men warned. He stopped at Legolas' feet and raked his eyes over the prince who tried desperately not to squirm under prying eyes. "Legolas has learned his place, haven't you, Elf?" he said with a crooked smile, his booted foot kicking at Legolas' bare, injured feet.

As Legolas let out a yelp of pain, Elrond yelled, "Leave him alone!"

The man laughed, "Not likely. He's our most valuable asset." Stepping away from Legolas, the human leader ordered, "Get him up and lock him away, where he belongs."

Two human-controlled guards immediately went to obey. Of course the humans would use the prince's own people to restrain him, knowing fully well he wouldn't fight them. Elrond hated them even more for that and it seemed the other free Elves shared his hatred as Elrond felt the tension in the hall grew even more intense.

"No, wait. Please, he needs a proper healing hall and to be treated," Elrond said pleadingly.

"Uh, no I don't think so."

"Please." In a soft voice, Elrond said, "He can't take any more of your punishments. Leave him alone, please."

"No," the man said simply, shaking his head.

"Take me instead," Elrond told him bluntly, not even hesitating. Legolas' eyes widened suddenly and he desperately tried to force words out of his constricted throat. Before he could even croak out a word, Elrond was already rationalising his request. "I am just as valuable as he is. Do whatever you like to me. Just leave him alone, please."

"Interesting offer," the human mused.

When he realised the man was actually considering Elrond's offer, he shook his head sharply, which instantly irritated his throat causing him to cough violently. He wasn't going to let Elrond get any more involved in this than he already was so ignoring the fact that he was struggling to breathe, he pushed himself up, shoving aside all the numerous problems with his shattered body. Elrond's hands supported him, commanding him to lie back down.

"There you go, he's just fine," the man exclaimed happily.

"No!" Legolas forced through his tight throat, which instigated another bout of breathless coughing. "No, don't touch him."

The man's face slowly transformed into a grin and he turned to look at his colleagues who all started laughing both suggestively and in mockery. Fortunately, Legolas' head was too clouded to be angry at this although he was actually aware of all the other Elves in the hall who were hearing this. It wasn't that he was embarrassed about his and Elrond's relationship but he had always been intensely private in every aspect of his life, particularly that part.

"Ah," the man laughed, looking back to Legolas who was by now glaring up at him. "So, this Elf is important to you then, Your Highness." The prince didn't reply, merely staring at him as the man mocked, "I had no idea you favoured males, Legolas. That could have opened up a whole new avenue of exploration."

Legolas felt Elrond bristling behind him but the prince stated blandly, "No, he's no one."

The words were said with such genuine coldness that it actually hurt Elrond to hear them but it also convinced the man as he struggled dismissively and muttered, "Pity." Then his attention returned to the two Elven guards who had stopped mid-step. "Lock him up."

The two Elves strode mechanically over to Legolas, gripped his arms and hauled him to his feet. Elrond's protests fell on deaf ears and when he stood up, two more guards were there to restrain him. With little more than the soldier's vice-like hands holding him up, Legolas staggered between them not even struggling to get free, he was concentrating too hard on breathing through the pain and dizziness to even consider speaking or protesting.

The prince was roughly shoved into his cramped cage, wincing at the pain this action caused. Even though every inch of him ached and hurt, he bowed his head against the mocking laughter from the men knowing fully well that he had done the right thing. He would rather endure this for the rest of his eternal life than see Elrond suffer this punishment. Resting his aching head on his knees, Legolas closed his eyes against the dizziness and pain.

Elrond meanwhile, was shoved up against the wall near the other freed Elves. His eyes remained on the young prince, his throat choked at seeing him in that position again. After a minute, he looked over to the other free citizens of Mirkwood, intending to discreetly tell them to show some respect and not stare at their prince but he noticed that they all had their eyes averted respectfully. They already knew that the purpose of this was to hurt and humiliate in equal measure. They could do nothing about the first but the latter they could at least make a little easier on their suffering prince.

OIOI

Back in the king's rooms, the two guards assigned to guard their monarch were waiting for some sign that things had gone well in freeing the kingdom. Whilst the more experienced one was staring out the window at the now day lit forest, the younger was pacing the large bedroom nervously as he had been doing for the last twenty hours ever since they had overpowered the four guards in the corridor then slipped into the rooms to watch over the king.

"They should have been back by now," the pacing Elf finally broke the tense silence.

"They'll be back when it's all over," the older guard said softly.

"What if something happened? What if they were caught? What if Lord Elrond – or worse, the prince – was killed?" he asked frantically.

"Then pacing will do nothing to help."

"Exactly my point! We should be doing something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Storm the throne room?"

"Just the two of us? Good plan."

"Then you come up with something," the young Elf snapped irritably.

"If you have been recaptured then there is nothing we can do about it. Our orders were to wait here until either Lord Elrond or Prince Legolas relieves us so that's what we'll do."

"But if they…"

"Would you please stop?" the Elf standing by the window demanded, starting to get exasperated with the constant questioning of their duty. "They will return eventually, until then will you please stop pacing, you're starting to make me dizzy."

Sighing heavily, the young Elf collapsed gracelessly into an armchair. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"Just wait patiently."

Another sigh left the guard's lips and his eyes wandered around the extravagant bedroom before coming to rest on the king. He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair, drawing an annoyed protest from his companion. Stopping the idle drumming, he settled for watching the king's rhythmic breathing. Suddenly, however, he sat bolt upright in his chair, exclaiming, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" the older Elf asked wearily.

"He moved."

"Who moved?"

"The king! His hand just moved."

Turning around slowly with a roll of his eyes, the experienced guard looked at the unmoving king. "He probably just twitched. He's asleep, not dead," he easily dismissed.

"It was not a twitch. He moved – intentionally," the startled Elf insisted, getting to his feet and standing over the king.

"No, he didn't. Just sit down and be quiet."

After a moment of watching the now still king, the Elf sighed in frustration. "I don't like waiting."

"You could have fooled me," the other muttered sarcastically. "Lord Elrond will set the prince free and he'll sort all this out," he stated confidently. "Everything will be fine."

Just as those words left the older Elf's mouth, a low groan issued from the bed, startling them both. They dashed to the bedside where the young Elf crowed, "I told you so!"

"Be quiet! Your Majesty? Can you hear me?" Thranduil groaned softly once more but did not reply.

"What should we do? Lord Elrond said he was drugged; should we dose him again?"

"I…I don't know."

"Perfect! You knew everything just a moment ago."

"You're not helping."

"Legolas," the king murmured gently, shifting very slightly in bed.

"He's asking for the prince," the young guard stated the obvious.

"I heard."

"What do we do?"

The experienced guard shook his head then said to the king, "Prince Legolas is not here, Your Majesty. He's…busy."

"Busy?" his companion hissed.

"Shut up."

"What now?"

"Now we just…we wait."

"I hate waiting," the young Elf repeated his original impatient statement, only this time his companion was forced to agree with him.

OIOI

"Care for a drink, Lord Elrond?" the leader of the Men asked from the feasting table, holding up a goblet full of wine. Of course, it wasn't a genuine offer so Elrond ignored it – although he would have done the same thing if he had been serious – and continued glaring at the Men. Lowering the goblet back to the table, the man laughed. "So, where are you Lord of, Elrond?"

"Imladris."

"An Elven realm?"

"Obviously."

The man smiled, neither impressed nor deterred by the irritated, one word answers. "Interesting. And Legolas told me you were a great healer. The greatest in all Middle Earth, he claimed."

"So they tell me," Elrond said softly, his eyes briefly meeting Legolas'. Ever since the Men had ordered their controlled army to escort their free-minded kin back down to the cells, Legolas had been watching the humans with open hatred.

"The greatest healer ever known," the man mumbled, slowly circling the table and heading towards Elrond. "And yet you are incapable of waking the king of this realm."

"His condition is complicated," Elrond replied simply.

"Indeed? So complicated that you cannot possibly help? You, the greatest healer of all time, are unable to bring the king out of this coma?"

"So it would seem."

"I have a theory. Would you like to hear it?"

"Not really but I doubt I have much of a choice."

"I think that Legolas has been telling lies. I think he brought you here knowing fully well that there was nothing you could do. In fact, I suspect that out clever prince planned this whole thing, which I have to admit, is disappointing. I expected more from you, Legolas." The man kicked the bars of the cage as he passed, causing Legolas to flinch, which sent a ripple of laughter through the other, mostly drunk, humans. "But I suppose this has actually worked out quite well. Now, not only do I possess the richest Elven kingdom on earth but also the means to hold another to ransom. Tell me, Lord Elrond, is your own land as rich as this one?" Elrond didn't answer, already knowing where this was heading. "I suspect it comes close enough to be of use. How much do you suppose…Imladris will pay for your safe return?"

Although Elrond remained calmly silent in the face of this threat, Legolas looked up sharply, choking on a cough at the sudden movement. "Leave him alone," he demanded as loudly and firmly as he could.

"Are you quite sure he means nothing at all to you, Legolas? You are suddenly extremely protective." This time Legolas did remain silent, not about to be drawn into this taunting. "Besides, it's not your decision, prince."

"They have an army. One that could easily overthrow you."

Nodding, the man held up the golden staff, twirling it around in his hand. "I wonder how many of that army can withstand our power. It would be interesting to find out, I think." Legolas lowered his head so he wouldn't have to look at either the man or Elrond. Really, he knew better than to buy into their mind games by now. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to wait and see how it all works out. Like I said, your little rebellion could well have done us an enormous favour," he laughed. "Isn't it ironic? You brought your friend all this way to save your father and now you have ended up most likely killing him and bringing another of your Elven realms to my attention."

"Stop this. Leave him alone," Elrond pleaded.

"And your friend?" the man asked, stepping over and drawing his knife to place against Elrond's neck. "Should I kill him too? Perhaps it would be worth risking a handsome payment from Imladris to rob you of him."

"Please no," Legolas whimpered pleadingly.

"Why not?" the man challenged, pressing the tip into Elrond's skin and drawing a line of blood.

"I told you before, he poses no threat. And you need him alive. He's the only one who can treat the king. You need him. Please."

"You told me when you sent for him that he could wake the king and yet he has failed. My vaults are still locked. And now he is actually working against us. That is not good. I think we should do one of the following: keep him or kill him." Pulling the knife back an inch, he mused, "I just can't decide which."

"You swore you wouldn't hurt him."

Quirking a smile at the prince in his cage, the man drawled, "You didn't honestly think I would let him just walk free from here, did you?"

Legolas looked over to Elrond in horror and apology for what he had done. Elrond knew fully well that this had been Legolas' worst fear, he had confessed as much on that first day. He longed to go to the prince and hold him close and tell him that everything was all right, that it wasn't his fault. In Legolas' eyes though he immediately saw the intense guilt. Of course, he would blame himself for this. And there was nothing Elrond could do at that moment to persuade him otherwise.

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.**

**OIOIOIOIOIOI**

**Summary: **After receiving a cryptic message from Mirkwood, Lord Elrond hurries to the aid of the realm's troubled Crown Prince and discovers that things now are so very different for both of them.

**Warning: **This story is about a romantic relationship between the two main characters – Elrond and Legolas. It concentrates almost solely on the friendship and comfort side of the relationship and there are no explicit scenes or anything that could really be described as slash. However, if you really don't like that kind of thing then please don't read.

**A/N: So sorry to anyone who read this before chapter 9. I hope it hasn't completely ruined the story for you.**

**OIOIOI**

**As You Were**

**OIOIOIOI**

**Chapter 10**

**OIOI**

All Thranduil could tell at first was that his head hurt, pounded relentlessly in fact. For a while it was all he could focus on. Excruciatingly slowly, awareness started to return. He was laid down on his own soft mattress and was covered in warm blankets and apart from his pounding head and a slight aching all over his body, he felt fine and very well rested. What did worry him a little was that he had no memory of why he was feeling like this or why he found himself unable to open his eyes or easily move his body.

Just as panic started to rise in his chest he heard voices, annoyingly muffled by the throbbing in his head. They didn't seem familiar to him but he couldn't be sure. Now with something to focus on, Thranduil felt the panic starting to ease. He tried to make out some individual words.

"I…know," a voice said harshly then Thranduil heard footsteps walking around him.

"…about Elrond?" another voice asked.

This only confused Thranduil further. He couldn't remember Elrond recently coming to Mirkwood. Unless he was actually in Rivendell, which didn't make any sense because he was sure he had no business in Imladris and this certainly felt like home.

"Elrond's not here…nothing we can do," the first voice said softly.

"We should try to get him."

"No!" the other voice hissed in what Thranduil interpreted to be annoyance.

"Then we should find the drug."

'Drug?' Thranduil wondered. Why would they need drugs?

"Right, and overdose the king. That would make us popular with the prince."

'The prince'. Those words really stood out in Thranduil's mind. Apparently his son was still with him. So maybe he was in Rivendell after all; that was where his son preferred to be – or at least had preferred at one time. Then something had happened to stop him going but Thranduil couldn't quite recall what at that moment. This was getting more and more frustrating. If only he could open his eyes then he might be able to identify where he was. Once again he tried and failed to open his eyes and moaned in frustration. He must have made some noise as the voices ceased and Thranduil felt someone taking his hand.

"Your Majesty?" the calmer of the two voices called.

"He's waking up," the other person exclaimed.

"Shh," the first hissed. "Your Majesty, can you hear me?"

"Legolas," the king managed to croak out and he inwardly flinched when he realised how dry and scratchy his throat was.

The two people in the room with him must have heard thought as there was a brief, hurried and hushed argument above him as they seemingly debated how to answer, which worried the king greatly. Finally though one of them answered, "Prince Legolas is not here right now, Sire. He is…out at the moment."

"Out?" the other voice hissed in disbelief and Thranduil had to echo the sentiment. He didn't like vague comments concerning his only child.

The annoyingly vague response at least prompted Thranduil to renew his efforts to open his eyes and after a seemingly enormous struggle he managed to force them open, only to quickly let them fall closed again when bright light stung his eyes, making him wince.

"Shut the drapes," the calmer voice commanded to the other person. Thranduil heard hurried steps across carpeted floor then the sharp swish of fabric. "Try again, Your Majesty."

Listening to the instruction, Thranduil slowly forced his eyes open again, relieved to find the room significantly dimmer and thus more comfortable. Everything was distorted and blurry at first and he couldn't really make anything out. Two faces were hovering over him but they too were indistinguishable. Now that he could see though he realised that as well as aching, his head was also spinning dizzily. He swallowed back the nausea that came with this and blinked to clear his eyes.

It took a while but eventually the dizziness subsided and he started to be able to see more clearly. The previously blurry faces came fully into focus but Thranduil was disappointed that he still didn't recognise either of them. Very slowly and cautiously, he turned his head to the side, resulting in a brief attack of dizziness, and looked around himself. At least he was able to determine where he was – definitely Mirkwood and in his own room, except the place looked slightly different. His bedside table was bare but the rest of the room seemed unusually messy. The couch under the window looked as thought it had been converted into someone's bed, messily strewn with cushions and blankets. The room was relatively dark but it was clearly daylight outside although Thranduil couldn't determine the exact time as he would normally have been able to do. If only he could remember what had happened because this was definitely not normal – the king did not stay in bed during daylight hours. And he got the impression that he had been in this bed for a while, although the sheets and the clothes he wore felt fresh.

"Your Majesty?" one of the strangers at his bedside asked in concern and slowly the king turned his head to look at the one who spoke. "Can you hear me, sire?"

When Thranduil didn't immediately respond – it was taking more time than usual to process everything going on around him – the more panicked voice suggested, "Maybe he's in shock. He needs a healer."

"There isn't a healer," the first one hissed in irritation.

Wondering why he would need a healer and why there wasn't one to come to attend the king, Thranduil croaked out, "What…?" Damn, this confusing was frustrating.

"Just relax, Your Majesty."

"He doesn't remember," the panicked voice exclaimed.

"Shut up and just give him a minute." Thranduil almost smiled at this direction as he concurred completely with it. The continually pessimistic voice was beginning to grate on his already frayed nerves. "My Lord?" Thranduil wondered if he had actually smiled; he couldn't really tell, his head seemed so disconnected with the rest of his weak, unresponsive body.

"What…?" Thranduil tried again with no more success than last time. Sense was slowly returning to him and logic told him it would be best to quash his impatience and just wait until he felt able to move and speak properly. He let all the sights and sounds wash over him until they became more distinct. He wriggled his fingers and toes and then tried his arms. It seemed that his body, although feeling heavy and achy, was uninjured as he couldn't feel any real pain anywhere. His chest was a little sore but that didn't seem severe enough to restrict him to bed. Finally, he felt ready to speak properly and he cleared his dry throat before asking, "What is going on?"

"Thank the Valar you're all right," that panicky voice shouted.

"Volume," Thranduil prompted, wincing as the shout made his head pound even more.

"You'll have to forgive him, Your Majesty," the more rational and calm Elf said in a quieter voice. "We are just so relieved that you are all right." Thranduil nodded and the Elf, who Thranduil still didn't recognise, said, "Do you remember what happened, sire?"

"No," the king confessed.

"Mirkwood has been taken over by Men, sir."

"Men?" Thranduil repeated in confusion but the Elf's words did jog a memory. The Men. Legolas had brought them into the palace. They had a staff – dark, powerful magic they used to put a spell on Mirkwood's inhabitants. Legolas had stabbed him. No, surely he was remembering that incorrectly. Why would his own son stab him? Was that why he was here? Surely he should be dead, not asleep. "How long have I been here?" he asked, still trying to work this all out in his still sluggish mind.

The two Elves looked at each other, trying to decide whether to tell the truth. They could hardly lie to their king though so the calmer of the two replied, "About three months."

"Three months?" Thranduil exclaimed in shock. He had thought maybe a couple of days, not months. Still stunned by this, Thranduil struggled to sit up, blinking back the dizziness. Two sets of hands were instantly helping him but once he was sat upright he shrugged them off. "Three months? Why?"

"Lord Elrond mentioned that Prince Legolas kept you…drugged, sire."

"Drugged? Wait, Elrond is here?"

"Yes, sir. Prince Legolas sent for him a couple of weeks ago, I think. We have been locked in the dungeons for…"

"The dungeons? How are you…? How did you escape?"

"Lord Elrond set us free."

At this, Thranduil breathed a sigh of relief and rested back against the headboard. "Then it is all over."

Again, the Elves glanced at one another before the calmer one answered, "Not exactly, my Lord. Prince Legolas and Lord Elrond are, we presume, still in the Throne Room. Lord Elrond took the rest of those able to fight to go and rescue the prince."

"Why would the prince need rescuing?" Thranduil demanded abruptly.

"The Men took him. Lord Elrond said they had held him in a cage in the Throne Room," the sharper voice blurted out without even thinking.

For a moment, Thranduil stared at him in horror then shoved the bedsheets away, shifting towards the edge of the bed. The more rational Elf exclaimed, "Your Majesty, you cannot get up!"

"Why not?" Thranduil snapped, snatching his arm away from the Elf's hand.

"Because Lord Elrond will kill us," the nervous Elf said.

More calmly – and sensibly – the other Elf clarified, "Because you haven't moved in three months, sire. You cannot just hop out of bed and start wandering around."

"I don't plan to 'wander', I'm going to get my son," Thranduil told him sternly.

"With all due respect, Lord Elrond and fifty guards could not liberate Mirkwood. How are just the three of us supposed to succeed?"

"How long has it been?"

The guard considered this for a moment then answered, "Twenty hours or so."

"Any attack will have happened very quickly and if they kept any other Elves alive they would probably have locked them up again. Where would they take them?"

"Probably back down to the dungeons, Your Majesty," the jittery guard answered, suddenly excited about getting out of this room and actually doing something.

"Dungeons. Of course."

"Wait, sire, please. You can't be thinking of taking those Men on," the more sensible Elf said in disbelief.

"What other choice do we have?" his companion asked almost excitedly. It has been almost a whole day. The original plan has failed." The sensible Elf shook his head but before he could put forward his argument, his companion interrupted. "Besides, we have the king with us now."

"Right, and what good is a king who can't even stand up?"

"Thank you for your vote of confidence," Thranduil muttered. He then extended his hand towards the taller, more cautious Elf and said, "I don't believe we've met."

Taking the proffered hand and shaking it without hesitation, the more excitable Elf said, "I am Serran and that is Corbane. We're with the Guard."

"Excellent," Thranduil said, withdrawing his hand from the enthusiastic guard. "Now, Serran, can you fetch me some water, please?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." He rushed off to do as instructed.

Whilst he was distracted, Thranduil attempted to stand up. Predictably, his first try failed and he had to wait for a moment for the dizziness to pass. His legs felt weak beneath him and his head spun and pounded. But he knew he had to do this. His child was in trouble and he had to help him. That spurred him on and, although a little wobbly, he managed to get to his feet and stay there even if he did have to lean on Corbane to remain upright.

"All right," he said, taking the glass of water from Serran and downing it in one. "I need clothes." The excitable guard ran to the closet and picked out exquisite robes. "Perhaps something a little more practical," the king smiled. Serran then returned with a tunic and pair of leggings. "That's better, thank you." He took a shaky step forward, pleased that he didn't fall flat on his face. "Wait here," he told the two guards.

"Can you manage, sir?" Serran asked in concern.

"Yes." Even though he was not entirely certain of this, Thranduil wasn't about to let two people he barely knew watch him change. Once in the bathroom, he took a moment to regain his breath before going to the basin and looking at his reflection in the mirror and was surprised by what he saw. He was thinner than normal, his face pale and his eyes had dark smudges underneath them even though he had been asleep all this time. His clothes were wrinkled but clean and he wondered who had changed him but his hair was extremely messy. Not that any of this mattered right then. There were more important things to worry about than his appearance.

When he returned to the bedroom he was fully dressed and at least looking a little more respectable. The two guards were stood waiting for him and the moment he appeared Serran rushed forward and asked, "So, what is the plan, Your Majesty?"

"Give him a moment," Corbane hissed.

But Thranduil had it all worked out and he answered without hesitation, "First we head for the dungeons. If there are more free people there then we'll need their assistance. Then we go to the Throne Room, get that staff from those Men and end this for once and for all."

"Yes!" Serran agreed. "Brilliant plan, my Lord."

"Wait, we don't have any weapons," Corbane reminded them both.

"Not a problem," Thranduil told them, stiffly walking to the closet, stepping inside and pulling back the hanging clothes to reveal a hidden door. He pulled it open and dragged out a heavy wooden chest. When he flipped the lid back, the two guards saw a collection of weapons; the king had a small arsenal in his closet. Picking out a range of daggers, Thranduil handed some to the guards and kept a couple for himself. "Thank goodness my son is so wildly overprotective and insists upon an emergency kit," Thranduil muttered to himself as he stood up. He recalled arguing for hours with his son over this but of course Legolas had won him over and he now was immensely grateful that his son was so strong-willed and that he had eventually given in. "Right, now let's go."

"Be on the look out for any Elves, my Lord, most are under the control of the humans," the more experienced guard warned his king as they went to the front door. Almost instinctively, the two guards separated, one going in front of their monarch whilst the other, Serran, went behind him, protecting the king as they were trained to do.

Surprisingly, the corridors were clear and they made reasonable progress. The only thing that made progress a little slow was their king. His legs were still weak and he limped down the corridors, trying to keep his pace up. He knew they really needed to hurry but after three months of inactivity, his body was still stiff and sore making it very difficult to move with any ease. Thankfully, the guards seemed to realise this and matched their own strides with the king's.

They reached the dungeons without incident and the two guards easily overpowered the two Elves stood outside the dungeon door. With the keys in hand, they proceeded down the stairs and quickly released – for the second time – the startled trapped Elves. After hastily explaining to the stunned captain the plan, all the Elves left the cells and once more made their way up to the Throne Room.

Before they reached the corridor, Thranduil told them, "Don't engage until I give the order." Nods of understanding went around the group and they crept onwards. When they reached the doors, Thranduil risked a peek inside and although shocked by what he saw remained calm, knowing exactly what he had to do. This would require courage and precision but he was surprisingly confident. He had to do this for his son. Legolas needed him and his kingdom needed him, that was all the motivation he needed.

Indicating for his group of guards that it was time, Thranduil threw the double doors open, hoping for the element of surprise. And he certainly achieved that. As the King of Mirkwood, flanked by the very Elves that had already been caught once that day, burst into the hall the now mostly intoxicated Men stood staring open-mouthed. Even their leader was too stunned to move. He stared at the king even as the free guards rushed into the room. Both Elrond, who was sitting in the far corner and Legolas who was stuck in his cage, looked up when the doors opened. Elrond got to his feet ready to fight beside the Mirkwood guards and the prince called his father's name in distress. The king didn't even glance at him, already facing off with the leader of the Men.

The Man held his hand up to halt his scrambling companions and Thranduil did the same with the Elves. There was a long, tense silence as the two leaders eyed each other up. Rather predictably, it was the Man who broke the silence first.

"Well, well, Thranduil, you look good for someone in a coma and at death's door," the man said with a smile.

"Thank you," the king replied flatly, wishing his voice sounded a little less croaky.

"We thought you were lost to us. Even the wondrous Lord Elrond could not figure out how to rouse you. I think perhaps he succeeded after all," the man said, his eyes flicking to Elrond.

"No, actually, I woke myself."

"Really?" Thranduil nodded, giving the man time to figure it out for himself. When he did, a smile crossed his face, which then transformed into a laugh as he looked over to Legolas. "Well, aren't you a clever little liar? What did you do, act it all out?"

"Drugs," Legolas answered calmly from his cramped cage. "Sedatives."

"Smart."

"Thank you," the prince rasped.

"But now I think it's time to stop with the games. They are starting to get dull, don't you think?"

"Oh, I think I'm going to enjoy this next one," Thranduil smiled.

"Which one would that be?"

"The one where I take back my kingdom then kick you out of it. Or perhaps I'll turn you over to Gondor; I suspect they have some interest in you. You are criminals, are you not? I mean, no way are you smart enough to actually find something that valuable and precious," he said, gesturing to the golden rod held tightly in the man's hand. "You have to have stolen it." The man smiled thinly, clearly insulted but trying to hide it. "You know what that makes you?"

"A thief?" one of the drunken Men offered around a laugh.

"A coward," Thranduil corrected pointedly.

The man bristled at the insult but lifted the staff up threateningly. "And yet I am the one with all the power here."

"For now."

"You know I have an entire army at my command; _your_ army, in fact." Thranduil didn't look in the least bit fazed by this. "And what do you have, Thranduil? A handful of pathetic, unarmed Elves?"

"Loyal followers," Captain Cassan put in from behind his king.

"Loyal but foolish."

"They believe in their kingdom, they value their freedom," Thranduil growled.

"And their king? Do they love you, Majesty? Are they willing to die for you?"

"Yes," the captain said immediately and the free Elves nodded sternly in agreement.

"What about your – frankly pathetic – excuse for a prince? Would you die for him?" the Man asked purposefully directing their attention over to the cage to embarrass Legolas and anger Thranduil.

It didn't work though, as Thranduil quietly instructed, "Avert your eyes." They all did immediately. "Give me back my kingdom and you might just get out of this alive," the king added in a low voice, fed up with the banter. Although the man laughed he started to retreat when Thranduil stalked forwards threateningly. He raised the staff but before he had the chance to issue a command, Thranduil was calling to the glassy-eyed guards standing to stiff attention around the walls, "Release my son."

Of course the Elves didn't even blink at the order. Usually they would have been scrambling to obey as fast as possible. "You see, they don't follow your orders anymore, Thranduil."

Thranduil stared into the nearest Elf's eyes for a long moment, much to the humans' amusement, and said in his most severe commanding tone, "Release my son and detain these criminals."

Much to the Man's – and truthfully, Thranduil's – surprise, there was a flicker of recognition in the Elf's eyes. Suddenly, the Man looked panicked and he raised the staff and shouted, "Cease them!" All the Elves around the room remained firm, not moving an inch. "What?" the startled human breathed. "Move! Kill them!" he yelled, waving the staff at them.

"It seems your toy is broken," Thranduil said, stepping closer to the human. "Arrest them," he ordered his free guards and they willingly advanced on the humans who were cowering behind their stunned leader.

The man held the staff up towards the unresponsive Elves and tried once more to command them, shouting, "Kill them!"

"I don't think that yelling is going to make a difference," Thranduil told him dryly.

Turning around, the Man yelled at his human army, "You restrain them!"

The human's naturally hesitated but fearing their leader's wrath they went to stop the free Elven guards. Thranduil gestured for them to take the Men into custody. Two guards grabbed hold of the human leader, restraining him before he could dash out of the door and escape the melee. Although the two sides fought, it was brief as the humans, barely fighters to begin with, were too slow and too drunk to really make any impact on the much fitter Elves. While he was restrained, Thranduil ripped the ruby-topped golden staff from the leader's clinging hands.

"Give that back!" the man yelled, trying to struggle free from his Elves.

"Not so powerful without it, are you?" the king said, rolling the short, heavy object over in his hands. He walked over to the wall and, taking the staff at its end, pulled it back.

"Don't!" the human yelled as Thranduil brought the staff as hard as possible against the wall, smashing with surprising ease the red gem on top. There was a burst of white light and when it had cleared, the Elves under control of the Men were all knelt on the floor, stunned and confused but at last the free-willed. "You…"

"Shut up," the two Elves holding him snapped.

"Take them all down to the dungeons and lock them up," Thranduil commanded to the Elves who had by now restrained all the other humans. The order was instantly obeyed. "The rest of you help them," the king said, nodding towards the Elves on their knees.

Just before the guards could take the leader of the Men out of the crowded Throne Room, Elrond's voice called to Thranduil, "Wait. Thranduil, I need the key to the cage."

The king looked over to where Elrond was crouched by the cage next to his son. Seeing Legolas in that degrading state made anger bubble up in his chest and he demanded his guards, "Search him." The guard stepped forward and roughly patted the annoyed Man down until he found a set of keys in his inside jacket pocket. Once he had the keys to his freedom in his hand, Thranduil growled, "Now get him out of my sight."

As the man was dragged, struggling, from the room, Thranduil joined Elrond at the cage, handing the Lord of Imladris the keys. "Good to see you, Elrond," he said thinly.

"Glad to see you're awake," the Elven Lord returned. "Just one more minute, Legolas." As Thranduil tried keys in the lock, Elrond retrieved a table cloth off of one of the tables to cover the prince up once he was free.

Finally, Thranduil found the right key and swung the cage door open. Immediately, Legolas straightened out his legs painfully, reaching up to snatch the cloth from Elrond's hands to cover himself, intensely aware of the number of people in the hall. Elrond and Thranduil reached down and helped a stiff, shaky Legolas to his feet.

Knowing fully well what the young Elf had endured, Elrond immediately said, "All right, we need to get you to the healing halls now."

Before Elrond could follow on this though, Thranduil had wrapped his son in his arms, holding him tight and Legolas stood contentedly in his embrace. For a moment, Elrond allowed this, giving the family some time to reunite. To Thranduil it must have seemed like only days since he'd last seen his son but to Legolas it had been closer to three months.

After a while, Thranduil pulled back, his eyes raking over his son's body. Legolas looked completely different to the last time he'd seen him.

"You should go with Elrond now. I'll join you as soon as I have all this sorted out," Thranduil told his son with a small smile at the chaos around him.

"Don't you need some help?" the prince asked, his voice hoarse and raspy.

"No, I can handle it."

"Come on, mellon nin, let's get you out of here," Elrond encouraged, laying his hand on Legolas' arm gently.

Even as Elrond guided him around, Legolas said, "They're from Gondor so you'll need to contact the Steward. And there are some Elves in the dungeons."

"I'll fill him in," Elrond assured.

"And the guards Elrond took down…"

"Go, ion nin, I will deal with everything," Thranduil said, sensing Elrond's urgency in taking care of his son even though he didn't know all the details.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive."

Legolas nodded, muttering, "All right." At Elrond's side he only managed a few more limping steps before collapsing against the Elven Lord. Elrond had expected it but had thought Legolas would make it at least out into the hallway before his strength and pride gave out. Fortunately, Elrond managed to catch the prince before he hit the floor.

Thranduil immediately rushed over and asked, "What happened? What's wrong?"

"I'll explain on the way," Elrond said, easing Legolas down gently. The king took a second to ensure his son's tenuous modesty before letting the Rivendell Elf lift his child easily into his arms. "Come on."

"I should probably…"

"Thranduil, you have been drugged unconscious for over three months, I want to check you over in the healing halls.

"Very well. And we have a lot to talk about, I think."

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Tolkien created.**

**OIOIOIOIOIOI**

**Summary: **After receiving a cryptic message from Mirkwood, Lord Elrond hurries to the aid of the realm's troubled Crown Prince and discovers that things now are so very different for both of them.

**Warning: **This story is about a romantic relationship between the two main characters – Elrond and Legolas. It concentrates almost solely on the friendship and comfort side of the relationship and there are no explicit scenes or anything that could really be described as slash. However, if you really don't like that kind of thing then please don't read.

**OIOIOI**

**As You Were**

**OIOIOIOI**

**Chapter 11**

**OIOI**

Thranduil was staring out of the window into the darkness that now covered Mirkwood. It wasn't far from dawn but he hadn't sat down all night. True, he was weary but he remained restless. Several times Elrond had advised him to go to bed but he had refused, preferring to be up and about. The aching in his stiff limbs remained but Elrond had already given him something for his pounding headache, which was a major relief. The Lord of Imladris had also told him everything he knew about what had happened to Mirkwood, about what his son had done to protect both him and the kingdom. Thranduil realised this account probably wasn't the complete story but he was troubled by what he heard.

With a heavy sigh, Thranduil looked across at the bed. Legolas lay flat out, buried beneath the sheets. His neck was thinly bandaged but his feet, which were elevated on a soft pillow, were so heavily bandaged that they looked almost comical sticking out from beneath the sheets. Before he too had fallen asleep in the chair beside the bed, Elrond had thoroughly checked and treated all of Legolas' many wounds, including having to once again reset his shoulder. Thranduil had been horrified at what he had seen, what those Men had done to his son. Elrond had then seen to Thranduil himself, ignoring the king's protests that he was fine, explaining how he had been contacted by Legolas then how every night the prince had returned barely alive but also how brave he had been in the face of extreme danger and pain.

After that, Elrond had sat down to watch over the prince but within minutes he had joined him in sleep. So Thranduil had left them both to it and tried to pace off all the restless energy that continued to pulse through his aching body. That had been nearly five hours ago and he still remained restless.

Thranduil was distracted from watching the sun rise by a low groan from the bed. He spun around to look at his son at the same time as Elrond also woke to the sound. Running over to his son, Thranduil gently placed his hand on the prince's arm just as tired blue eyes fluttered open.

"He's awake," Thranduil told Elrond unnecessarily.

"So I see," Elrond smiled down at Legolas, noting him wince at the volume of his father's voice. "Soft words, Thranduil," he reminded the king gently.

"I'm sorry, ion nin," Thranduil then whispered.

Very slowly, Legolas turned his head to the side, trying to work out what was being said. Truthfully, thought, his mind felt so foggy and sluggish that he could hardly interpret what was going on around him. One thing he did recognise was that he wasn't hurting too much right now, although he couldn't quite recall why not. He remembered everything else - the hanging, Elrond being detained, his father coming – then everything went blank and he had no clue how he got here or even where 'here' was.

"Ada?" he managed to croak out.

"I'm here, ion nin," Thranduil assured gently, taking Legolas' hand. "Everything is fine." The king looked across at Elrond and asked in a whisper, "What is wrong with him?"

"I suspect he's just a little dazed. I gave him a pretty strong painkiller," Elrond answered, laying his hand against Legolas' forehead. "Just close your eyes and go back to sleep, melleth nin," he then whispered. Almost immediately, Legolas' eyes fell closed and he relaxed again, too exhausted to argue.

As Elrond stood up straight, Thranduil returned to the window, looking thoughtfully out for long moments. When he returned his gaze to Elrond, the Elven Lord was slowly downing a glass of water. "So, 'melleth'?" he asked after a while, startling the Rivendell Elf.

"Excuse me?" Elrond asked in confusion.

"Just now you called Legolas 'melleth'," Thranduil clarified.

Laying the glass down on the table, Elrond asked nonchalantly, "Did I?"

"Yes. When you said that Legolas contacted you I didn't realise it was to reconnect."

"It wasn't," Elrond said quickly, then sighed and sat back down. "He didn't send for me for that. I don't think it was ever his intention that I even stay in Mirkwood. He just needed a few moments of physical contact with someone who wasn't going to hurt him."

"But it progressed?"

"I suppose. I mean, it's…it's complicated."

Thranduil nodded and finally took a seat on the sofa. "Well, I hope you two finally manage to sort things out. Valar knows, Legolas has been pining for you long enough."

Elrond looked up sharply at this and almost hesitantly prompted, "He has?"

"Indeed," Thranduil answered with a smile.

"I thought that perhaps he was…glad to be rid of the commitment."

"Glad? Are you kidding? When he came back from Imladris last time he was downright miserable. He stayed locked in his room for a day then went straight out on a twelve-month patrol in the forest."

"Twelve months," Elrond mused under his breath, his gaze moving back to Legolas.

"Before he left I tried to ask him if everything was all right but he wouldn't speak of it to me. Of course, when you started writing so frequently, I guessed that something had happened between the two of you and he confirmed it when he came back. He said that you'd had a fight; he insisted that he had ruined everything and that you would not take him back. Then he got a letter from you and he seemed to cheer at its appearance." Elrond remembered that letter, telling Legolas that he should not come back, that he wanted nothing more to do with him. How he regretted writing those hurtful words. "He didn't let me read it but I know that he was devastated by its contents. He moped around the palace for a couple of days then said he was going on another patrol." Thranduil sighed, his eyes on his son. "I considered sending word to you myself but I think Legolas would have killed me had I interfered."

"No doubt," Elrond chuckled sadly.

"He worried me those first couple of years, Elrond. When he wasn't on patrol or working in his office, he shut himself away. I told him to take some time off, to visit Rivendell and try to work things out with you but he insisted that it was too late, that he had already lost you."

In truth, Elrond was surprised by this – not only by Legolas' reaction but Thranduil's too. The king had never condemned their relationship but he had always maintained a careful distance from it, content to allow it to continue so long as he didn't have to know any of the details, hence Legolas always going to Imladris and Elrond rarely setting foot in Mirkwood.

"I am surprised you encouraged him," Elrond said softly.

The king sat in thoughtful silence for a moment before answering, "I may not have always approved of my son's…dalliances, but I can't stand to see him miserable and without you he suffers. He would never admit it, of course, but he does. I want him to be happy and if this is what makes him so then I can only encourage it."

Elrond smiled. "Thranduil, are you finally warming to me?"

With a laugh, the king replied, "Maybe just a little bit."

Sobering once more, Elrond glanced over at the now peaceful Legolas. "Nothing is certain yet. What was said…It cannot be trusted. I don't think he was thinking straight when he said he would like to start over. When he wakes, he might decide differently." This thought saddened Elrond but it was the truth. Legolas had been suffering so much when he had spoken about wanting to start afresh, nothing he had claimed could be entirely trusted. Just for a moment though it was nice to believe it had all been real.

"He will want to," Thranduil suddenly said. "Legolas doesn't make rash decisions, not ever. If he said it then he meant it, no matter what."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know my son, Elrond. He wants you. He's always wanted you. And I think it's about time he did something for himself. He gives so much and asks for so little."

"That sounds right," Elrond agreed, remembering the events of the past couple of weeks.

"He deserves to be happy and you have always known how to make him happy. But I warn you now, hurt him intentionally again and I will take action," Thranduil added, the tone of his voice changing from kind to severe in an instant.

"I don't doubt it."

"And, just so we're clear, had it not been for Legolas begging me not to, I would have hunted you down and make you pay for what you did a long time ago."

"Understood," Elrond said, not doubting for an instant that Thranduil could – and would – do just that.

OIOI

The first thing that Legolas was aware of when he started to become more aware again was pain. Everything hurt, from his pounding head to his throbbing feet. He was laid in a soft bed and actually felt warm beneath the comfortable covers. Even though he was comfortable where he was, Legolas had the nagging feeling that he should be getting up to do something but he was having trouble remembering exactly what. Perhaps if he could open his eyes then he might get some answers. If only it were that easy. He was so tired and he had no desire to get up. And yet…Trying again, Legolas attempted to force his eyes open but when he did manage to open them a crack he was dazzled by sunlight and hastily closed them again, which was good as he didn't think he could keep them open much longer anyway. However, he still felt like he had to get up. Just as he was considering going back to sleep, he remembered why he felt the need to get up, remembered what it was he was supposed to be doing. He was supposed to be getting up to go to the Throne Room to appease the humans.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he went to sit up. Before he could get very far, gentle hands were guiding him back down and he blinked blearily up to find Elrond stood over him.

"Shh, lie back, Legolas," Elrond's soft voice told him and he sank back against the soft mattress. "It's all right, everything is just fine. Just relax."

"Ada," Legolas croaked out, wincing at the pain in his throat that action caused.

"You shouldn't speak yet. Here," he handed Legolas a pad of paper and a pencil. "Write it down."

Messily, the prince jotted, "_Ada?_" on the paper and showed it to Elrond.

"Oh, he's fine. He slept for a while then went off to oversee things but he is perfectly fine," Elrond smiled and he saw Legolas breathe a small sigh of relief. "How is the pain? Bad?" Legolas nodded once, his throat too sore to even consider lying. "I'll get you something for that." The healer disappeared from Legolas' sight for a brief moment and he allowed his heavy eyes to fall closed. He hadn't realised he'd dozed off until he felt Elrond's hand being laid gently on his shoulder. His eyes opened and Elrond handed him a small vial of green liquid. "Drink slowly." Legolas lifted the glass vial to his lips and quickly swallowed, which resulted in a short but painful coughing fit, which left him breathless. "All right? That should work soon."

Once Legolas had his breathing under control, he picked up the pencil and paper from where they had slipped from his hands and wrote, '_Men?_'

"All safely locked up in the cells. And everyone in Mirkwood has been freed from their spell and, besides a few severe headaches, everyone is fine."

Legolas nodded very slightly and wrote '_You?_'

Elrond smiled kindly and laid his hand on Legolas'. "I am perfectly fine, Melleth. More concerned about you than anything. How are you feeling?"

The prince jotted briefly, '_Tired. Feet hurt._'

"I know," Elrond said sympathetically. "They should start to feel better so long as you stay off them."

'_How long?_' Legolas wrote.

"Don't worry, you've only been out a day." Legolas frowned in confusion so Elrond added, "It'll all come back to you soon." The prince nodded and lifted his hand to gingerly touch his neck. Elrond took his hand and held it tightly. "It's all right, Legolas," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It's all over now." He laid his palm against Legolas' pale cheek just as tears slipped from his eyes. "Shh, shh, it's all right," the Elven Lord said gently. "You did well but it's over now. Everyone is safe. You can relax now."

"Sorry," Legolas breathed, being cautious not to irritate his throat.

"What have I told you about apologising – and talking?" Elrond laughed.

Picking up his pencil, Legolas jotted, '_Sorry,_' down.

"It's all right."

'_How long until I can talk?_' the prince scribbled.

"I can't say for sure; maybe days, maybe weeks. You are very lucky. It could have been a lot worse," Elrond said kindly, stroking Legolas' hair from his face.

Legolas nodded and wrote, '_You saved me._'

"Just in the nick of time," Elrond said grimly, remembering in painful detail the sight of Legolas dropping from the chair and slowly strangling. It was a memory – along with several others from this whole incident – that would haunt him for years to come.

'_Thank _you'

Elrond smiled at the underlining to emphasise his thanks and said, "I'm just glad I was there. A minute later and I…Well, it's over now."

'_Can I get out of bed_?' Legolas wrote after a minute and showed it to Elrond.

"I'm afraid not, mellon nin. You won't be able to put any weight on your feet for a while yet; they need proper time to heal. Besides, you are probably too weak anyway. Sorry," Elrond smiled thinly, knowing just how much Legolas despised being bedbound.

This was confirmed by Legolas' disappointment but Elrond was slightly surprised when a slight blush crept onto Legolas' otherwise pale face as the younger Elf hesitantly wrote on his paper then, lowering his eyes, as he turned the pad towards Elrond. '_Bathroom_'

"Oh, I see. I will go and fetch you a chamber pot." At this, Legolas shook his head sharply. "I'm sorry, Legolas, but you can't stand up yet. I won't be a minute." Elrond left for a moment and Legolas dropped the only form of communication he had back on the bed and let his eyes fall closed. He still felt so tired. Months of being kept awake, at the hands of those cruel Men and feeling so uncertain about the fate of his kingdom seemed to have drained every last ounce of energy out of him. He felt now like he could simply fall into deep, black oblivion and sleep for a month, which would actually be quite convenient as it would give his wounds time to heal also. In a slight daze, he wondered whether Elrond would allow this. He very much doubted it. There was still too much to do in the kingdom anyway. There would be the human's sentencing to deal with and he still had to fully brief his father on what happened in the three months the king was drugged unconscious. Legolas wondered if the king and his council would insist on an immediate written report or want to wait until he was able to speak again. He also supposed that eventually he would have to face the consequences of what he had done. Not only had be brought those criminals into the palace and brought this upon his people but he had also stabbed and afterwards drugged the king. Surely there had to be repercussions for that.

Suddenly through the haze of exhaustion, Legolas felt the restless need to get up and get started on everything. Opening his eyes, Legolas threw the sheets off of himself, almost crying out loud at the pain in his shoulder. He sat up straight in bed and closed his eyes against the dizziness and the sudden tightness in his chest.

Just as he was trying to shuffle to the edge of the bed, the door opened and Elrond returned. Upon seeing the prince struggling to get out of bed he rushed over. "What on earth are you doing?" he exclaimed, taking Legolas' arm to stop him. The blonde Elf opened his mouth to explain that there was so much he had to do that he couldn't waste time lying around, but Elrond quickly reprimanded, "No talking! Now, lay back down." He helped the younger Elf lie back against the pillows and said, "You have to stay put for a while to give yourself time to heal. I won't tell you again." Once more, Legolas opened his mouth but before he could say a word, Elrond told him firmly, "No talking. Your throat will be very painful for a while, talking will only make it worse." He retrieved the paper and pencil from where they had fallen on the floor when Legolas had thrown his covers back and handed them to the prince. "Here, write."

Legolas took a moment to scrawl his thinking down then showed it to Elrond. "Well, first of all, you can't speak yet and secondly, your father went to the village so is no longer in the palace. And you are in no condition to explain anything or go and address the council. You have to rest." Legolas went to write something else but Elrond laid his hand over Legolas' and said, "No arguments, Legolas. Now, let us take care of your most pressing need first." Legolas glanced across at the bedpan Elrond had brought with him and shook his head. "Legolas, you are not getting out of this bed so this is the only way. I can get another healer in here if you'd feel more comfortable." Again, Legolas shook his head at this suggestion, which was just what Elrond had expected. Legolas had always been an intensely private person and the thought of having someone else aiding him in such an intimate manner was mortifying to him. "Come on, I'm sure you can mostly manage on your own anyway."

The prince's eyes briefly met Elrond's and he nodded, a blush already colouring his cheeks. He pointed to the door though and Elrond immediately understood and went to the door, locking it so no one could walk in on them. Meanwhile, Legolas had relaxed back, trying not to think about what was coming next. Even Elrond, whom he had been close to for a very long time, Legolas didn't feel that comfortable with.

For Legolas, the next few minutes were both painful and embarrassing and he relied on Elrond more than he would have liked. Of course, the experienced healer remained professional and discreet as ever, helping only when really needed or when he feared Legolas was in pain and looked away discreetly whenever he felt he wasn't needed. Not once did Legolas so much as glance in his direction, his face flushed in embarrassment. Once he was finished, Elrond helped him dress again and laid the sheets back over him before removing the chamber pot and cleaning up in the bathroom.

When he returned to the bedroom he unlocked the door to Legolas' rooms just in case Thranduil panicked at finding it locked then he went to the bed where Legolas had already started writing on the paper again. Taking a seat on the bed again, Elrond looked at what Legolas had written and was now showing him.

'_Sorry,'_ the prince had written in small slightly wobbly letters.

"Sorry for what? You have nothing to apologise for," Elrond assured kindly.

Already Legolas was scribbling again and Elrond waited patiently until he tilted the pad so he could see. '_Shouldn't have to help'_

Elrond reached his hand up and laid it gently against Legolas' cheek. He knew just how much Legolas hated to appear – or actually be – vulnerable and have to rely on other people. "Don't be silly," he whispered softly. "You have done more than enough already. I know it goes against everything you believe in but please let someone else take care of you for a while. You have been so much, melleth nin. You're hurt and thoroughly worn out. Now, Thranduil is perfectly capable of handling everything in the kingdom and whatever it was that you thought was important enough to further injure yourself for can wait." At this, Legolas scribbled down what his conscience screamed at him: that he had to answer for what he had done. "No, Legolas. No one thinks you have done anything wrong. You couldn't have possibly known what those Men were planning to do; no one could. And you did only what you had to in order to protect your people."

"Ada," Legolas whispered hoarsely.

"Legolas, you probably saved your father's life because you did what you did. You can't possibly think otherwise."

'_Poisoned him_,' Legolas wrote.

"No, you had no other choice."

'_Stabbed him'_

"Legolas, what happened, happened because of those Men, not because of you. Please stop torturing yourself over this," Elrond whispered kindly.

'_Can't help it_,' Legolas wrote, showing it to Elrond with a shaky smile.

"I know, Melleth, but try. Don't add unnecessarily to your troubles." With a small smile, Elrond leaned forward and placed a kiss on the young Elf's forehead. In a whisper, he added, "You deserve to rest now."

At these soft, kind words, Legolas nodded very gently and the tears that had been pooling in his eyes finally spilled down his cheeks. Upon seeing this, still close, Elrond wiped away the crystal tears, breathing, "Shh, please don't cry."

After a moment, Legolas pulled away slightly and Elrond also say back but remained reassuringly close. The prince slowly wrote on his paper and turned it towards Elrond, more tears falling as he did so.

'_I was scared.'_

Stroking soft blonde hair tenderly at this confession, Elrond admitted, "I know. So was I." A look of confusion crossed Legolas' features at which Elrond smiled and explained, "When I saw you hanging from that noose…I have never been so terrified in my life. And I have never before felt such relief as when you took that first breath. Honestly, I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

The prince looked deep into understanding brown eyes for a long moment and then wrote, '_Not going anywhere._' Now he looked almost hesitant as he waited for Elrond's reply.

A much brighter smile lit up Elrond's face though and he shifted so he was sat propped up on the pillows beside Legolas and gently pulled him close. "Neither am I," he answered.

Once more tentative, Legolas slowly wrote down on the pad and showed it to Elrond.

Looking down into sparkling blue eyes, shining with nervous anticipation, Elrond smiled. "I love you too." A smile also brightened Legolas' face at this and he allowed the Lord of Rivendell to lean down and press warm lips tenderly to his own with such love and kindness that fresh tears spilled from the prince's eyes. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but to Legolas it seemed to stretch on forever and he found himself disappointed when Elrond pulled away again. Once more, Elrond gently wiped the tears from Legolas' face.

When Legolas smiled weakly up at him, Elrond took the pencil and paper from Legolas' hands and put them on the bedside table out of the way. Turning back to the younger Elf, he said, "Now you have to rest. No arguments." Legolas nodded and laid his head down on Elrond's chest so he could remain close and Elrond didn't push him away, for which he was grateful. He didn't want to be alone right then.

Now that he was certain – for the time being at least – that he had nothing to worry about, Legolas found himself once more growing drowsy. He was so comfortable. The pain had eased somewhat thanks to the medicine Elrond had given him, he was warm and he had Elrond at his side watching over him. And he was still tired. He couldn't remember how long it was Elrond had said he had slept but it didn't feel like nearly enough.

Elrond started gently running his fingers over Legolas' hair and whispered, "Go to sleep, melleth nin." Almost in relief, Legolas let his eyes drift closed, snuggling up against Elrond's warmth. "I'll be right here," Elrond added as he felt the prince relax against him. "I'll be here."

**The End**


End file.
